Torn
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Richard and OC Missy story.Romance/Adventure.Includes Sawyer and several other cast regulars.Takes place during season 5 and 6 *Several spoilers*.Missy as if an original passenger on Flight815.Slight love triangle Richard/OC/Sawyer.Fluff/Drama/Suspense!
1. Chapter 1

Missy grimaced and shielded her eyes with her arms as a blinding flash came to a crescendo once again.

For several seconds she stood blinking in the sunlight, confused as to why the night had turned to day so abruptly.

The flashes shook her body and mind from the inside, giving her the awful feeling that she had been struck by lightning.

She wondered what was happening, her surroundings where changing from flash to flash. One minute she had found a Dharma supplies pack, the next the generic 'Vanilla cookies' had disappeared. After one flash she had found herself outside an old wooden cabin, but was just about to enter when another reverberating flash came in quick succession and the cabin was gone.

If being all alone in a jungle wasn't scary enough she had the changing scenery and a pounding headache to deal with.

She missed Sawyer and wished he would just come striding out of the undergrowth and rescue her from this hell. She and him had been inseparable since the early days after the crash, a troublesome duo, but firm friends nonetheless. He would have done anything for her and her for him, but that was what got her in this mess to begin with.

She sighed and sat down on a large flat rock that teetered over a cliff. It was sturdy enough.

She swung her pink and black backpack over her shoulder, pulled out a metal water canister and took a deep gulp. She had very little water left, she felt like she had been walking for days because of the disorientationing effect of the flashes, in reality she had been moving for little over 4 hours since it began.

Tired and lethargic, she sighed as the ground shook yet again, but this time something was different, the pounding in her head seemed to quicken and the light grew and grew. She lowered her head and placed it in cupped hands on her lap, shielding her face from the phenomenon.

As soon as it had started it was over, but instead of the relief usually felt after the flashes, Missy panicked as the rock beneath her vanished and she hurtled towards the ground.

She tumbled down the hill, body and limbs crashing through bushes and scraping over rocks and landed with a thud face down in a heap at the bottom.

She lay there motionless for several seconds, before groaning and hoisting herself up into a sitting position. Looking at her arms and legs which were cut and bruised, she wished she had worn more suitable clothing for tramping through the jungle in, a shirt, boots and a denim skirt just didn't cut it out here.

She lifted her hand to her head to wipe the hot perspiration off her forehead, in disgust she looked down at her hand only to find that it was blood trickling from a wound on her temple not sweat.

"Just great", Missy mouthed to herself, using the bottom of her shirt to stem the blood-flow and dab at the wound.

Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off and looked around.

She didn't recognise this place at all, looking up at the hill she had just rolled down, a good 25 foot up was her path. "Pretty useless seeing as I didn't know where I was going in the first place," she muttered to herself.

At the back of her mind she wondered what had happened up there. "Must have slipped," she thought, sighing and heading right, where the undergrowth was densest.

She wished she had some company, to make her ambling trek seem shorter. Not knowing where she was heading and being all alone in the jungle made her angry with herself, angry that she had pushed away the only person she cared about.

"Goddamit" she shouted and kicked a stone furiously.

Missy looked up just in time to see it roll to a halt in front of a pair of muddy boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man standing in front of her, wearing a navy blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves.

She recognised him and her heart skipped a beat.

She froze unable to move as fear took over.

"Hello," said the man in a calm and smooth tone, "my name's Richard, Richard Alpert"

Missy's breath was quick and sharp, she opened her mouth but no words came out. She knew who he was, he was one of The Others and worked for Benjamin Linus.

She took another shallow breath and looked into his dark eyes. He wasn't smiling and yet Missy felt it odd that she felt no sense of threat coming from him. Still she remained wary, "I know who you are, you're one of them."

Her voice was shaky but firm and she stood her ground, straight-backed with her head held high.

As she shook her sticky blonde hair out of her eyes, she saw Richard's eyes move across her temple to the crimson wound.

"I'm afraid I'm not really sure what you're talking about," he replied slowly.

Missy shifted her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. Why didn't he just admit it? She'd seen him with Linus, doing his dirty work.

"You're one of them, an Other," she repeated uneasily.

Richard narrowed his eyes slightly taking Missy in. "Have we met?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

Missy stood flabbergasted. Why was he playing these games? Though did she really expect any more from one of them?

"Of course we have," she claimed angrily, "d-don't mess me around, you know we have, I came to see you and Linus...w-we met."

Richard took a step closer, as though encapsulated by Missy's words. At this Missy shuffled back clumsily and Richard held his arms aloft.

"Its OK, it's Ok," he said reassuringly, moving back slightly. "You said Linus," he replied, as Missy nodded. "Do you mean Benjamin Linus?"

Missy nodded again. "Of c-course I do," she said hurriedly. She was panicked now, the confusing conversation meant she was slowly letting her guard down.

Richard shook his head, "I'm sorry but I really don't have any recollection of meeting you..."

"Yes you have!" Missy cut in exasperatedly, "Our plane Oceanic flight 815, it crash-landed here on the island here last September. Or when your so called leaded decided to kidnap children and pregnant women, were you not informed?"

Richards face remained blank, but his eyes flitted across Missy's face as if searching for the lie. "I'm unsure I follow. You say your plane crashed in September? It's August now and......well we haven't even seen anyone from your flight, let alone kidnapped any of them."

Missy's heart raced, "A-August? But-but its December...yeah definitely December, we've been here like...one hundred day or something..."

Richard's face became confused. She went to open her mouth to argue, but as quick as the flashes themselves, a thought dawned upon Missy. A foolish, stupid thought, but the only one that actually made sense.

"W-what year is this?" she said quietly, dreading the response.

Everything changing, things appearing and disappearing. What had those flashes done, where had they taken her? No, thought Missy, _when_ had they taken her? She was a believer, aliens, ghosts, time-travel-the lot, but this, was this actually happening to her?

She stared at Richard with her breath held, waiting for a response. With a puzzled look on his face, Richard replied, "Um, its 1974."


	3. Chapter 3

Missy felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

She felt numb, breathless.

She dropped to her knees.

She wanted to cry, but no sound came out, no tears fell, she just remained there head in hands.

What was she going to do, could she get back, back to 2004?

As soon as Missy had hit the ground, Richard had swiftly moved forwards and crouched in front of her.

She didn't pull away when his hand touched her shoulder. It was pointless, she didn't know where anyone else was, all of the other passengers.

She may as well surrender, rather than live out the rest of her days alone in the jungle.

"Why did you ask that?" enquired Richard softly. "I once met a man named John....John Locke..."

Missy raised her head in shock, her mind whirring, willing her to comprehend what he had just said.

"...he said he was from another time, from the future...."

Missy looked at Richard deep into his eyes, this was no lie.

"...he said that he was our leader, then disappeared right in front of my eyes"

"John? John Locke?" Missy quickly replied. "He was on our plane, he was at our camp with us. He crashed with our plane...."

Richard stared at Missy, there was belief in his eyes. She knew she should tell him, she knew he would believe her, as silly as it sounded.

"Our plane it crashed in 2004......we've been here for about a hundred days now. We met.......you and me. I went to see your people, your leader. Those flashes, the flashes in the sky?......"

Richard looked confused. It dawned on Missy, what if the people of this time never saw them. What if it was just she alone that saw them?

She grew anxious and the pounding in her head grew.

"...well I saw flashes, like a light that lit up the sky," she said, "things around me changed and I came....well..........here. Look I don't know how, but you have to believe me it's the truth."

She suddenly winced and moaned as the pain in her temple became unbearable and raised her hand to her head.

Richard remained crouched by her side for several seconds, unmoving and still, he stared at Missy, and saw that there were no lies in her voice.

He touched her shoulder once again.

Missy's eyes were closed but did not flinch at his contact.

"You've been badly cut," said Richard soothingly, "I'm just going to clean it up for you."

He unzipped his satchel that hung from his side and pulled out some cotton wool and a small bottle of yellow liquid, and began to dab at the wound.

The cut stung and Missy winced, but Richard carried on.

Missy raised her head and found Richard's face inches from her own.

A thought suddenly dawned on her and she pulled away from his touch.

"You're a liar," she whispered, getting to her feet and backing away suddenly. Richard got stood to face her, looking stunned by this sudden change of tone and character.

"You-You said that it was 1974......then how come you haven't aged?.......What 25 years and you haven't aged a day?" she said angrily. "You're a liar," she repeated.

She backed off further as Richard came closer. His face remaining blank and steady.

Missy felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt so lost, so confused and so alone.

Tears poured silently from her eyes.

"When you've been here as long as I have 25 years means nothing. I can't make you believe me, but I promise I haven't lied to you," said Richard in a low, concerned voice.

Missy, stood blinking the tears away.

She could see Richard, see his figure through the watery blur. She knew she had to believe him or what else would she do?

She nodded her head to show her agreement with what he had said, and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

She looked at Richard and a moment of silence fell between them. A moment of mutual understanding.

"Do you have any food or water?" he asked her after a few moments.

Missy shuffled her feet, "Um well I have no food and just a little bit of water left." She swung her backpack off her shoulder and grasped for the canister inside and checked it. "Yeah not much," she said nervously, looking up again at Richard.

Richard paused and looked at the modern looking canister, all metal and rubber, then looked back up at Missy. "Well you'd better come back with me," he said.

"C-come back, to your camp?" said Missy quietly, suddenly fearful.

She looked down to the dirt floor, and slowly replied.

"OK," she muttered.

Did she have a choice?


	4. Chapter 4

Missy and Richard walked in silence, each avoiding the others eye.

Missy held back, walking very slowly tripping over roots and grazing her knees on brambles, while Richard moved through the undergrowth with great ease.

He turned to look at her.

She could feel his gaze upon her face and felt herself redden and quickly caught his eye.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

She blinked, "It's Missy, er, Mellissa Raymer."

Richard nodded. "Pleased to meet you Missy."

He paused. "Our camp isn't far," he said, looking away. "Just over this hill."

Missy nodded, becoming more nervous with every step. "What's going to happen to me?"

Richard stopped and turned to her. "I promise I will take care of you."

There was honesty in his eyes. He turned away and began to move again.

They walked for several minutes until they reached the top of the mount.

Richard stood still momentarily and beckoned Missy to keep close as they walked down the shallow path into the camp.

The camp spread out into a clearing between the trees, about a dozen tents were dotted around with fires and makeshift stoves burning fiercely.

It took a while for anyone to notice Richard and the new arrival, but soon enough people began to stir and rise from where they were seated or be called out of tents.

The people were not familiar to Missy, there was not another face she recognised from the 2004 camp like she did Richard's. All of its members looked rather bedraggled all wearing the same old-fashioned casual-wear.

Richard strode over to the centre of the camp, where two figures were standing. Both had sour-angry looks upon their faces. The taller of the two was a man with shaggy brown hair and a neck scarf, and the second figure was a curly-haired blonde woman. Both scowled at Missy when she approached.

Missy could feel her heart pounding and her hands shaking with fear.

As they got nearer the man put his hand to his belt, and Missy could see the flash of a gun and his side. She moved nearer to Richard's side nervously.

Richard stopped about five feet away from the couple and Missy did the same. Hanging back inches behind him.

The man moved forwards slightly. "Where did she come from?" he said frostily.

Richard paused. Was he going to tell them?

"Jacob sent her," answered Richard. This was a lie. Missy felt petrified and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"Jacob?" said the woman in a questioning voice.

"But how did she get here Richard?" said the man sternly.

"On a plane....."

"A plane? But we would have noticed a plane?...."

"Not if it hadn't landed for another twenty years," cut in Richard. The two figures gaped.

"I found her" Richard continued, glancing at Missy, "in the jungle, disoriented, calling for help. Jacob told me he was going to send someone."

The man frowned, "How do you know if she's that someone. She could easily be a new Dharma recruit, they've sent to infiltrate us." There were murmurs of agreement from around the camp, and Missy grew more nervous.

"She's not," replied Richard quickly. "I take my orders from Jacob, Charles, so if you think that his decision is wrong I suggest that you take it up with him."

Charles opened his mouth as if to speak, but Richard had turned away, the conversation was over.

Richard addressed the camp, "If anyone has any issues with Missy being present here then I suggest you discuss your feelings with me and I will pass on your concerns to Jacob."

The camp fell silent. Missy didn't know who Jacob was and didn't care.

She was so scared but Richard was there for her. She trusted him and felt safe in his company.

He turned to her.

"I'll get a tent set up for you, I'll organise for it to be put next to mine just for tonight," said Richard, turning and moving away to talk to a middle aged woman carrying a bucket of water.

Set up next to his? Missy thought.

Was he scared she would be attacked if he was not there to watch over her?

Horrible thoughts came into Missy's head.

She gazed around at the members of the camp. They were all still staring at her, whispering behind their hands to each other.

She looked back to Charles and the woman, they both stood, talking animatedly with each other glancing in Missy's direction very now and again.

She shook these thoughts off and turned back to Richard who was striding back towards her.

He placed a hand behind her lower back and manoeuvred her forwards towards a secluded tent on the outer edge of the perimeter.

"This is mine, go in and get some rest, you look like you need it," said Richard gently.

Missy was grateful, both her head and limbs ached terribly and her eye-lids felt heavy.

She moved towards the tent then stopped and turned. "Thank you Richard," she said smiling slightly and touching his arm.

He looked at her and smiled back as Missy entered the tent.

Richards's quarters were large but simple. He had a small pile of clothes folded in a corner, a makeshift bed and a large pile of books.

As she slipped off her boots she picked off the topmost text. It was a small green leather bound book.

She shuffled down under the blanket and began to flick through. The writing was all in Latin apart from a few small drawings.

She turned to a page and saw a detailed sketch, a man standing alone under a great looming shadow.

Written underneath was the word: CERBERUS.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard strode into the jungle confused and shaken up.

He'd never taken the strange and wonderful things the island could do for granted, but he could honestly say he had gotten used to them over the long period of time he'd been here.

Today however, was different.

He'd met Missy.

The moment he'd laid eyes on her he knew she was not Dharma.

Not out to spy or scheme, but she was one of them, one of his people.

He didn't know how he knew, it was like a gut feeling, right down in the pit of his stomach.

He had stared into her ocean coloured eyes and knew that all that she had told him was true. Such an unheard of, unbelievable story, but a story that was confirmed as true, this evening.

He'd promised that he'd take care of her, protect her and he had defended her in front of his people. They disagreed with him bringing her there, he knew it, but was willing to make that sacrifice.

He'd given her his tent for the evening so that she could get some sleep, she'd looked so tired and fragile he was worried she might collapse at any moment.

Richard had been sat outside the tent, when news of the men had reached the camp. The Dharma Initiative had broken the truce, and murdered two of his people.

Richard had sighed and got up, he'd known what he had to do.

He'd taken one last glance back at his quarters, before heading off into the jungle.

When he'd reached the Dharma village it was dark, and his presence had been noted. Large sirens echoed around the barracks as he had drawn closer to its centre. He had stood there waiting, waiting for someone to come out and confront him.

Goodspeed had finally crawled out of his hiding place, lying through his teeth to Richard as usual. Richard had very little patience left. All he wanted to do was get back to camp, eat and rest.

But the second person that had come out to speak to Richard this evening had been much more intriguing.

The man had had a deep southern accent, and from what Richard had seen, a rather huge ego, but he had tolerated this. The man had asked about the bomb, and where they had buried it.

A feeling of realisation had washed over Richard at this point. A knowing that this man had come to be here the same way Missy had.

He had tolerated the conversation about John Locke once again today, he had feigned surprise at this.

He knew for sure that this man would know Missy, but Richard had kept quiet not mentioning anything of their meeting or the fact that she lay asleep in his bed back at camp.

After his conversation with the southerner, he had said that his people needed justice for the two men lost and the man had agreed he would do what he could.

The people agreed that the body would be placed near to the sonic fence for pick-up in one hour and Richard had left their camp.

Now on the walk back, Richard deliberated whether to tell Missy that one of her fellow passengers was only a short walk away.

He had barely known her three hours and yet something inside him didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, to stay with his people.

He decided he would wait tell her when the time was right. When he had the chance he would go and ask Jacob what the right thing to do was.

The breeze picked up and Richard dug his left hand deep into his trouser pocket for warmth, the right held a lighted torch which he lowered so that the heat might warm his cold neck and shoulders.

As Richard reached camp and walked down the slope he saw heads turn towards him on his arrival.

"Paul, James," he beckoned, the two men stood, "Go to the fence, they've promised they'd leave him there." Richard handed Paul his torch and the two men passed him and walked off into the dense forest.

Charles who was sitting with Eloise and a few others around the campfire stood as if to address Richard but Richard was far too exhausted for another conflict and turned and walked towards his tent.

"If you're looking for her," shouted Charles, "she's over there."

Richard turned and looked to where Charles was gesturing, to a huddled figure sitting on a log at the opposite end of the camp, with her back to Richard and the rest of his people.

Missy had awoken with a start, she took several moments to realise where she was before she felt the cold sense of dread wash over her. She turned over and buried her face in the pillow, she could smell Richards scent on it. She breathed in the masculine, outdoorsy smell and turned over. She stared around the tent, she wondered if this was where he stayed all of the time. There were very little personal effects present apart from his mountain of books. She pulled another book from the stack onto her lap and propped herself up and began to read.

Soon enough the light began to grow dim and Missy found it very difficult to continue to read. She hoisted herself up and out of the blanket and pulled on her boots. Ill go and find Richard she thought, her throat parched and dry, longing for a sip of water.

Missy opened the exited through the flaps of the tent and saw all eyes suddenly turn to her. Most people were seated around the large fire in the centre of the camp. Missy avoided their gaze and searched the area for Richard.

He would be distinct, she thought, in his navy shirt compared to others who were dressed in mainly browns and greens. Her eyes darted between the tents but she could not see him.

It was cold and Missy shivered and headed back to fetch a blanket. Where was he? She thought to herself


	6. Chapter 6

Missy had awoken with a start, she took several moments to realise where she was before she felt the cold sense of dread wash over her.

She turned over and buried her face in the pillow, she could smell Richards scent on it.

She breathed in the masculine, outdoorsy smell and turned over.

She stared around the tent, she wondered if this was where he stayed all of the time.

There were very little personal effects present apart from his mountain of books. She pulled another book from the stack onto her lap and propped herself up and began to read.

Soon enough the light began to grow dim and Missy found it very difficult to continue.

She hoisted herself up and out of the blanket and pulled on her boots.

I'll go and find Richard she thought, her throat parched and dry, longing for a sip of water.

Missy exited through the flaps of the tent and saw all eyes suddenly turn to her.

Most people were seated around the large fire in the centre of the camp.

Missy avoided their gaze and searched the area for Richard.

He would be distinct, she thought, in his navy shirt compared to others who were dressed in mainly browns and greens. Her eyes darted between the tents but she could not see him.

It was cold and Missy shivered and headed back to fetch a blanket.

Where was he, she thought to herself.

She really wanted him to be there, just to have someone to talk to.

The people at the fire still stared and out of the corner of her eye she could see the man Charles raise his head to watch her over the heads of the others.

She ducked back in the tent and picket up the woollen blanket.

Should she stay inside? She thought to herself.

"No, I am not going to hide away," she muttered.

She strode out of the canvas, and went to find somewhere to sit.

She moved over to where a black woman and a young man were talking on a wooden bench across from her. As she approached the two looked up, they stared at her for a moment before turning away and continuing with their conversation, ignoring Missy completely.

Hurt and upset Missy walked over to the edge of the camp and took a seat on a large log and sat staring through the trees.

She couldn't stand having the people watching her any longer, their eyes upon her face.

She sat shivering as the minutes passed by, and pulled the blanket around her tightly.

About an hour had passed before she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Missy turned to see Richard staring down at her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "I brought you this," he said handing her a tin cup of steaming liquid. "Its tea. No milk, no sugar I'm afraid."

Missy smiled. "Thank you."

She welcomed the gesture and sipped it carefully as Richard came to sit beside her.

She could feel his warmth and that same scent that was on his pillow drifted around her with the breeze, it was comforting to her.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly, not meaning it to sound clingy.

"I had some business to attend to," he sighed.

"Out there in the jungle?" asked Missy.

"Over at the Dharma Initiative unfortunately," he replied, "but nothing to worry about."

Missy turned to look at him. "They don't want me here, do they?" she said tilting her head back towards the group that surrounded the fire.

Richard frowned to himself but didn't look at Missy. "I want you here," he said slowly.

Missy almost smiled but managed to hide it in time.

She was confused but happy that she had this man here with her.

Richard Alpert.

Oh how his name had rung around the beach camp. Rumours and stories of who he was, and what he had done. Nothing compared with those of Linus, but tales nonetheless. He had been painted as Linus' right hand man, a ruthless man, someone who would do anything for the sake of his people.

But this was not the Richard Missy saw.

This man was kind and trustworthy and had defended her.

She touched his hand softly and he turned and looked at her.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling.

It had been so long since she trusted someone so easily.

She gazed into his dark eyes and feeling her cheeks flushing quickly pulled her hand away and stared down into her still steaming cup.

Richard too, looked away and stared off into the darkness.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Missy reached up and touched the wound, she'd forgotten all about it, the pain had virtually disappeared. "It's OK," she replied, "you did a good job. How does it look?"

He leaned forward and inspected it. Missy laughed.

"What?" said Richard frowning bemusedly.

"Nothing," she giggled shaking her head. "You're just so...... serious."

Richard smiled and laughed too. "I guess I am...aren't I."

It was nice to see him smile, his face lit up and softened.

Missy suddenly remembered something. "You can speak Latin? She asked. "I mean, well, you can write it can't you?"

Richard's smile remained, "So you've been reading my journals?"

Missy blushed, "Um, well, I never meant to pry...."

"That's OK, I don't mind, yes I can read and write Latin, most of us here can."

Missy nodded and looked over her shoulder, she shivered again and wrapped the blanket around her more tightly and turned back to Richard.

She saw that he looked weary.

"You look tired," she said, "You should sleep."

Richard nodded and got to his feet as Missy did the same.

They both headed over to Richards tent and found that, to her surprise a similar tent had been erected right next to his.

"This is yours," Richard said pointing to the latter.

"Thanks," said Missy moving towards the opening. "Oh hang on, I forgot, you'll need this" she said handing him the blanket.

Their hands touched for a second as Richard reached for it and Missy was sure that she saw Richards face flush this time.

She smiled. "Goodnight Richard," she said softly, and entered the canvas.

She heard Richard linger for several moments outside, before entering his own.

As she lay down upon the bed and drifted off to sleep, she wished that the masculine, outdoorsy smell still lingered on her pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days had passed since Missy had entered the camp for the first time and Richard had savoured every moment he'd spent with her since that point.

He had reprimanded himself at first for getting too close to her.

Little things like a lingering smile or a brief touch of the hand.

But now Richard looked forwards to those moments, those brief glimpses of happiness amongst the monotony.

It had been a long time since he'd felt this way about anyone or anything for that matter.

He had once had a wife and a family, but since being on the island he had always been alone.

Even his fellow people avoided him at times.

Many nights he had sat alone writing by lamplight while the others laughed and joked and conversed. Although they spoke to him with respect, they did not show friendship or love towards him.

Now, however, Richard had someone of his own he could talk to, someone who didn't judge him for the job he did.

Missy had appeared in his dreams that first night after she had arrived at camp, wandering in and out of scenarios until he awoke.

The second day of her being with Richard's people had not been easy for Missy.

Many of them avoided her and cruel whispers still hung around campfire like the previous night's blackened firewood.

Richard had warned them and could do no more but it still hurt him to see the fear and pain in Missy's eyes when they ignored her, or worse, spoke of her in carrying whispers.

But Richard had attempted to shield her from this as much as possible.

They had gone for long walks on the pretence of getting water supplies or fresh fruit and had spent the days talking of life and art and books and it surprised him how much she knew for one so young.

They had laughed and joked and Richard had felt rejuvenated in her presence, longing for the days to never end.

He had showed her where he liked so sit and think, and showed her many different routes, to and from the camp.

When it had gotten dark they would head back and Richard would read passages from his journals and teach Missy the simpler Latin words, which she would carefully repeat after him.

Tonight Richard sat inside his tent with a book in his hands while Missy scribbled words on a piece of paper next to him.

Both of them were perched on wooden crates a little cramped in the small space.

"Astra inclinant, non necessitant," Missy read a little clumsily.

Richard smiled, "And it means?..."

Missy squinted down at the paper and searched the page for the correct translation. "Um, it means....."

Richard closed his book and placed it down onto the floor.

He looked up at her face, glowing in the lamplight as her eyes flicked towards him.

"You're making me nervous," she said smiling. "I know that astra means stars, but I'm not sure about the rest..." she said staring down at the paper again.

Richard let out a fake sigh, "It translates as 'The stars incline, they do not determine."

He stared at her and found that she was looking back at him.

"That's a pretty saying," she said and leaned over to reach for the book Richard had just placed down.

As she lifted up her head her eyes sparkled in the orange light and met with his.

For a moment Richard froze not knowing what to do.

They were close, very close.

Richard felt the warmth of her body next to his and smelt the sweet blossomy scent that clung to her hair.

Their faces were inches away from each other.

His heart pounded in his chest.

Was this fear? Nervousness? Definitely feelings Richard hadn't encountered in a long time.

He leant in towards her as she did the same.

Their lips met.

Several moments past, both locked in a soft and tender embrace.

Richard could not describe his feelings.

As they pulled apart Missy smiled and bit her lip, Richard was speechless and could do nothing but smile back affectionately.

"I should go," she said, motioning to the door and getting to her feet.

"Oh, OK," said Richard quickly doing the same.

They both exited the tent and turned to each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Missy nervously eyes flicking this way and that.

Richard nodded uncoordinatedly, and replied "Ok, yeah."

Both remained silent for a moment before Missy spoke again, "Well...goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Richard replied as Missy disappeared through the entrance to her tent.

He stood there for several seconds before making up his mind what to do.

Silently he picked up a torch that lay abandoned near to his tent and trudged off into the jungle


	8. Chapter 8

Richard's heart was pounding in his chest.

Taken back by the events of this evening, he had come here, to the great stone statue, not as monumental as it once was, but important nonetheless.

The events of the past few days had been a whirlwind to him.

A fleeting glimpse of beautiful and precious moments culminating in the wonderful embrace that took place several hours ago.

He knew what his feelings for her were, but knew that what he had to do might change what she felt about him, for all eternity.

Richard entered the great stone chamber, abandoning his lighted torch, in a bracket to his left, and walked forwards until he reached a great fire which burned in the centre of the room.

Pulling out a small vial from his pocket he emptied the fine contents into the flames, which roared and flared at their meeting.

"Hello Richard" said a voice behind him.

Richard continued to stare into the flames, "Hello Jacob," he said without turning around.

Jacob's footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as he circled the fire and stood opposite Richard. "It's good to see you old friend."

Richard looked up and his dark eyes met with Jacob's blue ones but he didn't reply.

"I'm guessing this isn't just a passing visit," Jacob grinned.

"No it isn't, but you know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Richard, but you know that I can't help you."

Richard stared blankly. He felt anger burning up inside him at these words.

"Tell me what to do," said Richard abruptly, "guide me..... You've had no problem with doing it before so why not now?"

Richard already knew the answer but still dreaded the response. He closed his eyes.

"She must be judged by the island, not by me," said Jacob quietly.

Richard shook at these words, his anger rising. "Why?" he shouted angrily. "Why should I let it?"

Jacob looked back calmly, ignoring Richards's outburst. "You have done this for me countless times, and so you must do it once again."

Richard merely stared at Jacob, his brows furrowed, angry.

He knew that this time, it would be different.

What if she wasn't meant to be with his people?

He knew what would happen if the Island didn't accept her, and he dreaded it.

The deep sense of guilt and fear rumbled in the pit of his stomach.

"When should I do it?" Richard replied slowly, lowering his gaze once again to the flames.

"That my friend is your choice, but you know that sooner or later it must be done," said Jacob in a slow but matter-of-fact tone.

Several minutes later, Richard stepped out into the cool night air, which whipped his face fiercely.

He closed his eyes.

He knew what he had to do, for her sake, though she didn't know it yet.

Fear pulsed through his body, he knew that this might tear them apart forever, a woman he had known merely a few days.

A woman who he knew he already loved.

Missy awoke slowly to the sound of someone softly calling her name. A warm breeze wafted in through the tent opening and teased her awake. She opened her eyes blearily and saw Richard crouched between the flaps of the tent holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," she replied her voice croaky and tired sounding, managing to smile back.

"I brought you this," he said handing her the cup, "tea, no milk, no sugar."

"Just the way I like it," Missy grinned taking a sip.

Missy gulped down the hot drink greatfully, looking at Richard, who spoke.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk," he said, "some of my people, they've seen a couple, living at the beach. We wondered if you would know them?"

Missy sat up intrigued, "maybe," she replied eagerly, "what do they look like?"


	9. Chapter 9

Missy awoke slowly to the sound of someone softly calling her name.

A warm breeze wafted in through the tent opening and teased her awake.

She opened her eyes blearily and saw Richard crouched between the flaps of the tent holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," she replied, her voice croaky and tired sounding, managing to smile back.

"I brought you this," he said handing her the cup, "tea, no milk, no sugar."

"Just the way I like it," Missy grinned taking a sip.

Missy gulped down the hot drink gratefully, looking at Richard, who spoke.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk this afternoon," he said, "some of my people, they've seen a couple, living at the beach. We wondered if you would know them?"

Missy sat up intrigued, "maybe," she replied eagerly, "what do they look like?"

"I'm not sure, I've just heard that they're starting to make quite a home for themselves there, so I thought that you could come with me so we could introduce ourselves properly," said Richard with a smile.

Missy smiled back. Who was it, she thought? Her mind flitting back to Sawyers face. She wondered if he was OK, wondered if it was him making a home for himself at the beach.

But even if it was him, would he really want to see her again.

Her heart fell, she knew the truth. She had seen the hate in his eyes when he looked at her.

Snapping out of it, she saw that Richard had a different look in his eyes, a look far from hate, she broadened her smile and blushed.

"I've got a few things to do this morning but we can leave this afternoon, when you're ready of course," he said glancing away, leaving through the tent flaps with a small wave of his hand.

Missy trudged slowly down to a nearby stream to wash and dress, still thinking of Sawyer and the people who had left with him.

She still resented Juliette, she had been a part of Benjamin Linus' plan, a plan that had torn her and Sawyer apart, and yet now she was with him somewhere and Missy wasn't.

Missy walked back into camp, her hair still dripping wet and sat herself down on a log, not too far from her tent.

She watched Richard who was chopping wood on the far side of the clearing.

He stood up for a moment to catch his breath, spotted Missy and smiled at her before continuing with his work.

Missy watched him for a while, almost entranced.

She watched his muscles work underneath his blue shirt, swinging the axe with great ease.

Her trance was broken however by a figure settling down to sit beside her on the log.

Missy glanced cautiously to her side.

It was the blonde woman, from the first night at camp. The woman turned to Missy.

"I'm Eloise," she said holding out her hand, Missy took it and shook it firmly.

"Missy," she replied nodding.

Eloise paused. "I'm sorry our first meeting was so abrupt, but things are often like that here. We're never sure who we can trust."

She spoke in a strong English accent, something of which Missy and she had in common.

Missy merely nodded.

She was sure Eloise was being sincere, but for what she had had to endure over the past few days, Missy was still angry.

"I know that we haven't been the nicest of people, but I'm holding out an olive branch....If there's anything you need, or want to know....I'll be happy to help." The sentence sounded strained, as if she really didn't want to do those things or help Missy in the slightest.

"Why are you doing this?" said Missy turning to Eloise, and staring her down.

Eloise paused and looked over at Richard. "Because he's happy," she said nodding towards him.

"What?" replied Missy abruptly.

Eloise took another long pause. "Richard has been alone for a long time......Sure he's had us here, but he's not content, not happy, not really....that is until you came along....... I don't know where you came from or if Jacob did really send you," said Eloise turning back towards Missy, "but if you make him this happy then you should stay, for his sake."

"I-I don't understand," said Missy blushing, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

Eloise smiled slightly, "Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

Missy shook her head innocently and tried to hide a smile, but she had a strange, fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Eloise looked back over at Richard who at that point had stood up straight and reached for a bottle of water which he sipped gratefully.

"Well let's just say that in the past five minutes, he's looked over at you.....oh, about eight times," said Eloise grinning.

Missy looked over at Richard who at the exact same time was gazing in her direction.

Missy beamed , as Richard smiled and waved back before setting down his water and beginning to walk towards her.

"See," said Eloise raising her eyebrows. Missy merely blushed.

Eloise got to her feet and turned to her, "I mean it, just come to me anytime, no matter who I'm with," she said shooting a dark glance towards her and Charles's tent.

As Richard wandered over, Eloise took that as her cue to leave. "Goodbye," she said smiling slightly, and walked away, nodding to Richard as he approached.

"Hello, "he said smiling at Missy, "what did she want?" he said shooting a furtive glance behind him, with a look of concern on his face as he turned towards Missy.

"Oh nothing, she was fine" Missy said honestly.

"OK, as long as you're sure," he said softly, his forehead beaded with sweat, "I'm going to go down to the stream for a quick dip, then are you still up for our walk?"

Missy nodded in agreement.

"OK then, Il be back in a while," he said touching her shoulder as he walked off behind her.

Missy sat on the log for a little while longer, contemplating what Eloise had said to her.

Was Richard really happier with her around? If so, did he think of her as more than a friend.

Eloise certainly thought so.

Missy was confused.

Her head swam with thoughts. But one thing she knew for certain, she was definitely happier when Richard was around.

She felt more alive.

In fact the more she thought about him, the more she realised she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

She shook off those thoughts, getting to her feet.

He wouldn't want a girl like her, Sawyer certainly hadn't.

"So why would Richard be any different," she muttered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Missy stood looking down at Richard who walked slowly up the steep slope towards her.

He glanced up and smiled at her as he approached.

His hair was wet and ruffled and Missy felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met.

Missy held out her hand to Richard, who took it, and tugged him the rest of the way up the slope.

He stumbled slightly as he reached her and Missy grinned at his clumsiness.

"Ready to go?" he asked, moving his hand to his satchel that hung from his side and pulling out a small green cloth.

"Yes, I am, " said Missy moving her hand behind her and patting her rucksack that was full of fruit, water and other supplies. "What's that?" she said nodding to the folded cloth in Richards hands.

He glanced down, "This....is for you," he said holding it out towards her.

Missy narrowed her eyes and grinned warily. "For me....?" she said taking the cloth warily.

Lowering her eyes she began to unravel the material and found within, a single red flower.

Missy stared at the blossom. It was such a vivid red, and was in full bloom, its petals folded back to reveal a beautiful yellow centre.

She lifted her eyes to Richard's face, "It...it's beautiful," she gasped.

Richard merely smiled embarrassedly and nodded.

She stared at him. Where had he got such a gorgeous flower as that from, she thought looking around.

But it was not that she was really concerned about.

Her heart was fluttering, and her stomach twisted in knots.

Missy had not thought about the kiss she had shared with Richard several nights ago since it happened, passing it off as her making a fool of herself yet again.

Though maybe, she thought, her feelings were not all one sided.

Missy smiled and took the flower, wrapping the viney, stem into her hair and tucking the flower-head behind her ear.

She turned her head so Richard could see.

"You look very pretty," he said softly.

Missy blushed, took Richard's hand and led him forwards, off into the dense forest, in the direction of the beach.

They walked together, hand in hand, in silence for a long while.

Richard leading the way, striding through the undergrowth with great ease while Missy followed behind, still retaining a firm grip on Richard's strong hand.

Missy at this point in time did not find the silence uncomfortable, nor did she find the fact that she was in such close contact with someone several days ago she would have been calling an enemy.

She looked up at Richard whose eyes were fixed on the path ahead of him.

Since that first day of him meeting her, this time around, she had never again asked about his age, she had believed him when he had assured her that he hadn't lied to her.

Richard was mystery to Missy, but part of her didn't want to know his secret, part of her wanted the issue to never arise for she knew that no good would come of him revealing the truth to her.

She shook the thought from her head as she noticed that the trees began to thin. "Are we near?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Richard glanced around at her, grinning at her hushed tones. "Yes we are."

She felt Richard tighten the grip on her hand and squeeze it slightly before turning around and carrying on along the path.

As the ground grew earthier, Missy looked down to see patches of sand littering the forest floor.

They were close, very close. Missy could smell the salty sea air and feel a cool breeze upon her face.

Richard began to slow down.

He turned around, let go of Missy's hand and instead placed his own on the small of her back and beckoned her forwards.

He pointed through the gap between two trees and Missy could just make out a small camp situated in a small clearing.

A small fire burned, between a large crate and what looked like the beginnings of an abode.

Missy took in the humble surroundings and turned to Richard who merely continued to stare at the clearing.

Suddenly Missy heard a voice and a man appear from the other side of the makeshift hut.

He was joined by another figure that Missy could not make out through the smoke that billowed from the fire.

Her heart was pounding. Who was it? She needed to see.

It was not until the smoke cleared for several seconds did Missy comprehend who she was staring at.

She gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bernard? Rose?" cried Missy stumbling around the tree towards their camp.

Both looked up simultaneously with surprised expressions upon their faces.

Missy stopped several feet away from them, comprehension dawning upon her of what had happened the last time she had seen them.

* * *

_(Flashback-2004)_

_Missy ran through the trees her heart pounding inside her chest, hearing the screams from the beach becoming louder and louder. _

_Missy gasped for breath as she skidded to a halt shielding herself behind a small tree on the outer perimeter of the beach. _

_Flames roared orange, licking the black sky._

_Missy could just make out the awful sight of several bodies lying upon the sand with burning arrows all around them. _

_She ducked as two arrows flew meters away from her. _

_Missy heard more screams to the left of her and ran towards the noise, her eyes searching the bodies that lay on the ground as she past, hoping, and praying that he wasn't one of them. _

_Running in between the trees she saw a small group of people up ahead, a voice shouting from them "MEET AT THE CREEK!"_

_Missy's heart leapt, he was still alive, up ahead. _

_She ran towards the group but was cut off by several more arrows flying past her shoulder and landing in front of her._

_She looked up and saw Sawyer staring back at her. _

_She could see him through the flames, his eyes burning in an orange glow. _

_He saw her and a look of hatred passed over his face._

"_Please," Missy mouthed behind the ever-mounting, wall of flames, but she knew that look. The look he had given her._

_Her eyes welling up with tears, she saw the rest of his group head off in the opposite direction, not noticing Missy. _

_Sawyer paused at stared at Missy for several more second before too, turning his back and heading off with the others._

_The flames in front reached for Missy, who recoiled._

_She could hear voices behind her. _

_Panicking she turned and moved off to her right at a run, avoiding those behind her, knowing that _she_ was never headed for the creek._

* * *

Rose and Bernard both walked forwards and embraced her. Missy knew that it felt so good to see them, captured in this homely embrace.

"It's so good to see you, we're so glad you're OK," said Rose pulling away and gazing at Missy.

Missy beamed.

Behind her she heard the undergrowth rustle, and saw Rose and Bernard's faces change expression.

Missy glanced around, before either Richard or the couple could say a word Missy spoke.

"Rose, Bernard, this is Richard. Richard Alpert."

* * *

Missy, Rose and Bernard spent over an hour recollecting their events since the attack upon the beach, whilst Richard listened.

At first, Rose and Bernard had been apprehensive about Richard, but after Missy told her tale, the couple had relaxed to his presence.

Missy was also surprised to see another familiar face in the form of Vincent the dog who had come bounding up, jumped upon Richard and had proceeded to lick his face.

Around an hour and a half since their arrival at Rose and Bernard's, Missy and Richard had risen and began to say their goodbyes.

"I will come see you again, soon," promised Missy hugging Rose for the last time. While Richard lingered on the perimeter.

"You had better," Rose replied, "and you can bring that handsome man back with you again if you must," she said smiling and winking.

Missy smiled and waved goodbye as her and Richard walked off through the trees.

Richard turned to Missy who smiled broadly, but he did not return it.

They walked in silence for a while, making their way now through the dense forest where the trees were large and the undergrowth compacted.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Missy after about thirty minutes of walking in silence.

Richard remained quiet not making eye contact with her.

Missy was confused, Richard had been fine before leaving Rose and Bernard's camp.

What was different now, was it something she had done?

Richard was walking several feet ahead of her, his head bowed, but walking steady.

Missy was just about to open her mouth to repeat her question, when she heard a noise behind her.

Quiet at first, then louder and louder.

Whispers in the trees.

She whipped around but there was no-one there.

Believing she had just imagined it she turned back around to face Richard, but Richard had gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Missy wheeled around on the spot and called his name but Richard did not reply.

Her eyes scanned the gaps between the trees for any sign of him.

She ran forwards in the direction they were headed for a few paces before coming to a halt and turning her head this way and that, looking for him.

"Richard!" she called loudly.

Her heart thumped in her chest.

Her palms grew sweaty and her breathing shallow.

She turned and headed in the opposite direction, moving at a fast pace, hoping to see a glimpse of his navy shirt or his dark hair.

Suddenly she heard a noise, pass through the trees to her left, she spun around hoping to see Richard walking towards her, but there was nothing.

Then she heard it again, on her right this time, a strange whirring sound.

She turned but again could not see anything but the dense undergrowth.

Then she heard it again to her left.

No, to her right.

She spun around.

The noise was moving.

Growing louder and louder, whirring and clicking as it past close to the back of her heard.

She turned around and saw him.

Sawyer.

Standing there about ten feet away from her, his clothes drenched in blood and his face twisted into a grimace.

Missy stepped back and stumbled on a tree root, and dropped her gaze momentarily.

She whipped her head up but the figure of Sawyer was gone.

Shaking with fear she spun her head around.

She stood, mouth gaping open, trembling turning back to the spot where Sawyer had stood moments before.

What had happened to him, she thought to herself, panicking, her breaths sharp and quick in her lungs.

Her head was a whirlwind.

Where had he gone? Was she just seeing things?

As soon as these thoughts had come, Missy heard a sharp voice murmur something from her left.

She spun around on the spot, expecting to see Sawyer standing there, but instead was a sandy-haired man.

A man she recognised.

A man who existed now, only in dusty old photos and foggy memories.

"Dad?" said Missy in almost a whisper, her voice, cracking as tears filled her eyes.

The man merely stood there staring at a point just a past Missy's shoulder.

Missy twisted her head around but there was nothing there.

She turned back to see the father that she barely knew mumbling to himself, talking in tongues.

She couldn't make out what he was saying but single words jumped out at her. "Rules.....broken......he is returning....," the strange words tolled like bells.

"Dad," she repeated her tears flowing down her cheeks.

She knew the truth, she knew he shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be seeing him.

Seeing him in the only shirt she remembered him in.

Seeing him fifteen years after the doctors could do nothing more than give her their condolences.

Missy's heart became torn with pain and sorrow.

Her chest heaved mercilessly and she let out a great sob.

She could no longer lock her feelings inside.

She could bear this no longer.

She took a step towards him, wanting to reach out and touch him, feel that he existed.

Her heart told her things that her head was disagreeing with completely.

She was torn, her mind, body and soul.

As she moved closer to him, he stopped his murmuring.

Everything became silent, an eerie moment, like the calm before a storm.

She held her breath and took another step closer.

As she did so her father locked his eyes on her own.

His look was one of sadness and pain.

Missy's heart almost tore in two.

Her lip trembled as she let out yet more tearful sobs.

Her body shaking and convulsing in fear.

She took another step.

She wanted only to reach him, get close to him, close enough.

She opened her mouth to speak and gasped when her father spoke before her.

His voice was deep.

Deeper than moments ago.

It seemed as if he was now really awake, looking at her, pleading with her.

Missy trembled with the words.

"It is not your time Mellissa, don't cross the path into destruction. They will return and one must die.....let this come to pass."

At this, her father turned on his heel and disappeared through the trees.

Missy remained frozen for several moments, confused and frightened by what she had heard, though it made very little sense to her.

Suddenly realising what had happened she got to her feet, tears still streaming down her cheeks, finding it difficult to find her way through the blurred trees.

She wiped at her eyes and ran faster and faster. She called out for him, as she had done with Richard, but as with him, there was no answer.

Still she ran, the trees and brambles tearing at her clothes and skin.

She came to clearing between two large trees and stopped, calling his name again and looking around frantically.

She needed to find him, she had to.

Her breath was sharp in her chest but she didn't care.

She spun around on the spot still calling for him desperately.

"Dad, please, come back," she croaked.

Suddenly she turned around and froze.

Missy was paralysed.

Her heart pounded in her chest frantically and yet she could not move.

It was there.

Millimetres from her face.

A monstrous and terrible thing.

A pillar of black smoke.

The black smoke encircled her, remaining close to her face, her eyes staring into the depthless pit.

Missy felt like she could see the forms of creation and the end of reality flashing past her eyes.

Images of her childhood, fears, pain, love.

Images from her memory that she barely remembered as clear as crystal, like a silent film-reel flickering past her face.

Tears fell from her eyes, she gasped loudly as she saw the plane crash, the bodies, Sawyer and the camp.

Her body shook and heaved as more pictures became clear, the flashes, the others, Richard, the kiss.....Missy closed her eyes.

She had seen enough.

She dropped to her knees


	13. Chapter 13

Richard stood motionless for several moments watching as the black shadow filtered away through the trees. Standing a little less than ten feet away, he had watched the whole scene unfold, as Missy battled invisible demons before him.

As he saw the tears pour from her eyes and the pleading in her voice, Richards own heart tore in two. He knew it had been the only way, but never meant for her to relive so much pain.

It had made her see things, terrible things. Richard had been there the whole time watching, but she hadn't seen him. At several points he had wanted to go over take her up in his arms and carry her away but knew this had to happen.

Richard remained watching now, as the smoke drifted away with its guttural noises, moving right past him.

Suddenly rain started to pour, hard and fast, engulfing him and his surroundings. He saw Missy drop to her knees and knew it was time, he rushed over to her.

When he reached her, she had her head bowed low, her clothes already sopping wet. He could hear her breathing, fast and heavy in her chest. He crouched in front of her and placed both hands gently on her shoulders.

"Missy?" he cried, through the torrential rain. For a moment she remained still, before slowly lifting her head, she was covered with sweat and trembling slightly. Her face took on an expression that Richard had never seen before, when her eyes met with his.

Her face tore into a look of pure revulsion. She pulled away from his grasp, shakily got to her feet and moved away from him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she accused. "You did that to me."

Her voice was croaky yet angry. Richard felt his heart plummet. For several moments he paused not knowing what to do. But he knew he had to tell her the truth as much as it pained him to do so.

"Yes, yes I did and I'm sorry," he replied slowly looking away.

She saw her move slightly and turn her head before suddenly running at him through the rain. Her hands reached his chest pushing him hard against a tree. Richard groaned as his back slammed into its wet trunk painfully.

He looked up to see Missy backing up slightly. Her tears continued to fall through the rain and she still trembled. What had he done to her, he'd caused her so much pain.

"I'm so sorry..." Richard attempted to speak before Missy cut in.

"Sorry? Sorry?" she asked, facing him, "you made me ...it made me...I saw things ... my father, my dad...."

She shouted these words, her hands flailing frantically, her clothes now stuck to her body.

"It happened to me too, I know how hard it was." Richard pleaded as he moved closer to her.

Missy turned and looked at him with anger on her face. "Then why did you let it happen to me, I thought we were friends? "She shouted through the rain, "was it all just a game, a sick game."

Richard opened his mouth to disagree but Missy got there first. With a painfully swipe Missy had hit Richard across the face. He lifted his hand to his cheek. He understood how she felt and didn't retaliate.

She pushed him again. "Come on, if you want to hurt me so bad?" she croaked behind tears and rain, she pushed him again waiting for a reaction.

Richard blinked heavily, he was trying hard to fight back his own tears. He loved her and it pained him to see her react this way towards him.

She pushed him again and threw her hand against his chest. "Hurt...me, " she cried.

Richard's heart felt heavy. She pushed him again and his back met with the tree for a second time.

She pounded her fists against his chest, tears falling through the swirling rain. She was shaking but still she continued to hit him.

Richard felt no pain with the strikes, only within his heart.

"Why.... wont... you... hurt... me...?" she sobbed frantically, her fist beating against his chest with every word.

Slowly her fists began to beat slower as she sobbed more, until Richard managed to stop her completely by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She didn't struggle and rested her head against his chest, her fists still placed there.

She was shaking terribly and she was soaked with a mixture of tears, sweat and rain, which still engulfed them both. Her sobbing grew louder and louder and more painful for Richard to listen to.

His rested his head on top of hers and she didn't push him away.

He felt her knees almost give way from under her, she shook so much. Still holding her he slid down the tree and sat on the muddy ground, Missy still crying in his arms.

He closed his eyes. They stayed there, under the shadow of the tree for what felt like hours, Missy calming with every moment that past, Richard never loosening his embrace.

When Missy finally raised her head, Richard kissed her forehead gently. Both of them emotional and sopping wet they gazed into each other's eyes and their lips met, once again. Richard and Missy embraced, finally giving into the passion and love they felt for each other. A love that had brought them together through all this.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Missy awoke slowly, her eyelids flickering as she grew adjusted to the morning light. She groaned and stretched, letting out a huge yawn.

"Morning sleepy," said a voice from next to her. Missy flipped over onto her side and opened her eyes. She smiled as Richard leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. He was sitting up in bed, writing in his small green journal as he did every morning. He slowly closed it and lay down to face her, propping up his head with his arm.

"Morning," she replied groggily, moving forward and kissing his cheek gently and moving her hand up to ruffle his dark hair.

He was perfect, she thought. Staring into his dark eyes that penetrated her own. She smiled again and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing it softly.

Missy felt his hand upon her chin as he lifted her face until it met with his own. Their lips met tenderly.

They were disturbed however by a voice calling Richards name from outside the tent.

Richard pulled away and sighed. "Duty calls," he said reluctantly, pulling on his boots.

"Oh do you have to?" said Missy wrapping her arms around him from behind, her hands lingering on his bare chest. "Pretend you're sick," she pleaded.

"I wish I could," he replied, turning his head, kissing her temple, then getting to his feet. He pulled on a grey shirt and started doing up the buttons.

"I'm sure I won't be long" said Richard, noticing Missy's rather despondent face, and leaving the tent.

Missy sighed and lay back on the bed, placing a hand to her forehead where Richard had kissed her. What a difference three years had made, she thought. She remembered the day when she had kneeled in the jungle, cut and bruised and Richard had patched up the wound on her temple.

She smiled and sighed to herself, thinking of how different things were now.

Slowly stretching her arms out in front of her. She sat up then got to her feet, grabbing some clothes and a towel and made her way out of the tent.

The moment she stepped out, she smelt the salty air and felt the wind whip her loose hair across her face.

It had been almost a month since they had relocated here to the beach. She had found the fresh air very calming, more so than the humid jungle. They had moved, many, many times since her first arrival, Richard more often than not leading them.

Missy walked down to the water and paddled her toes in it to get used to the cold. She turned and saw many of the familiar faces she knew dotted around the site.

Life with these people had grown easier with time and many of them she now regarded as her close friends. Her relationship with Richard had made it clear to them that she wasn't sent to infiltrate their camp as she was first accused of doing.

She loved him. She always had, since that first evening they had sat together on the outskirts of the camp. But it had been the island's test that had made her realise for certain what she'd truly wanted.

Missy bathed in the waves for several minutes before making her way out of the water. Looking up she saw Richard stood on the shore, holding her towel stretched out in his arms.

He smiled as she approached. Missy walked forwards and allowed him to wrap the towel around her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Been busy?"

"No, not really, just found out some information of one of the new Dharma recruits." Richard replied.

"Oh, anything special," Missy asked bending forwards to dry her legs.

Richard paused. Missy looked up at him and waited for a response. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Richard stared off into the ocean, his eyes flickering as he did so.

"I'm going to have to leave...for a few days..."

Missy knew at once what he meant. "B-But you can't," she replied quickly.

Richard looked down at his feet. "I have to, you know I do. I wish I didn't have to but..."

"But it's not your choice is it?" Missy cut in.

Missy knew that Richard needed to travel off the island, he had put it off for three years now, since she had been there. The first time she'd begged him not to go but now she knew that he couldn't send anyone else this time.

Richard turned and gazed at her "It will only be for a few days. Four tops," he said reaching for her hand and entwining it within his own.

Missy, her head bowed, nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Richard with his free hand stroked her face gently and Missy looked up. She saw sadness in his eyes.

"This will be the first time we've been apart since..."

"Since we met," said Richard finishing the sentence for her.

Missy grinned. "Since you met me actually, I'd already met you by then," she teased.

Richard raised his eyebrows. "I'm not including future encounters," he said smiling. "It was exactly three years today though, wasn't it?"

Missy nodded. "Three years today."

They stood in silence for several moments, contemplating their time spent together.

"When do you leave?" Missy asked after a while.

Richard sighed. "This afternoon." He paused. "But 'I'll be back on Thursday hopefully."

Missy gave a weak smile, and grasped her towel tightly around her. "I should go back and change," she said gesturing towards their tent.

Richard nodded as Missy turned away, her eyes filling up with tears.

At three o'clock, Missy and Richard stood together at the edge of their camp.

Missy had helped him pack several items for the journey but neither had said much to each other for the past few hours.

"Bring me back an Apollo bar, OK?" Missy said smiling.

Richard laughed. "OK, I can do that. Anything else?"

"Nope, nothing," said Missy shaking her head.

She knew he would only be gone for a few days but it broke her heart to see him leave her, even for a moment.

A silent tear fell from Missy's cheek.

"Don't cry," said Richard warmly, wiping away the tear "I got you something."

Richard moved his hand carefully to his pocket and pulled out a small red flower. The same type as he'd given her three years ago and placed it into her hand.

Missy smiled and threw herself on Richard, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She felt him move his strong arms around her waist and bury his face into her long blonde hair.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Missy replied.

They kissed lovingly for several moments before Richard pulled away, turned and walked off across the long expanse of beach.

Missy looked down at the red flower smiling, before looking back up to the figure of Richard, who glanced back and waved, before disappearing around the corner and out of sight, tears glinting in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Missy sat staring at the crashing waves while tears stung her eyes. She knew he would be back, but worried about him all the same. The dangers that lay on the island were much different to dangers out there.

She sighed and wiped eyes with her sleeve. He'd be fine, why was she worrying. She got to her feet and headed back to her tent.

Several minutes later Missy emerged with her bag and a bottle of water, a walk would do her good.

She trudged over to where she found Eloise and Charles sitting deep in conversation. They looked up as she approached. Eloise smiled but Charles was his same gruff old self and merely nodded as she got closer.

"Hi, Ellie, Charles. I was just going for a walk, I'll be back soon." Missy said pointing towards the jungle.

Eloise frowned. "Do you really think that's wise, it's getting late?"

"Missy placed her hand on her hip and glanced towards the trees. "I'm not going to go too far, just down to the stream, just need to clear my head."

"Ok," smiled Eloise, "I'll go with you if you want the company?"

Missy shook her head, "Thanks but I just want some time to myself."

"Ok, but if you're not back by the time it gets dark I'm sending someone," said Eloise motheringly.

Missy smiled. "I'm sure I'll be OK," she said turning and heading off through the trees.

Missy walked for about an hour contemplating Eloise's reaction to her walking alone through the jungle. Missy knew that she was not as skilled as Richard for walking through the dense undergrowth undetected but she had picked up several tricks from him over the years. She wasn't completely incompetent.

She sighed and headed forward, it was getting darker, and the thick canopy of trees blocked out most of the light. She had walked further than she intended to but at the moment couldn't face turning back.

The thought of sleeping in, what had been her and Richard's tent for almost three years, alone, made her walk further into the dense jungle, not wanting to go back. They had not spent a night apart since that fateful day, where she had seen her father in the rain.

Richard had been tender and caring when they had made passionate love under the trees on that day, neither able to resist any longer. When they had arrived back at their camp in the dark, both soaking wet and covered in mud, they had gone into his tent where he had kissed her and held her until morning.

She remembered it so clearly. The beginnings of a wonderful romance. She stopped in her tracks, the canopy above had become so dense that almost all of the light had been blocked out.

Maybe it was time to turn around and go back she thought to herself. Reluctantly she swung around and was about to move back in the same direction as she had came, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A light was moving to the left of her, about a hundred feet away. This was not a flame from a lighted torch but something different.

Whereas three years ago she would have been wary of moving through the dark jungle towards an unknown light, now she felt fearless. She knew this was no-one from her and Richard's people but still she thought it best to investigate.

She moved closer and silently where the undergrowth was densest. She stood mere few away from them and squinted through the trees.

In the dark she could just make out two men walking together talking in hushed tones. 'Dharma,' Missy thought as she gazed at their jumpsuit uniforms.

They got closer and Missy stifled a gasp as she saw their faces.

Sawyer and Miles moved through the trees, Miles holding a small black flashlight in his left hand and a piece of paper and a pencil in his right.

"Shine it over here," growled Sawyer as he stumbled across yet another tree root.

"Why don't you take it?" said Miles shoving the torch into Sawyer's hands.

Sawyer stopped and frowned at Miles, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, pleased he'd gotten such a reaction from him.

"Well what's got into you, Genghis?" teased Sawyer.

"Genghis. Oh yeah, that's good, because I'm Chinese right?" Miles replied sarcastically.

Sawyer grinned and chuckled.

"First of all, for your information, I was born in the United States," snapped Miles turning around, "Secondly, we've been doing this once a week, every week for nearly two and a half years now. Don't you think that if they really were around here we would have found them by now?"

Sawyer sucked his teeth angrily and strided past Miles, bumping his shoulder as he went.

"They must be out here somewhere, I know they are," said Sawyer snappily.

Miles stopped where he was and shouted. "So what if they are? What if we do find, Rose or Bernard or any of the others out here? What then? We just take them back, how are we gonna explain that to Horace or Radinsky?"

"Keep your goddamn voice down Hoss," rasped Sawyer striding back over towards Miles.

Miles looked away from Sawyer who was had his piercing gaze fixed upon him. For a moment he thought he saw something move in the trees where he was staring but quickly turned back to Sawyer as he spoke.

"We aint covered half the ground we were supposed to this week," whispered Sawyer, pointing to the paper in Miles's hand. "I'm comin' back out tomorrow, whether your with me or not."

Sawyer frowned and marched off through the trees back to the Dharma barracks, unknowingly passing feet away from the person he was really searching the island for.


	16. Chapter 17

Missy lay in her tent, head still spinning from the evening's events.

Sawyer was alive and well and living less than a mile away, but he was working for the Dharma Initiative. Why would he choose to live with them, those people?

Her head swam with thoughts. Had Richard know? Known he was there, living with them? He'd gone to their barracks often enough and had files on all of them, surely he'd know they had arrived there at the same time as Missy had.

She'd mentioned Sawyer on several occasions and told Richard how they were such great friends but never talked to him about what had pushed them apart.

Would Richard lie to her? He loved her, maybe he was just trying to protect her, but feelings of doubt flickered across her mind.

She tossed and turned the entire night and before she knew it dawn was breaking over the ocean. Missy could just see touches of pink across the horizon through her open tent flaps. She got up and stepped into the cool morning air.

Several of the other members of the group were already up, but she didn't want to talk to them. She walked back into the tent, doubt still heavy on her mind.

All of a sudden a thought came to her head. Richard's files. She quickly moved over to a large chest and threw open the lid. Inside were several hundred stacked papers all stuffed into files.

Her fingers rifled through the pages searching. "Ford, Ford, Ford," she chimed, her fingers flicking through the black dividers with white labelled names on them.

Edwards.... Ellet.... Ferguson...... At the next file her heart skipped a beat, Ford/LaFleur.

Although puzzled at the strange title she carefully took out the folder, opened it and began to read.

She read facts that Sawyer had told her and some that he had kept a secret and scanned down the page for the information she was looking for, even though she already knew she would find it there.

There it was, she had found it. Richard had lied to her, her heart pounded ferociously in her chest and a sharp throb of hurt entered her heart.

'FORD/LAFLEUR PLUS SEVERAL OTHER MEMBERS OF HIS GROUP JOINED WITH DHARMA UPON THE SAME DAY AS MISSY RAYMER JOINED US. WE HAVE VERY LITTLE INFORMATION ON HOW THEY GOT HERE BUT KNOW THAT RAYMER AND FORD/LAFLEUR WERE AQUAINTANCES PRIOR TO THEIR ARRIVAL IN 1977.'

Missy felt a lump in her throat, she was angry. Angry that Richard would write about her like that. She had told him about Sawyer, told him that they were more than mere 'acquaintances.' Why had he not updated it since she had told him these things

She shook her head and threw the file back into the chest. She knew what she was going to do. Sawyer had said that he would come out again tonight, so she would be there to meet him when he did.

--

For the next two nights Missy waited in the jungle, out in the densest part of the forest itself for any sight of Sawyer but each night she waited she was left disappointed, as there had been no sign of him.

She had waited in the same place as she had done that first night she saw him with Miles, hiding for hours in the undergrowth, but he never came. There was no sign of him or anyone else for that matter and Missy had grown increasingly anxious as the nights passed.

On the third night, Missy had walked out of camp and into the dense jungle telling Eloise she was going for yet another walk. Missy could tell that she was growing ever more suspicious but she wasn't about to compromise Sawyer's safety for her people when they hadn't even told her that he was here all this time.

She trudged further into the undergrowth until she came to her usual hiding spot where she crouched and waited.

Minutes passed by and Missy grew impatient. She twisted the leaves on the plant in front of her in frustration, knowing that tonight would be no different, that Sawyer wouldn't be here again.

But what if he wasn't going to come back here, she thought. What if he had chosen somewhere else to look tonight?

She got to her feet, brushed herself off and began to walk further into the jungle.

This was the only way, the only way she would see him again.

She walked for what felt like hours, not knowing where she was headed. Aimlessly ambling further into the jungle. It was abnormally dark but Missy knew that it was dangerous for her to light a torch as she normally would have done.

The undergrowth became dense and even the skills that Missy had picked up over the three years from Richard about how to keep silent amongst the plants and trees were useless here.

Brambles and branches tore at her clothes and Missy found it difficult to navigate in the darkened jungle tripping over roots and logs which only disoriented her further. She pulled her hood up over her head to stop her face and neck getting scratched even more than it already was.

She was out of breath and stood still for a moment to compose herself. She turned around and suddenly panicked. Which way had she come?

She turned this way and that. None of her surroundings looked familiar to her. She had walked out in the jungle several times, but now she was in far too deep and everything was far too dark for her to know where she was.

She spun around, disoriented and confused before a voice spoke out of the darkness.

A voice Missy recognised very well.

"Hello Missy."

The voice from came behind her, it was cold and cruel.

She knew she needn't turn around. She recognised the voice well.

"Hello Charles," she said quietly. "How did you find me?"

He chuckled coolly to himself. "Well you've been out here, on your own every night, I wondered how much walking you could actually do."

Missy spun around and stared at Charles directly in the face.

"So you thought you'd follow me?" said Missy suspiciously.

Charles merely grinned to himself. "Well I wanted to know what you're doing. The moment Richard leaves, you head off for hours on end, alone out here."

Missy clenched her fists.

"Well I guess you caught me," Missy snapped. "But I think I'm allowed to have secrets seeing as you and Richard and, well, everyone else has kept secrets from me since I've been with you all."

Charles frowned and spoke slowly. "What secrets?" He looked intrigued but was giving nothing away.

"I thought I was part of your group, but you never wanted me here did you? I don't see why you didn't just send me to Dharma and get it over with." Missy said snidely.

"Dharma? What's this got to do with them?..."

Missy cut in. "You know what," she snapped. "Why would Richard hide the fact that my friends were over at Dharma all this time?"

Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" whispered Charles threateningly.

Missy was shocked.

Charles didn't know.

His reaction was serious and he looked angry.

Missy decided to back-track, Charles obviously didn't know anything, so why had Richard lied to both her and the rest of his people?

"Um, well, I mean I'm probably wrong, OK I admit that. I must have just made a mistake. I mean, if you don't know anything..."

Charles cut across her sharply. "What did you mean your friends?" He moved towards her menacingly.

Missy's heart thumped, she was scared. Charles was not someone she'd like to get on the wrong side of.

"Um, look...I...I think I've made a mistake..." she said thinking quickly.

Charles was mere feet away from her, she could see a vein throb in his temple through the impending darkness.

"What friends are you talking about?" he repeated menacingly getting horribly close to her, so much so that Missy could feel his hot breath on her face.

Her eyes flicked away from his, unable to keep contact with him. She had always been a terrible liar.

Missy remained silent. She didn't want Richard to get into trouble, despite him lying to her.

"Tell me!" Charles roared in her face.

"I c-cant...." Missy whispered, her lip trembling.

Charles's hand suddenly moved to her throat. He was not grasping hard, but the threat was still there.

"Just tell me!" Charles shouted fiercely his fingers tightening on her neck sharply.

Suddenly somewhere from behind her, Missy heard the click of a gun.

Charles lifted his gaze and loosened the grip on Missy's neck.

Charles flinched, as if to reach for the gun that Missy knew was hidden at his side, but a familiar voice cut in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hoss!"


	17. Chapter 18

Sawyer recognised that voice.

Standing, looking down upon the two people, he longed for the hooded figure to turn and face him. He'd seen a glimpse of her blonde hair and knew that he had finally found her.

The man gazed at Sawyer menacingly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Sawyer's mouth was dry and his palms sweaty but he retained a firm grip upon his gun, pointing it at the wild haired man.

"Put your hands in the air." Sawyer said commandingly.

The hooded figure flinched at the sound but the man merely continued to stare before opening his mouth to respond.

"And why should we do that?" he said coolly.

Sawyer fumed, he was too tired to play these games. He knew that she could be in great danger, with that man standing so close to her. He longed for her to face him so that he could be sure.

His mind raced, he knew he had to be careful. Her life was in danger as well as his.

He had searched for three years. Three years on this goddamn island. Had they been keeping her prisoner all this time? From what he had seen this man was not her friend.

"Coz' I said so, Limey." Sawyer replied furrowing his brow further. "Put your hands in the air an' face me."

Sawyer spoke slowly and carefully and the hooded figure turned on the spot.

It was her.

Her ocean coloured eyes met with his own. She looked terrified and raised her hands in the air.

Sawyer was speechless. She had barely changed in three years. Her hair was longer and her clothes different but she had that same spark that same energy as before. She looked a little ruffled but good given the circumstances.

His heart burned and he became angry, thinking about how the hostiles would have kept her a prisoner. Guilt crept over him, thinking of how cowardly he'd been to never attempt to search for her at their camp.

He now knew what to do and quickly turned his attentions back to the dark-haired man.

"I'm taking one of you with me, back to my camp," Sawyer said smoothly.

"And why would you want to do that?" replied the man, sneering.

Sawyer paused. "Coz' I want some information and seeing as you don' seem that willin', I'm gonna take Blondie here."

Sawyer strode forward and grabbed Missy by the arm, still pointing his gun at the curly-haired man.

"You follow us, I'll shoot you," Sawyer said menacingly, walking backwards dragging Missy off through the trees back towards the Dharma village.

Sawyer guided her forwards, still pointing his gun over his shoulder at the man until he was out of sight.

He kept a firm grip on Missy's arm for several hundred yards, still glancing over his shoulder every now and again to check they weren't being followed.

When he was sure the man was nowhere in the vicinity, Sawyer stopped and turned Missy towards him.

She was pale and frightened, her eyes widening as he faced her.

"What you doin' out here?" he said pleadingly, "You bin' with them all this time? They hurt you?"

She frowned, looking puzzled. "Have who hurt me?" she answered. "You mean Charles?" She said, gesturing back in the direction from which they came.

Sawyer was confused, she didn't seem that grateful he had rescued her.

"Where are you taking me?" She said quietly. "To Dharma? Because I don't want to come with you."

Sawyer was stunned. Why didn't she want to be at Dharma? What kind of ideas had they filled her head with?

"What? You'd rather be out here, with them waitin' to take you prisoner again?" said Sawyer exasperatedly.

"Prisoner? Prisoner? I was never their prisoner?"

"So you were livin' out here on your own?" asked Sawyer, growing more and more confused by this conversation.

He had looked for her for almost three years, searching the island for her. Despite what she had done, abandoning her at the beach was his biggest regret. All he had wanted to do was find her again. He had loved her. She had been his closest friend and he felt a stab of guilt every time he realised that he wasn't there to protect her. Though now she was here, inches away from him there was distance between them, three years without each other they would never gain back.

"No. I've been with my people." She said firmly, penetrating his eyes with her own.

Sawyer frowned angrily. "You mean with them?"

Missy nodded.

"They're hostiles!" Sawyer shouted.

Missy moved closer to him so that there was barely space between them and stabbed a finger into his chest.

"No James. It's your people who are the hostiles!"


	18. Chapter 19

Sawyer grasped Missy's arm as they walked across the well-kept lawn towards a small building in the centre of the village.

It was morning and several of the residents had began to emerge from their homes and stood outside taking a closer look at the new arrival.

Missy thought back to the first day she had arrived at her own camp with Richard. She recognised the same unfriendly expressions as she had done back then here today. Now people whispered and even children stood behind their parents, on their tip-toes trying to get a better look at her.

"Where are you taking me?" Missy said in a low voice.

"Horace's place," Sawyer hissed out of the side of his mouth.

Missy didn't argue, she'd heard of Horace, Horace Goodspeed. Richard had mentioned he'd been leader of the Dharma Initiative but that was about all she knew.

Missy squirmed, Sawyer's grip was hard.

"Hey, ease off," she whispered.

Sawyers grip loosened. "Sorry," he said quietly, " But I gotta' pretend that you're one of them."

"I am one of them," Missy replied hoarsely.

She had longed to see Sawyer in so long, but now that she was here with him and his so called people she was angry, angry that he had such different views to her. What had happened to him?

He had refused to believe she was part of the native group. He had told her she had been brainwashed by them, but right now Missy believed he was the one that had been brainwashed.

Looking around at this idyllic little world she wondered whether these people really knew why this island was special. Whether they knew that they should be trying to get away from this place not building a life here.

As they approached the small holding a short man with long hair and glasses came out of the front door. His eyes widened in shock as his gaze fell upon Missy. This was Horace, Missy assumed. He ran quickly down the steps towards her and Sawyer looking angry.

"LaFleur! What they hell is she doing here!" said Horace exasperatedly.

Missy turned to Sawyer but knew she should keep her mouth shut.

Sawyer moved closer to Horace. "Listen Horace, I know what I'm doing..."

"No you don't. Don't you realise what you've done just by bringing her here?" He raised his hand to his forehead and covered his eyes looking stressed.

Missy saw Sawyer shift his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"You understand that he's going to come after her," said Horace slowly, lowering his hand.

Missy's eyes flicked towards Horace. What did he mean by that?

"No, it'll be fine..." started Sawyer.

"No it won't!" said Horace raising his voice. "You've broken the truce now. He'll come here to get her back!"

"I'm taking her to mine," said Sawyer squeezing Missy's arm tighter and veering her to the right.

"No, you're not!" said Horace moving quickly to block off Sawyer and Missy.

Behind Horace, Missy saw a familiar figure appear at the porch of the house opposite them. A blonde haired woman, who Missy still, after all this time, despised. Seeing her face only brought back the memories of what she had done. What Richard had been a part of as well. Something she hadn't thought about it in a long time.

And now although she loved him it frightened her to hear how these people spoke of Richard with fear and resentment in their voices.

What would Richard say when he came back to their camp and found that she was gone? What would he do? Missy couldn't picture Richard angry or mad and wondered why these people were so terrified of him. Surely he wouldn't do anything bad would he?

She shook these thoughts from her head.

Sawyer pushed past a flustered Horace and led Missy up to where Juliet stood, quite still at the top of the steps.

"Hello Missy," said Juliette as they walked up towards her.

Missy ignored her and merely scowled, trying to shake off Sawyer's grip.

Juliette turned to him, "I wondered where you were, you were gone all night," she said softly.

Missy continued to wrestle her arm away from Sawyer, who dug his fingers in harder.

"I found her didn't I. Out there with one of them," he replied.

Juliette looked at Missy suddenly. "You've been living with the others?"

Missy didn't answer, instead Sawyer replied for her.

"She said that they're her people now," he said mockingly.

Missy turned and glared at him. He didn't believe her.

"It's the truth," she hissed, "and I'm sure my people know a lot more about me, than your people know about you. They know who you really are James?"

Sawyer frowned menacingly at Missy.

"Or what you're actually capable of, Juliette?" she said threateningly.

Sawyer glanced at Juliette, who merely remained deadpan.

"I guess not," whispered Missy smiling maliciously, staring at Juliette.

There was a pause before Sawyer grunted and gave Missy a sharp push forwards towards the door to the small house.

The decor inside was homely, several pairs of shoes littered the hallway. A pair of muddy boots, and a couple of pairs of women's sandals.

A moment of realisation flooded Missy. Sawyer and Juliette were a couple. How had she not realised this earlier, she shook her head in complete bemusement and shot a look at Juliette over her shoulder.

If only Sawyer knew what she'd done.

Missy laughed to herself, as Sawyer led her into a little living room and pushed her towards a sofa, finally letting go of her arm.

Missy sat and turned to look at him. He still had a look of gaping disbelief upon his face and Missy sighed. She had missed him and his salty manner and snide comments, but these were missing from the Sawyer that stood before him. Maybe he was more LaFleur now than Sawyer.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Missy asked.

Since learning he was still alive after three long years she had wanted to see him, to hear his voice once again, but she never meant for him to bring her to Dharma, that was the last thing she wanted. Dharma was not somewhere she wanted to be, she wanted to be back with Richard, despite what he had done.

Sawyer shook his head. "I dunno, I didn't think that far."

Missy smiled weakly.

"I'm hungry," she said, "you got anything to eat?"

Sawyer nodded and looked towards Juliette who rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked out of the room.

Missy tried to suppress a grin and leaned back against the soft sofa cushions. Oh how she had missed these small home comforts, but now they were something she could live without. She now knew that there were more important things in life.

Sawyer lowered himself onto the chair opposite her, looking tense, his hands clasped before him. He stared at her for a moment then spoke slowly.

"I should never have left you," he said lowering his eyes to the floor.

Missy felt a strange pang of sadness and stared down at her hands. She didn't reply.

"An' I'm sorry I didn't come an' get you..." he said trailing off.

Missy twisted her fingers in her lap uncomfortably.

"I've been OK," she replied. "They've looked after me."

Sawyer looked up but didn't interrupt her.

Missy knew she should tell him the truth.

"Richard, Richard Alpert...he found me out there, after those flashes....he brought me back to their camp...he took care of me..." Missy said slowly.

"Alpert?" whispered Sawyer his eyes narrowing. "But I met Alpert, an' he didn' say anythin' bout you bein' with him?"

Missy shrugged. "I'm not sure what Richard was thinking. Maybe his was trying to protect me....I don't know."

Missy didn't want to think about these things or Richard. She missed him too much for words despite his foolish actions and whatever the reason behind them.

She placed her head in her hands and brushed back her hair. Sawyer got up and moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Listen, you can come here, I'll tell them that you got shipwrecked here with us, that you were part of our crew, they'll believe me, you can live here with us for a while.." he said gesturing around him.

"Shipwrecked?" Missy replied exasperatedly, "No wait Sawyer, I don't want to live here, I want to go back to my people...to Richard..."

"Richard?" replied Sawyer quickly frowning at her.

Missy nodded. "Yes Richard." She paused and turned to look at Sawyer. "I love him."


	19. Chapter 20

Richard walked back along the shoreline, tired and weary from his long journey. It had taken longer than it should have and Richard was panged with guilt for leaving Missy for so long.

Finding the information he had needed on the mainland had been more difficult than he had first thought but he was glad to be back on the island after a long and stressful few days.

He'd arrived back and had taken a detour to see Jacob to inform him on the things he had discovered, only for Jacob to tell him something that Richard now carried with him with an impending sense of dread.

Richard had been angry to receive this certain news from Jacob. He was happy for the first time since he could remember, but it was only Jacob who able to take these happy moments and ruin them. He had already almost risked their relationship once and Richard was damned if he was going to let him do it again.

Richard stopped, letting the cool sea breeze wash over him, reaching down to his satchel and groping for his water canister. He was tired and his body ached, he wanted nothing more than to have a bite to eat and settle down to sleep next to the woman he loved. It was early morning and he hoped he could grab a few hours sleep before dawn broke.

He took a long deep swig and continued with his journey listening to the waves crash beside him.

It was just over an hour before he finally reached the camp. He could see the last few remnants of fires burning out on its outskirts.

Slowly he trudged towards it, longing to see Missy, he knew she must be asleep at this hour. He headed over to where his and Missy's tent stood on the far perimeter of the camp.

Being as quiet as possible he placed down his satchel and began to undo the tent flaps. He slowly lifted them and peered inside.

The bed was empty.

Richard stared for a few moments in disbelief. Where was she?

His eyes searched around the tent for a moment, praying that she was hiding somewhere and was about to playfully jump out at his at any second. But she wasn't there.

His heart pounded. She was missing.

Was she in someone else's tent?

He threw away this theory. She would never do that to him, he thought.

Or out in the jungle perhaps?

He gulped as anxiousness crept over him painfully.

Stepping away from the tent he turned around and found Charles standing behind him with Ellie close at his heels.

They both had grim looks upon their faces. Richards's heart plummeted to his stomach.

"What's happened?.....Where is she?" he asked quickly.

Neither of them answered.

Richard felt his temper begin to rise. He had no time to play these games. What had happened to her?

He stepped forwards.

"Where is she?" he said his voice growing louder. "Answer me."

There was a pause before Charles opened his mouth and spoke.

"We're not going to answer anything until you tell us exactly what you've been keeping from us."

Richard stood puzzled.

"Look I have no time for this. I need you to tell me where she is?" he replied.

"I'll tell you where she is," said Charles menacingly, "You're beloved Missy began creeping off to the jungle the night you left. She said that you'd lied to her, and that you'd known her so called friends were over in Dharma all this time."

Richard stared. She'd found out.

He had never meant to keep it from her, but as time went on he had found it more and more difficult to find an opportunity to tell her the truth. He had always been worried that he would lose her if he told her, but now he feared his lies had pushed her away.

"Jacob never really sent her, did he?" said Charles, "We should have dumped her at Dharma on that first day she came here,"

"She needed us...." started Richard.

"She was a liability!" Charles shouted.

Around them, Richard could see lanterns being lit inside tents and began to see his people emerging to see what the commotion was about.

"So you let her leave?" Richard said, shaking angrily.

Charles paused.

"No.....she was taken....by a man named LaFleur."

"LaFleur?" said Richard feeling a cold sense of dread wash over him.

"It was written on his jumpsuit," added Charles.

Richard's heart thumped in his chest. He had taken her. The man she once knew.

Did she choose to go with him?

Anger mounted inside him as he pondered this.

Charles began to speak again.

"We should never have trusted your judgement in the first place, as you've always said Richard, you're just an advisor, not a leader. "

Richard's heart pounded, anger and fear rearing up inside him. He remained silent.

"I think it's time I stepped up." said Charles broadly.

Richard's eyes widened. "It doesn't work like that," he said shaking his head. "Jacob chooses..."

Charles cut across him, "I don't really think it's yours or Jacob's decision to make. Right now we need to think of what's best for our people, and you're choices, to keep things from us, to lie to us, isn't what we want from our leader."

A murmur of agreement fluttered around the camp. Most of the figures were out of their tents and stood behind Charles now.

Richard had no choice.

"You're right," he said nodding. "take the position,"

Charles smiled smugly and turned around to the rest of the group for appraisal.

Anger bubbled inside Richard. All Charles cared about was his own self-indulgence. He despised the man.

Richard marched forward until his face was inches from Charles's own.

He cared about only one thing now.

"Where did he take her Charles?" Said Richard threateningly.

There was a pause as Charles stared Richard out before answering.

"Dharma."

Richard turned on the spot and marched off towards his tent. His body shook with anger. He picked up his satchel and walked back through the on looking crowd and up the beach towards the cover of the trees.

All he wanted to do right now was get her back. He needed her.

He just hoped she felt the same.


	20. Chapter 21

Missy stretched out on the porch swing and closed her eyes as a warm comfortable breeze drifted over her. Dangling her foot over the edge she allowed the seat to rock back and forth, as she drifted into a soft slumber.

It had been just over two days since she had arrived at Dharma and this had been the first moment she had had to herself since then.

Sawyer had kept watch over her almost every minute since she had arrived.

They didn't speak much, every conversation they had seemed to turn into an argument. Missy remembered how they used to be so alike and now, they disagreed on the tiniest of things.

It infuriated had Missy to see him act like this, this wasn't Sawyer. The way he spoke, the way the other members looked to him for advice, this was Lafleur, not the man she once knew.

They spent their days in silence with only records and books to fill the awkwardness. Many of the Dharma residents had called around, to the house, usually under the pretence of discussing other matters with LaFleur, but their eyes seemed to linger a little too long on Missy when they spotted her.

She felt as if she was a freak show. An Other. Someone who these people feared. But why?

She had been thrilled to see Jin again and wept when he had appeared at the door on the first night, as she had seen the freighter blow, those many years ago and was glad he had escaped the explosion. He had sat and talked with her, his English improving by the day, and had urged her to stay at Dharma.

Juliette had avoided Missy as much as possible staying longer at work and getting early nights. There was tension between them and she knew Sawyer sensed it. But Missy had kept quiet, keeping to her word, a promise that was made over three years ago.

Missy slept on the couch in the living room, tossing and turning all night, unable to shut off her thoughts. Sawyer couldn't sleep either, she would hear him each night walk to the kitchen, get a beer from the fridge and sit in the corner of the room watching Missy, who each night would pretend she was asleep until he went back to bed.

She felt sorry for him. She had come into his life and he had risked everything for him to keep her here. But all Missy wanted to do was go back to her camp, back to her people.

Now she lay here on the porch, the sun golden in the sky while a soft breeze danced around her.

Sawyer was at work. He had begrudgingly left her at lunchtime to visit one of the sites. Juliette was at work too, so Missy was alone in their house.

But Missy was still never completely alone here. Horace had set an armed guard to keep watch of Missy at all times. He stood outside the house, day and night. Missy opened her eyes and sat up slightly on the bench. She could see the man standing guard opposite the house, his gun loose at his side. As he looked at her, Missy smiled and waved mockingly. She saw him tighten his grip on his rifle.

Grinning to herself she slouched back down on the swing, relaxing, her thoughts drifting to Richard.

She missed him.

Her heart felt heavy every time she thought of him. It still pained her to think of how he had betrayed her but she still wanted to be with him, more than anything in the world.

It had been days since she had seen him, held him, kissed him.

The pain of thinking about him stung her. Slowly she lifted herself up and off the swing and headed into the house, saluting the guard, who watched her as she went in.

She walked into the living room and over to the record player.

"Geronimo Jackson or Willie Nelson?" she said to herself, before choosing and slipping the LP out of its cover and placing it on the turntable.

She walked to the kitchen as the record began playing, poured herself a glass of water and leaned upon the counter listening to the song.

'These are your friends, but are they real friends. Do they love you as much as me? Are you sure this is where you want to be?'

"What the hell?" said Missy, storming into the living room and flicking the needle off the record.

The lyrics were too true to life. She rubbed her face with her hand and sat down on the couch. She couldn't stand this anymore.

What was she going to do?

She jumped slightly as the front door slammed and Juliette entered the living room.

"Get up," she said sternly.

"What?" said Missy looking puzzled.

Juliette moved over to her and grabbed Missy by the arm.

"Get up," she repeated.

"OK, OK. What the hell's wrong?" said Missy getting to her feet.

Juliette dragged her towards the window and pulled back the net curtain.

She turned and stared at Missy anxiously.

"Richard's here."


	21. Chapter 22

Missy peered out of the window and saw him. Richard. Walking into the centre of camp as members of Dharma began to panic, running everywhere, gathering up children and dragging them indoors. Men in jumpsuit's moved forward with guns, each taking aim at the man walking into camp, Sawyer amongst them.

She squinted her eyes and moved closer to the window to get a better look.

Staring at the approaching figure, she began to realise why these people were so scared of him.

Missy had never seen Richard like this before. His eyes burning dark and angry, unblinking and penetrating. His jaw was set and his fists clenched at his side and he walked towards the group of men with determination. A sense of power and anger emanating off him as he went.

She saw him stop several feet away from the ever increasing group of men who now surrounded him.

Missy turned to Juliette. "T-They're gonna kill him. W-w-we have to do something," she said pleadingly.

Juliette slowly turned away from the window and looked at Missy. "I believe that they're probably more scared of him than he is of them. Richard knows how to defend himself."

Missy frowned. "But he doesn't have a gun. They all do. Look he's surrounded."

Juliette opened her mouth to reply, but Missy with one last glance at the window moved towards the door.

"I'm going out there!"

Suddenly a figure burst through the front door making the two women jump.

It was Jin followed by a rather flustered looking Miles both of them holding handguns.

"LaFleur told us to watch over you," said Jin breathlessly, gesturing outside.

Missy's temper flared. "With guns?.......You think I'm that bad, you'd actually use a gun on me?" she asked glancing between the three silent figures.

No- one replied. "Get out of my way! I'm going to see Richard," she said moving towards the door. But Jin moved in front of her followed by Miles.

"We can't let you do that," said Jin awkwardly, "LaFleur, I mean Sawyer's, orders."

"So what? I'm your prisoner now?" she said raising her eyebrows.

Anger flared up inside of her, none of them even willing to make eye contact with her. Richard was the other side of the wall but she was trapped here inside this house.

Throwing Juliette a look of pure loathing she strode back towards the window.

"Fine," said Missy cocking her head, "I'll just wait for him to come to me."

--

These last few days had been crazy. A tornado of sorts, blowing path of destruction through his life.

Missy's reappearance in it had not been an easy one and now thing had got a whole lot worse in the last ten minutes.

He had been in the control room sorting through some old security files with Phil, when he had appeared on one of the CCTV screens.

Richard Alpert.

"What the hell was that?" asked Phil, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know," said Sawyer moving over to the computer and zooming in.

He just managed to catch the back of the figure as he moved out of screen.

"Try camera 4," said Sawyer quickly gesturing to Phil.

Phil moved over to the panel and fumbled with the switches. The screen flickered as a black and white image of the sonic fence popped up. Within seconds a dark figure moved across the screen.

"It's Alpert," said Phil panicking and looking towards Sawyer, who too couldn't help the worried look that spread across his face.

The two continued to watch the screen in astonishment as Richard Alpert walked straight through the sonic fence and out the other side.

"H-how the hell did he do that," asked Phil. "The fence is turned up to maximum."

"I don't know, but that son-of-a-bitch is headed this way," said Sawyer striding out of room.

Now Sawyer stood alongside a group of Dharma men, their guns all pointing at Alpert who stood in front of them furious and enraged looking.

Phil stood next to Sawyer and hissed out of the side of his mouth at him. "Why the hell didn't he trigger the sirens?"

Sawyer lowered his gun. "Beat's me. But why have a chat with Mr Eyeliner?" he said marching forward toward the statue like figure of Richard, glancing towards the window which Missy peered through as he did so.


	22. Chapter 23

Richard strode into camp. He saw the women gathering up children, he heard the screams as they ran into their homes and saw the men who stood, a human wall in front of him.

He was angry. Very angry. LaFleur had taken her here, to this place. To a society that didn't understand the true purpose of this island.

But what Richard just couldn't understand is why Missy had gone with him. Richard had taught her enough for her to look after herself in the jungle, how to escape traps and dupe her capturers.

She wouldn't have willingly gone with LaFleur would she?

Richard knew that she loved him, but he _had_ deceived her. He only hoped that she would forgive him for what he had done and that it had not been her choice to stay hey here with LaFleur and the people of Dharma.

Now he stopped feet away from the men who pointed guns straight at him, fearless at the sight of them.

Looking around at the crowd that now surrounded him, he searched for the man who had taken Missy. The man he had met three years ago.

He gritted his teeth and waited. He was a patient man and was determined to find her, and neither LaFleur nor his men were going to stand in his way.

--

Sawyer sauntered out of the crowd of men as Richard turned to face him.

Sawyer was taken aback by the anger in this man's eyes, a look he hadn't seen the last time they met.

He must really want her back, thought Sawyer, sizing Richard up. But he wasn't going to let him take her that easily.

"Hello Richard," he said coolly.

Richard's eyes narrowed, he moved closer to Sawyer threateningly and looked around the village.

"Where is she?" he replied.

Sawyer sniffed and paused. "I don't know who you're talking ab-......"

"Tell me where she is!" Richard said, raising his voice. At this, Sawyer heard the familiar sound of guns being raised and chambers being loaded all around him.

He looked around at his fellow Dharma men who looked agitated and concerned at Richard's sudden outburst.

Sawyer stared down at his feet for a few moments before raising his head, a smile flickering across his face.

"Fine. You got me. She's here. But here's a little question you gotta ask yourself Hoss, why did she wanna come here in the first place? You think that if she truly loved you and your people so much you she would have come running here to find us?" Sawyer said in, what was merely a whisper.

Sawyer saw Richard's jaw loosen slightly before tightening up again. He saw it, that flicker in his demeanour. That sorrow in his eyes, that little sign, that weakness that told him that he did love her.

Sawyer softened and backed up slightly.

He saw that Richard's intentions were true enough and that he must feel now exactly the same way as Sawyer had, all those years he was searching for her.

Sawyer was about to open his mouth, when a voice shouted from his right.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sawyer looked around to see Radzinsky and Horace march through the group of men and stop in their tracks at the sight of Richard standing there.

They looked back and forth between Sawyer and Richard uneasily before Horace moved towards Sawyer.

"What is going on here LaFleur?" he said quietly, glancing at Richard who merely stared back, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sawyer shook his head. He knew Horace knew exactly why Richard had come here. Sawyer shook his head.

"I got it under control Horace," said Sawyer pleadingly.

Horace opened his mouth to argue as Richard spoke.

"What exactly have you got under control? he said stepping forward. "You're stopping me from seeing her, you call that control? You just me where she is and we won't have a problem will we?"

Richard was indeed menacing, his eyes flashed dangerously at Sawyer as he spoke.

Everyone it seemed sensed the anger in Richard at that moment, the whole group seemed to tense up.

Suddenly Radzinsky stepped forwards in front of Sawyer, facing Richard.

"So Mr Alpert, you think you can just come here and threaten us and expect us to just stand here and take it?" said Radzinsky sharply.

Richard stepped forward so his face was inches from Radzinsky's own.

"Yes, I do," said Richard, in what was merely a whisper.

In a flash, Radzinsky had thrown himself forward onto Richard who as quick as lightening had dodged out of the way, turned and grabbed Radzinsky into a chokehold. Several of the surrounding men moved forward attempting to throw Richard off but Richard was too fast and had floored the men with quick and heavy blows. But more men stepped up and jumped upon him. He was outnumbered.

Sawyer stood back, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to help Alpert but at the same time neither did he want to hurt him. Missy cared for this man from what she had told him. She was probably watching from the house and if he harmed Alpert he knew that she would never forgive him.

--

"_Sawyer please!" Missy pleaded, as she knelt on the ground, tears streaming down her face._

_Sawyer turned and looked at her, hate burning in his eyes as well as the tears he tried to hide._

"_You told Linus everything about me, everything!" he roared._

"_I-I never meant...he told me...he told me I had to....i-if I didn't ,he w-would have........." she said trailing off, overwhelmed by painful sobs._

_He looked down at her, a look of loathing etched upon his face. She had betrayed him. His best friend, the woman he thought he could trust. _

"_Please Sawyer, I'm sorry..."_

_He knelt down next to her as she raised her head to look at him._

_His face was close to hers._

_He despised her. She had given away secrets he had never wanted anyone to know, and now looking at her, the woman he used to love, he was filled with nothing but disgust and betrayal. _

"_I don't want you anywhere near me Raymer, y'hear?" he said viciously, "Stay away from me!"_

_And with that , he stood up and strode off back towards camp without a second glance at the figure of Missy still sobbing, a mere heap on the floor , behind him. _

--

Missy stood inside the house and watched the drama outside unfold.

She saw the men take their first punches at Richard and couldn't bear to watch the spectacle any longer.

She quickly moved towards the door and was again stooped in her path by Jin and Miles.

She was angry and agitated, she had no time for this she had to help Richard.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled threateningly.

Jin calmly answered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that,"

Missy looked daggers at him. "The hell you can't!"

She took a step towards the door and Jin and Miles raised their guns.

Missy was shocked and furious, looking down the barrel of two pistols.

"Shoot me then," she said coolly.

Jin and Miles exchanged nervous looks.

"Look if you're gonna shoot me then do it!"

There was a pause, a deadly silence. Missy wondered if this was it. If this was the end. But a voice spoke.

"Let her go," said Juliette.

Missy wheeled around.

A moment passed between the two women, things they had felt about each other for the past few years vanishing. A moment of mutual understanding fell between them.

"Thank you," said Missy moving towards the door.

--

Sawyer stood watching, as men leapt upon Richard pulling him to the ground, not knowing what to do.

Alpert could handle himself, he could give him that. He had taken most of the men out, but several of the stronger men had now managed to pin him down and began to strike him furiously.

"Stop," said Sawyer quietly, shaking his head.

The men continued.

"I said stop," he repeated, shouting this time.

Still they threw punches.

"I said stop goddamit, that's enough!"

No reaction.

"HE SAID THATS ENOUGH!" screamed a voice from behind him.

The men stopped what they were doing and Sawyer spun around, to see Missy running down the steps towards them.

Her eyes burning wild with anger and rage.


	23. Chapter 24

Missy stormed over to where Sawyer stood and threw him an angry look.

"Get the hell out of my way!" she yelled, pushing Sawyer and the other men out of her path to reach Richard.

He was knelt on the ground and looked up at her as she approached. Missy was surprised to find him neither bruised nor bloodied, although he did look a little shaken up.

"Richard," she said softly kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand to the side of his face. He winced slightly but gave her a small smile.

All around her she saw the sight of guns being picked up and pointed her way.

She turned and frowned at Sawyer. "So you thought you'd keep me prisoner here did you," she said snarling angrily.

She stood up and faced him. "Who the hell do you think you are? I expected that from them," she said gesturing at the rest of the Dharma members, "but not from you."

Sawyer's eyes flickered away from her uneasily.

"You think that by pointing guns at me it'll make me want to stay, here with you?" she said.

He shook his head. "Look I just wanted you to be safe..."

"But I was safe Sa...James. Don't you understand, I'm safer with Richard than you will ever be living here," she said lowering her voice so that only Sawyer could hear.

He furrowed his brow.

She moved closer to him, close enough to whisper in his ear. "Don't you wonder why there were no Dharma people here in 2004. Don't you wonder what happened to all of them?"

She stepped back, staring at the now frowning Sawyer, who looked almost strained.

"You've got to get out of here," she whispered, before turning back towards Richard who was now stood, brushing himself off.

She looked at Richard and smiled, she had missed him so much and every moment they had spent apart had been torture for her.

The very moment she had seen him walk into camp mere minutes ago, all her grudges had fallen away. She had forgiven him for what he had done. He had only been protecting her, protecting her against the people of Dharma. Against these hostiles.

She moved over to him and reached for his hand. He willingly took hers within his own as they touched. Uncaring about the surrounding spectators, they embraced. She felt his strong arms slip her into a warm, comforting clinch. She was once again in the arms of the man she loved.

Suddenly she heard a slow solitary applause coming from behind her. They broke apart and Missy turned to see Radzinsky stood there clapping, a smug smile upon his face and a steady trickle of blood flowing from his lip.

"What a wonderful performance," he said snidely. "But you don't really think we're just going to let you walk out of here do you?"

Missy glanced at Sawyer nervously.

"It's funny you just turning up here like this isn't it? Coming into our camp, living amongst our people for days," said Radzinsky sarcastically. "You infiltrate us, collect information on us. It's what you're people do isn't it?"

Missy went to take a step forwards but Richard placed an arm in front of her and walked towards Radzinsky himself.

"Yes that's what we do, but this only started when you came here, to this island and claimed it as your own. You kill, you fight, you destroy and you corrupt," said Richard firmly turning back to Missy and re-grasping her hand.

"We're leaving," he said calmly.

Radzinsky merely gaped, as Richard tugged Missy forward through the crowd of men.

"No you can't!" Radzinsky shouted flustered, looking around at his men. "S-somebody stop them!"

Missy and Richard continued walking.

"Shoot them!" Radzinsky shouted.

Some of the men raised their guns and pointed them at Richard and Missy who immediately stopped in their tracks.. Missy's heart pounded, fear creeping over her, she knew Radzinsky was serious.

"Lower your guns," came a voice from her far left. It was Horace. "Let them go,"

Radzinsky turned to Horace furiously. "What are you doing!?!" he screamed.

Horace shook his head. "We're not going to kill them Stuart, they've done nothing wrong."

"Apart from injuring about seven of our men?"

"He was defending himself...." replied Horace.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" shouted Radzinsky.

Horace lifted his hand to his head. "Not yours Stuart!"

Radzinky looked appalled.

"I think that you should go back to your house and take a rest. OK? I'm not breaking the truce because of your inability to let things go."

Radzinsky gritted his teeth, fuming, but slowly backed dwon.

Horace paused and stared at him for several moments before turning quickly to Missy and Richard.

"Go," he said quietly.

Richard nodded at him, gripped Missy's hand tighter and the two moved further through the surrounding crowd and out into the clearing. The Dharma men watching them as they went.

Missy heard running behind her and turned around to see Sawyer catching up to them. She tugged Richard's arm and he came to a halt beside her.

"Listen," said Sawyer breathlessly, keeping his voice low, "I'm sorry, to both of y'all, I never meant for this..."

"It's OK," cut-in Missy, "we'll see each other again." She looked at Richard uneasily but he nodded in agreement.

Missy smiled.

"I'm sorry all this happened, everything...y'know I should have never have left you...." said Sawyer.

"Don't," said Missy, "its fine, listen all of that........look I-I never meant to betray you....it was Linus..." Missy paused finding it difficult to continue, "he...he told me it was the only thing I could do to save your life."

"To save my life?" Sawyer repeated, looking confused.

"The crew from the freighter, Linus said they were going to kill everyone....h-h-he said he would make sure you would be safe.....if I gave them some information," said Missy tearfully.

"How?" said Sawyer.

Missy paused. Juliette was the one who she had given the information to, and she had consequently passed on the information to Linus and the rest of the others. But now Missy didn't have the heart to tell Sawyer the truth.

"He sent someone to collect it, I wrote it all down," said Missy, lying.

Sawyer shook his head. "You believed him? Linus? After all he's done to us?"

Missy paused uncomfortably, not wishing to speak in front of Richard at this moment, "I didn't want to lose you." She looked away from him, over to the houses, where Juliette, Jin and Miles now stood watching.

"We should go," she said glancing at Richard who nodded.

They turned and began to move off before Missy paused once again and turned around.

"They're coming back," she said slowly, choosing her word carefully, "I don't know when. All I know is that they're coming."

Sawyer opened his mouth but before he was able to say a word, Missy and Richard disappeared out of sight.


	24. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in aaages, I'm really sorry, but I hope you all enjoy this.**

**It was weird getting back to it after all this time. Hope I haven't lost my .**

**This chapter is kind of a summariser and picks up on a lot of things that are about to happen.**

* * *

Missy and Richard walked through the dense jungle in silence.

Their hands had parted a long time ago and now a dense fog of awkwardness threatened to consume them.

It had been about an hour since they had left the Dharma camp and now Missy felt tired and out of breath.

"Can we stop," she said, after a moment, wiping her brow.

"Yeah of course," said Richard, pulling a canister of water out of his bag and handing it to Missy.

"Thanks," she said, taking a quick swig, being careful not to catch Richards's eye.

Right now she felt nothing but uncomfortable in his presence, she had to ask him.

"Why did you lie to me?" she said in a casual voice handing the bottle back to him.

He froze.

"Come on Richard, I know you better than anyone, there must have been a reason?" she said walking up to him and taking his hand in hers.

She saw him sigh and relax a little.

"I don't know," he said running a hand through his thick, dark hair. "I just didn't want to lose you I guess."

He paused before staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that don't you? And lying to you....well that was a mistake.....I was just scared..." He trailed off.

Missy felt overwhelmed.

She had missed him.

Leaning forwards she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which he returned quickly.

Richard carefully manoeuvred Missy so that she was backed up against a tree.

She tugged her lips free from his and grinned.

"Cheeky," she muttered.

Richard raised his eyebrows and went to kiss her again.

* * *

They both lay next to the warming campfire that Richard had produced, cuddled up in each other's arms.

"So you went back to camp then?" said Missy yawning.

"Yes, I did," said Richard a little awkwardly.

Missy gazed up into his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

Richard stretched out his legs as his face tensed up into a frown.

"Charles," he said.

"Why what's he done?" said Missy, her eyes widening, remembering how he had threatened her in the jungle, just before Sawyer had arrived to save her.

"He was angry, that I'd lied to him......about you," he said quietly, "he said he's taking over the role of leader."

"B-But he can't...." said Missy, pulling away from Richard to turn to look at him properly, "I thought it was Jacob who chooses....."

"It is," said Richard looking down at his and Missy's entwined hands, "and he did...."

"He did what?" said Missy suddenly.

"He chose someone, to become our new leader. I was called to visit him when I came back from the trip. He already told me."

"Well......who is it?" asked Missy quickly, praying that Charles would be overthrown as their new leader by someone else from the camp.

"I can't say, but Jacob told me, that they would soon show their colours," said Richard solemnly.

Missy shook her head. "Well they better show them _real_ soon."

The couple sat in silence for several moments contemplating the thought that they would have to put up with Widmore as their leader.

After a while, Richard suddenly spoke.

"So you and LaFleur......" said Richard gazing down at the ground.

"Yes," said Missy quietly, "he was from the plane. We were friends."

"Just friends?" he asked.

Missy nodded. "Of course....Look Richard I've spoken about him before, I told you everything."

"Yes, but I just want to know now...." he said glancing towards her.

Missy sighed. "Okay. Well we became friends after the crash. _Just_ friends. He thought I betrayed him.....and I suppose in a way I did...but I wasn't only trying to save him....and we got separated and that's when I met you."

"So what did you do.....at Dharma..... since you've been there?" asked Richard inquisitively.

"Well they had someone keep a watch on me at all times."

"LaFleur?"

"Well, yes he did sometimes....but I've always known him as Sawyer, not LaFleur."

"I thought his name was James, James Ford?" said Richard furrowing his eyebrows.

Missy half smiled. "Yeah...it's kinda complicated..." she said chuckling.

Richard obviously didn't appreciate this inside joke and turned away, still frowning.

"So what did you do....together?" he snapped.

"Nothing, we just talked," said Missy innocently.

"Right," said Richard.

Missy scowled and got to her feet.

"Look I don't understand what you're getting so mad about?" she said looking at Richard. "Nothing happened......he's with someone, they live together."

Richard looked up at her.

"Oh, I didn't realise," he said quietly.

"And you're the one getting mad at me when you lied to me for three years?" she said incredulously.

Richard got to his feet.

"Well then why did you allow yourself to be dragged off by LaFleur....Sawyer...whatever? I've taught you so many ways to evade capture by one of them. Why did you let him just take you?" Richard yelled.

"He was holding a gun to my head, what was I supposed to do?" shouted Missy.

"If you really wanted to get away from him you would have," snapped Richard.

"Gosh, you're such an idiot!" screamed Missy, tears in her eyes, "it's you I love, not him!"

Richard stopped and gazed at her, the fire in his eyes deteriorating.

He moved forwards and grasped her towards him quickly, pressing his lips passionately to hers.

They pulled away after a few moments, both gasping for breath.

Missy lifted up her hand and traced her fingers gently across Richard's jaw-line.

"I do love you," she whispered pressing her forehead against his.

It was so true.

Richard closed his eyes, looking content.

"Nothing's going to tear us apart," he sighed, "not now."

* * *

2007.

The group of passengers, labelled by some as the Oceanic Six all sat on the flight, twitching anxiously, waiting for the moment it would happen.

They were all nervous, very nervous.

Meanwhile Frank Lapidus was sat up-front, piloting the aeroplane, happy and content. Nothing could ruin his day. Little did he know, that down below was a cargo so dangerous that all of their lives were at risk.

Not only Frank's, or the Oceanic Six but the lives of all of the people on the Island.

But for all they knew, John Locke was dead.

* * *

Jacob sat on the beach staring up at the starry sky.

Something was coming, he could sense it.

The loophole had finally been found.

His days were numbered.

* * *

The aeroplane shook violently and the passengers all screwed up their eyes as a blinding white light surrounded them.

* * *

Missy woke with a start and sat up bolt upright, sweat dripping from every pore.

She gazed around, up at the night's sky and down at Richard who was sleeping next to her peacefully.

Something was wrong.

She wiped her brow and lay back down, but all she could see in her head was the face of one man.

John Locke.

* * *

**I do hope you all enjoyed that. Is it ok? Please review and let me know what you think. **

**It's quite hard trying to get back into it again but hopefully it kind of worked. Anyway, let me know!**


	25. Chapter 26

**This takes place on the same day as the Ajira flight landed on the island containing the Oceanic six, Ben, Frank, Illana and her group and Locke's body.**

* * *

It was dawn and Richard and Missy were almost back to their camp.

They said little to each other as they walked but the silence was comfortable.

Richard glanced over at Missy, glad that she was finally back with him. God, he had missed her during his trip and so worried when he had found out that she was at Dharma.

It sent shivers down his spine to think of her being in such close proximity with that man LaFleur. He knew that they had been friends, but he wasn't sure how close they actually were.

He shook the idea from his head. She loved him, she had said so.

Missy looked over at him and Richard forced a smile.

"You okay?" she asked, tilting her head and scrutinising him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think we're far now," he said gazing at his surroundings.

"Yeah, this looks kinda familiar," said Missy, gazing at the forest floor.

Richard frowned. "Well the beach camp should be just through here."

He moved forwards and pushed back a stray branch, revealing an empty stretch of beach.

"Are you sure?" laughed Missy, gazing around. "Wow, I think for once Mr Alpert...you might just be wrong."

They stepped forwards onto the soft white sand.

"No, I'm not," said Richard in a panicked voice. "They beach camp was here, right here.......look..."

He moved over and kicked at a pile of burnt kindling, half covered by the sand.

"Looks like they wanted to make a quick getaway, before we got back," he muttered, gazing across the beach.

"S-So they don't want us with them anymore....after all you've done for them?" said Missy, sounding worried.

"Looks like it," murmured Richard, a dark look in their eyes.

"So what do we do?" whispered Missy moving over to him and grasping his arm.

He slipped his hand around her waist protectively. "We need to go see Jacob."

* * *

"What the hell? Jacob lives here?" said Missy as they approached a huge stone foot at the far end of the beach.

Richard said nothing and merely beckoned her closer to the base of the statue.

"Stay here," he said, kissing her cheek, "I won't be long."

Missy nodded as Richard ambled up the rocks surrounding the large base. To Missy's surprise, he carefully moved his hands across the bricks. He suddenly halted and pushed at them vigorously revealing a large doorway. Giving her once last glance, he made his way inside the base of the statue.

Missy gazed around, looking out across the beach, glad that she wasn't going inside.

She walked down to the water edge and slipped off her boots, dipping her toes cautiously in the water.

She closed her eyes and let the warm sea breeze wash over her. The morning sun was strong and dazzling.

Suddenly Missy heard a loud whirring and clicking noise coming from behind her. Spinning around and opening her eyes, she just made out a small black wisp of smoke disappearing into the trees.

She blinked. It couldn't be could it?

She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly movement in the undergrowth caught her gaze. She visibly stepped back as she saw the figure of a man walking near to the tree line.

A man who had haunted her dreams the previous night.

John Locke.

She gasped.

It had been years since she'd seen him last. Where had he been? And how was he here now?

"John!" she called out to him, but he kept on walking.

"John!" she cried a second time.

He was almost out of sight and Missy resisted the urge to run after him.

Suddenly he turned and stared at her.

Something was different about him.

Missy shuddered as John lifted his arm and pointed behind her out to the sea.

Missy spun around and for a second she was sure she could see a large black ship looming on the horizon, but the sun was too bright and she was forced to turn away, blinded.

Quickly she turned to the place where John had been, moments before, but he was gone.

Missy suddenly jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

She spun around to see Richard. A look of concern on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked frowning.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," said Missy glancing towards the horizon, and then to the tree-line, but both spectacles were gone.

"Come on," said Richard taking Missy's hand, "the camp are headed North-East, we should be there by nightfall."

Missy nodded and followed Richard up the beach and through the undergrowth.

* * *

Missy stumbled through the trees visibly shaken. It had begun to get dark and Richard was a few steps ahead of her.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing, Missy to yelp slightly with fear.

"We're here," he said holding out a hand and pulling Missy to him.

Missy squinted through the trees and could just make out several fires burning and the voices of people quietly chatting.

Richard and Missy walked defiantly down the slope and into the camp.

Heads turned to look at them as they arrived.

Some people stood and others whispered to each other behind their hands.

"I'm surprised you haven't shot us already?" said Richard gazing at several of the men who looked awestruck at their presence.

Missy could see the men squirming under Richard's accusation.

To their left, Missy could just make out the figure of Eloise exiting her tent. She approached Richard and Missy.

"Where's Charles?" asked Richard frowning.

"Out riding," said Eloise quietly.

"So how is he as your new leader?" asked Richard sneering and glancing at Missy.

Eloise shook her head. "He doesn't know what he's doing," said Eloise shaking her head. "He doesn't know what we need as a group. He thought he did, but as soon as you left he started giving orders, throwing his weight around.......cant you come back....take charge...be our leader again?"

Richard stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ellie," he muttered, "but if Charles wants to be leader then we have to allow him that....I'm sorry, but it was your decision," he said addressing the whole group, "you chose him."

"A-are you staying?" asked Eloise, looking at Richard.

He nodded and pulled Missy to him."Yes we'll stay, but remember it's his rule....you'll have to do what he says."

"And you?" said Eloise, "Wont you have to follow his rule too?"

Richard shook his head and frowned. "I only take orders from Jacob," he said marching off.

Missy tailed after him and helped as he began to assemble a spare tent, hoping that Charles would never return from his ride.

* * *

**Hoped you like that, don't worry it does get more exiting!**

**More coming soon......by the way first two episodes of Season 6 were EPIC!!!!!! **

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 27

**This takes place after the Ajira airways plane dropped the Oceanic Six on the island and after Sayid has shot Ben Linus. **

* * *

Missy awoke to see the first rays of sunlight entering through her open tent.

She flipped over onto her side to see that Richard had already left, probably off doing his normal duties around the camp.

It had been just over a week since Missy and Richard had returned to their camp and Charles had not been happy to see them, to say the least.

He and Richard had argued long into the night on the evening of their return. Charles saying that Richard was not needed anymore.

But it look Missy by surprise that none of the other members of camp had backed Charles up on this. She could see that they didn't think he was a good leader.

Missy stretched and got up and out of bed, ready for a brand new day.

* * *

"We can't let him die!" cried Kate, looking down at the wounded and dying form of young Ben Linus.

"Well there's nothing we can do!" shouted Sawyer, turning away.

Suddenly Juliet spoke up. "Yes there is," she said quietly, looking at Kate. "We can take him to the Others."

"What?" shouted Sawyer, spinning around and glaring at her.

"They may be able to save his life," said Juliet turning towards him.

"B-but the Others....don't you call them hostiles for a reason?" said Kate gazing back and forth between Sawyer and Juliet.

Sawyer looked at Juliet for a moment before turning to Kate. "No...there's one we know we can trust.....she'll help him....."

Kate frowned. "Who?"

"Missy," muttered Sawyer holding his head in his hands.

Kate gasped.

* * *

Missy wandered down to the stream to bathe, pulling her long blonde hair out of its loose plait.

She swam a few lengths through the deep pool and washed, before clambering out and drying herself on a large flattened rock at the edge of the water.

* * *

Richard walked through the undergrowth, with two men from their group.

"We saw them go this way..." said Thomas, pointing to a small patch of broke twigs. "Looks like they went through there."

"What do you think they're doing all the way out here?" asked Clifford, glancing at Richard.

Richard frowned. "Well......let's go ask them."

* * *

Missy wandered back into camp, where there was still no sigh of Richard.

She sighed. She hated it when he wasn't around. She missed him too much.

* * *

"Hey!" said Richard, walking out of the cover of the trees, coming face to face with LaFleur and a woman with long dark hair. In LaFleur's arms, Richard noticed, was a young boy, a young boy he recognised very well.

"Where'd you come from?" said Sawyer stopping in his tracks and frowning.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," said Richard moving forward so that he was face-to-face with LaFleur. "Why are you here...wandering around our jungle?"

LaFleur sniffed, before his lips formed into a wide smirk. "We've come to see Missy."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "She's not here."

"Then take me to her," said LaFleur snappily.

"Why do you want to see her?" asked Richard stepping even closer to LaFleur threateningly. He glanced down at the boy in LaFleur's arms. "Is that Benjamin Linus?"

Sawyer chuckled. "The very same."

The brown-haired woman suddenly spoke up and moved over to Richard.

"Please.......he's been shot........we thought that you could save him," she said pleadingly.

Richard frowned. "And who are you?"

"She's no-one," said LaFleur placing a defensive hand in front of the women.

Richard glanced at them and then back to Ben Linus.

"Wait here...." he said darkly, "...I'll fetch Missy...she can decide if he needs our help...."

* * *

Missy sat around outside her tent, sipping at the dregs of her weak coffee, when suddenly she saw Richard run hurriedly into the camp.

She smiled as he rushed over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" she said, but Richard pulled her o her feet.

"You have to come with us," he said grasping her hand tightly and pulling her into the jungle.

"W-What's going on?" stuttered Missy, furrowing her brow.

"It's your friend LaFleur...." said Richard sounding irritable, "He wants to see you."

Missy tugged at Richard arm urging him to stop. Richard swung around to face her.

"Why? Why would he want to see me Richard? What's going on?" she snapped.

Richard rubbed his face with his hand.

"It Ben Linus....he's been shot.....LaFleur wants us to save him...." said Richard gazing at the ground.

"Linus?" gasped Missy.

She remembered back to the last time she had seen the grown Ben Linus, when he had tricked her into giving up information on Sawyer.

"So Sawyer said that we could save him? Why?" said Missy, confused.

Richard shook his head. "Can we trust him?"

"Who? Sawyer?" said Missy glancing up.

Richard frowned. "No, Linus."

"He's evil, Richard.....he manipulates and he always wins...he always gets his own way," she muttered.

"But...when I first met you....you said...you said he was one of us.....our leader...." said Richard, gazing into Missy's eyes.

She nodded. "Yes he was. But can't we change the future?"

Richard shook his head. "I don't think Jacob would agree."

Missy gasped. "Was it Linus?......The person Jacob said would be our next leader...."

Richard paused before visibly gulping and giving Missy a slight nod. "Yes it was."

Missy took a step back and turned away. She knew what they had to do.

"We need to find LaFleur," said Missy taking Richard's hand once again.

"And Linus-?" asked Richard pulling her back for a moment.

"We need to save him," said Missy before walking off into the trees.

* * *

Sawyer kicked his heels as he stood with Kate and two of the hostiles Richard had left to keep a watch on them.

"How long do you think he's going to be?" asked Kate sidling up to Sawyer.

"I don't know, do I Freckles," he said scowling.

Kate turned away and leaned against a nearby tree.

Just then, a rustling sound was heard in the undergrowth before them, as Richard appeared followed by Missy.

Sawyer grinned as he spotted Missy, strolling towards them, hair damp and tousled.

"Hey Missy," said Sawyer loudly, causing Richard to scowl fiercely. Missy was the only one he had never given a nickname to.

But Missy froze in her tracks as she spotted Kate, standing near the tree.

"Y-You? What are you doing here?" said Missy alarmed. "You left on the chopper, I saw you..."

"Well...now we're back..." said Kate, walking towards her.

"Who...whose back?" said Missy looking between Sawyer and Kate.

"Kate, Jack, Hurley and Sayid..." said Sawyer, "It it was the Iraqi that did this." He gestured to the boy in his arms.

Missy walked towards Sawyer and gazed at the young Ben Linus.

"He looks so different," she chuckled.

Sawyer smiled at her. "I know...he's just a kid though."

Missy nodded as Richard suddenly touched her arm.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked gently, pulling her away from Sawyer.

She glanced back at the deathly pale boy. "We need to help him...."

Richard nodded as held out his arms, as Sawyer placed the boy carefully into them.

"Just know this," said Richard staring at Sawyer, "if I take him, he's never going to be the same again."

He glanced at Missy who trembled.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kate, moving closer to Richard.

Richard frowned at her.

"What I mean is that he'll forget this ever happened and that......his innocence will be gone," said Richard slowly.

Sawyer glanced at Missy who was staring down at the ground, kicking at the soft dirt beneath her feet.

"He will always be one of us," said Richard glancing at Missy, then at Sawyer and Kate.

Sawyer frowned. This was how the Benjamin Linus he knew from the future came to be the way he was. This is what made him become like that. Made him become one of them.

But Missy was an Other and she wasn't so bad. Sawyer glanced at her. Then why did she look so guilty, like she knew exactly what was going to happen to him?

"You still want me to take him?" said Richard suddenly.

Sawyer looked at Kate, but she had already answered for him.

"Yes," he heard her whisper.

Richard made to turn and walk away but one of his men suddenly moved over towards him.

"Richard, don't you think we should tell Charles.....if he finds out about this...."

"Let him find out..." said Richard frowning. "I don't answer to him."

He strode past the man and stopped in front of Missy.

"Go back to camp, I'll be home soon," he turned to walk away, but Missy tugged at his sleeve.

"You're going to the temple aren't you?" she said, looking concerned.

Richard nodded. "Don't worry....I'll be careful," he said pecking Missy on the cheek and walking off.

The two other men grunted at Sawyer and pushed past him and Kate and moved off into the trees in the opposite direction.

Sawyer looked at Missy who slowly turned around to look at him and Kate.

"I'd best be going," said Missy avoiding Sawyer's eye.

Sawyer moved over to her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Look Missy if you aint' happy....with them....you can come back with us...." he said gazing into her eyes.

She shook her head and glanced at Kate. "I can't....I love him...."

Kate narrowed her eyes at Missy. She hadn't realised that her and that Richard guy were together.

Sawyer slowly embraced the trembling Missy.

"If you need anything...you come find me okay?" he said pulling away from her.

She nodded and forced a smile. "Or you can come find me...if you need anything."

Missy turned and began to walk off into the trees before Sawyer suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Missy..."

She swung around. "Yeah?"

"What you said...all those weeks ago....back at Dharma....you said they were coming....."

Missy nodded. "Yeah I did."

"But you were shocked when you saw Kate......and when you heard that they were all back....." said Sawyer frowning, "if you knew they were comin' why were you so goddamn surprised?"

Missy stared at Sawyer, unblinking for a few moments.

"Because they're not the ones I was talking about," she said before hurriedly striding off into the undergrowth.

* * *

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Ilayda for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Missy sat in her and Richard's tent and waited anxiously for him to get back.

She heard him talk about the temple to some of the older members of their group but whenever Missy had asked about it he had told her not to worry.

She knew that some of their people lived at the temple but Richard had always been reluctant to visit them and made a point of never taking Missy.

Missy liked living outdoors, once upon a time she would never have dreamed of getting her clothes dirty but now she loved sleeping under the stars and hearing the sounds of the distant waves.

She wondered if someday they would live at the Dharma houses like they did when she knew them back in 2004......but she knew what that meant for Sawyer and the others.

Missy pulled a book towards her and began to read.

She hoped Richard would return soon.

Dusk slowly crept by and Missy lay back upon Richards pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Nightfall had fallen over the camp as Missy awoke to hear a commotion outside her tent.

Muffled voices could be heard, one of them was Richard's. Missy peered out of the flaps.

Richard and Charles stood face to face challenging each other.

"You should have come to me!" yelled Charles furiously.

"I made a decision..." said Richard firmly.

"It was not your decision to make!" Charles shouted.

"I'm going to bed," said Richard pushing past him, but Charles grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him.

"You should be following my orders!" Charles screamed.

Richard pushed Charles' hand off. "I follow Jacob's orders."

Charles shook his head. "No....you follow Missy's....."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Charles laughed coldly. "Can't you see it? Ever since you came here you've become a different man.....you spend all of your time with her......I daresay half the time you say you're going to see Jacob you're probably going to her for advice."

Richard frowned and shook his head. "Missy means everything to me.....my decision is her decision...."

"Is that so?" said Charles dangerously. "Well it seems you've made your feelings perfectly clear Richard."

Richard scowled. "Is that it?"

Missy watched wide eyed, she knew that Charles wouldn't stop there, he was angry, he would get his revenge sooner or later.

Charles smirked and turned away.

Missy saw Eloise standing nervously beside her and Charles' tent. He pushed her roughly inside.

Missy glanced up to see Richard walking towards her.

"I take it you heard that then?" he asked grimacing.

Missy nodded. "What happened to Linus?"

Richard gestured to a tent at the far side of camp. "I brought him back. Like I said, he's one of us now."

Missy said nothing but merely shuffled back inside the tent.

She sat at the edge of their makeshift bed as Richard did the same. He took her hands in his.

"I feel like I'm getting too old for this," he said shaking his head.

Missy smiled. His age was something he rarely talked about and Missy didn't mind keeping it that way.

Missy smoothed back Richard's dark hair and kissed his cheek.

He slowly turned his head, so that his lips met hers.

It was just like the first time. So nervous and yet so passionate.

Missy lay back on the bed, as Richard kissed her neck and jaw line.

"Well there are something's you're not too old for," she grinned, as he smothered her in kisses.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Missy awoke to see Richard sleeping peacefully beside her.

She got up and ran out of the tent and into the undergrowth surrounding the camp.

Several people watched her run, bemused looks upon their faces.

Missy wretched and proceeded to be sick into the tall grass, under the cover of the trees.

This was the third day now. The third day she had been sick.

It must have been something she'd ate, she thought to herself.

Slowly she trudged back to camp and found Richard standing outside their tent doing up his gray shirt.

"Hey are you okay? I was just coming to see where you were," he said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just felt a little queasy that's all?" she muttered taking a sip of water from the canister beside their tent.

Richard suddenly pressed his cool hand against her forehead.

"How are you feeling now? All better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

Missy trailed off, as her eyes bulged and she placed her hand quickly to her mouth and ran off to be sick again.

Richard stood and watched as Missy ran off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Eloise suddenly sidled up next to him.

"That's the third day now," she said quietly.

Richard frowned at her."What d'you mean?"

Eloise chuckled. "The third day she's been sick in the morning."

Richard stared at her wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yes, I've seen her sneak off each morning. I was the same a few months back," said Eloise patting her belly.

"You're..... Y-You're pregnant?" he said.

Eloise nodded. "Yeah and I not the only one by the looks of it," she said smiling and gazing in the direction Missy had just run.

Richard's heart plummeted.

Did Eloise really mean what he thought she meant?

"Y-You think she's pregnant?" he stuttered.

Eloise nodded. "Hey you should be happy...you're going to be a daddy," she chuckled and nudged his side before sauntering off.

Richard stood mouth agape.

She couldn't be....Missy couldn't be....

Richard was old.....he didn't know if he was even still able to father children. Plus he knew what happened to pregnant mothers on the island.

Could he really be the father?

He reasoned with himself.

Of course he was...who else's could it be......

Richard suddenly suppressed a growl.

Could it be LaFleurs?

No...no...Missy wouldn't cheat on him with that burly southerner...would she?

His head buzzed as he thought upon it more. Anger rising inside him.

Missy suddenly appeared at the edge of camp and smiled tiredly at him.

Richard smiled back. He looked at her.

No, she'd never do that to him.

He watched her stumble out of the tree line.

She didn't even know she was pregnant did she.....

Missy ambled up to their tent.

"Sorry," she mumbled taking a swig of water. "Must be something I ate."

Richard smiled at her. His wonderful Missy. If it was his baby it would surely make him the happiest man alive.

"You want some fruit?" he asked, leading her over to a basket of fruit at the centre of camp.

Missy nodded. "Yeah that would be nice," she said smiling as Richard handed her a mango.

Richard gulped as she moved over to sit on an upturned crate next to some of the other women.

He loved her so much and as much as he hoped the baby really was his, he knew what happened to all of the mother's on the island.

He couldn't risk losing herd during childbirth, he just couldn't. He really needed a physician and fast.

But he couldn't tell Missy.......he just couldn't.....not yet anyway.

He moved over and sat near her, all along staring at her flat stomach, while Missy chatted away unaware of just what was growing inside her.

* * *

**Hope you guys don't think this is too random, I have thought it out, in terms of where my story is going.**

**I've got some good ideas of where I want it to go in terms of the final series.....I can't wait.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.......it would make my day if you did!!!!**


	28. Chapter 29

**I am so sad that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter :'( **

**I hope it wasn't too bad....**

**This takes place before and during the episode "Follow the Leader."**

* * *

Missy was sat leaning against her and Richards's tent, with a cup of tea, just given to her by him in her hand.

He had been quiet all day. Not really speaking much, though she would often look over and catch him staring at her.

She shrugged it off, maybe was still just angry from his argument with Charles a few days ago.

Missy sighed as she watched Richard pour himself some tea from the spout into a little blue cup and proceed to stare off into space.

What was wrong with him today?

Suddenly two gunshots echoed loudly across the camp.

Missy stood and peered around the nearest tent, as Richard moved over to an approaching figure.

Missy instantly recognised him.

Daniel Faraday, one of the men from the freighter.

He walked calmly into camp and handgun held aloft. "Its okay, I only want to speak to Eloise," he said extending his other arm.

The people of camp froze and Missy watched as Richard moved over to him.

"Where is Eloise? Where is she?" Faraday called, his eyes searching between the tents.

"I'm sorry but she's not here right now," said Richard smoothly, as Faraday swung the gun towards him.

Richard's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Daniel," said Missy slowly walking towards him, "E-Eloise isn't here....perhaps we can help?"

She gestured to Richard beside her.

"No, I'm sorry Missy, but I only want to speak to Eloise, take me to her," said Faraday trembling.

"I've already told you....she's not here..." said Missy, her heart pounding.

"Yeah, let's just take it easy," said Richard raising his hand.

"Where's the bomb Richard?" Faraday asked quickly.

Richard frowned and Missy glanced over at him. They'd met before?

"The bomb I told your people to bury....where is it?" continued Faraday, pointing the gun, first at Richard then at Missy.

Richard's eyes darkened at this.

"Lower the gun, then we'll talk," he said warningly. "Nobody has to get hurt here....just put the gun down."

Missy saw Faraday's hand shake slightly but he composed himself and moved in front of Missy. He raised the gun so that it was level with her head. He turned to look at Richard.

"I'm going to give you three seconds.....or I'll shoot her," stuttered Faraday.

Missy's eyes widened with fear.

"No....don't do this...." said Richard, attempting to move in front of Missy, but Faraday only pressed the gun closer to Missy's temple.

She gulped as beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

"One..."

"No...don't..." said Richard heatedly.

Missy stared at Faraday. He was a good man, or so she thought. Tears were pricking at his eyes. He didn't want to do this....not really.

"Two..."

Missy closed her eyes as a gunshot echoed in her ears.

She gasped as she flicked open her eyes and stared around to see Faraday collapse to the ground, blood pouring from his chest.

He fell to the floor and Missy screamed and rushed over to him. Richard attempted to hold her back but she wriggled from his grasp.

She gazed up to see Eloise holding a shotgun, smoke pouring from the barrel.

"Why did you do that?" screamed Missy, gazing at the blonde woman.

"He had a gun on you," said Eloise curtly.

"He wouldn't have shot me," said Missy, shaking her head and pushing Richard's hands away from her.

"He would have Missy.....don't you understand...you're not one of them anymore," said Richard pulling Missy to her feet, and gazing at her angry face.

Richard held her back as Eloise stepped over to Faraday.

"Eloise..." he whispered.

She merely stared down at him, one hand on her gun, the other over her swollen stomach.

"You knew....." he said quietly, ".....you always knew. You knew this was going to happen and you sent me here anyway."

Missy's eyes poured with tears for this man she barely even knew, still being restrained by Richard.

"Who are you?" asked Eloise moving closer to Faraday.

"I'm your son...." Faraday eventually managed to gasp out, before his eyes became glass-like, and his body -still.

Eloise swayed on the spot before one of the men caught her around the middle and placed her down on an upturned crate.

Missy pushed Richard away and moved over to Eloise.

"What does he mean....?" Missy asked before noticing Eloise's hand upon her stomach. "Y-Your pregnant?" she stuttered.

Eloise nodded and continued to gaze at the dead Faraday.

"He's my s-son....." she mumbled getting up and crouching down next to the body.

Missy watched as Eloise went through his pockets, until she found a small leather bound book.

Richard walked over to Missy.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

Missy nodded. "Yeah I'm fine...you shouldn't worry so much about me."

She turned away and did not notice Richard's eyes flicker towards her stomach.

Missy watched as Eloise stared at the front page of the journal in her hand.

She glanced up to Missy. "Did you know him?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Missy shuffled her feet. "Yeah....he came to the island on a freighter...."

"In what year was this?" asked Eloise sobbing.

"2004..." sad Missy sadly.

Eloise nodded and held her head in her hands.

Suddenly several figures marched into camp, Charles leading the way.

"What the hell happened?" he asked walking up to body and noticing Eloise's tear-stained face.

"This man came into camp....put a gun to Missy's head and Eloise...reacted," said Richard stiffly.

Missy gazed around at the two figures being led into camp and gasped as she realised who they were.

"Where'd you find them?" asked Richard nodding towards Jack and Kate who merely stared at Missy.

"Crouched in the bushes like rats..." spat Charles.

"Missy-...." started Jack, before he was hit across the face with the butt of a gun.

"Don't!" Missy cried moving forwards.

"You know these people?" asked Charles staring at Missy, who nodded.

Charles suddenly turned as Eloise's sobs rang out across the camp. He moved over to her. "What is it Eloise? What's wrong?"

Eloise proceeded to tell Charles about the journal and the dead man next to them.

Charles just shook his head and stared wide eyed.

"No, No, it can't be," Missy heard him mutter.

She turned back to Richard who was huddling Kate and Jack over to his and Missy's tent.

Once they were inside, she turned to Richard.

"I need to speak to them," she said quietly.

Richard merely nodded and held back the flaps for her to go inside.

It had been a long time since she'd seen Jack....over three years in fact, but she wasn't part of their group anymore....she never really had been.

"Jack...Kate..." said Missy curtly. "Why are you here?"

"You've been living here with these people this whole time?" asked Jack looking bewildered.

"Yes...." frowned Missy, "with the man I love."

"That Richard guy?" asked Kate.

Missy nodded.

"We need you to take us to the bomb....it's important," said Jack after a moment.

"Why should I do that?" scowled Missy.

"Because it's the only way to save Daniel and all of the other people on this island." Said Jack.

Missy's ears pricked up.

"B-But I don't know where it is?" she said rubbing her face with her hand.

Suddenly Richard appeared at the opening of the tent.

"But I do," he said slowly.

Missy turned towards him. "Charles won't like this," she muttered.

"Charles won't know," he said moving over, pulling out a knife and cutting Jack and Kate free from their bonds, before moving to the rear of the tent and slicing it open.

He ushered Kate, Jake and Missy through before leading them quietly out of camp.

* * *

**Please, please, please review, I was so sad about the last chapter.....surely someone is still reading?**

**Please review...let me know what you think about this chapter...**


	29. Chapter 30

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. I was feeling so sad after not getting any reviews but you all cheered me up.**

* * *

"So where is it?...the bomb I mean...." asked Jack glancing over at Richard who was leading the way.

"We secured it underground twenty years ago, but it seems since then....someone's built an entire village over it," said Richard helping Missy carefully over a fallen tree trunk.

"The Dharma Initiative?" said Jack wide eyed.

Richard nodded.

"Yeah but seeing as you've been there a while, surely it'll be easy to get in and out without anyone noticing," said Missy glancing over at Jack and Kate both wearing Dharma jumpsuits.

"Well actually it might be a little more complicated than that," muttered Jack.

Missy stopped in her tracks, frowning at her old _friends. "_What do you mean by that?"

"Well when we left, there was a problem.....let's just say the DHARMA folk weren't too happy with us....." said Jack, half-chuckling.

Missy marched towards Jack, as Richard stopped and turned to watch her.

"You mean they found out about you?" she said her voice panicky. "What about Sawyer is he okay?"

Richard suppressed a growl, as Kate too stared at Missy darkly.

"I don't know," said Jack shaking his head.

Missy bit her lip. "Okay we should get moving....maybe we can check on him as we're leaving." she said striding quickly past Richard, who grabbed her arm roughly.

"Why are you concerned about him?" Hmmm?" he asked scowling.

Missy cocked her head and shoved him away brusquely. "Because he's my friend..."

Richard was very much aware they were being stared at but he didn't care anymore.

"Really is that all he is.....your friend? Because the way you speak about him-..." yelled Richard.

"Shut up!" said Missy shoving Richard backwards slightly. "I care about him....is that a crime..."

She didn't give him time to answer and merely strode past him and carried on walking.

Richard suddenly felt Jack and Kate at his side and walked on, following Missy.

* * *

Missy walked up ahead, leading the way as Kate followed her. Bringing up the rear was Jack and Richard who walked silently side-by-side.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" said Richard after a while, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Go ahead," said the doctor, glancing over at Richard.

"It's just......well...its Missy......I think...well......I think she might be pregnant," stuttered Richard awkwardly.

"Oh yeah?" said Jack smiling. "Congratulations." He patted Richard on the back.

Richard forced a smile. "But it's not that simple...." he said quietly, "women on the island....they find it difficult to conceive.....and I'm....well.....I'm not as young as I used to be....."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, I did notice..." said Jack knowingly. "What's the deal with that?"

Richard rubbed his face with his hand. "Eugh...it's complicated.......I'd rather not-"

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter....Anyway, if you're the only one that Missy's been with then I don't think we have a problem."

Richard gulped. "But that's what I'm not too sure about...."

Jack frowned and looked at the ageless man. "Oh yeah?....Who else is there?"

"That Sawyer guy....James whatever....."

"You think that him and Missy-...?"

"I don't know..." said Richard looking downcast.

"Have you asked her?" said Jack shrugging.

Richard didn't answer and Jack turned to him. "Have you?" he asked again.

"I don't think she knows she's pregnant..." said Richard pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jack raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Well don't you think you should tell her?"

Richard froze for a moment and looked at Jack. "I-I can't......something happens to the women on this island....they never make it through childbirth.....I can't let her die.....I just can't."

"So why are you helping us.....if we manage to detonate this bomb that'll be it....for all of us....Missy and the baby....."

Richard shook his head. "But if you succeed....all of this....well it'll never have happened....Missy will be safe.....she'll get off that plane and she'll be safe....." he said sadly.

"But you and her...you'll never have met...I've never seen her as happy as she is now...." said Jack gazing at Richard.

"But she'll be safe..." Richard said quietly before turning away.

Jack said nothing and the two men merely carried on walking knowing that they had no other choice but to detonate the bomb.

* * *

Missy reached the pool and felt a warm hand brush hers.

She turned to see Richard smile softly at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently.

"So am I," said Missy, settling her head on his shoulder.

Richard placed his arms around Missy from behind and stroked her stomach gently.

"You okay?" asked Missy glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine....it's just.............there's something I have to tell you-" said Richard, but Kate cut him off.

"Why have we stopped?" she asked, glancing at them both.

Missy pulled herself away from Richard as he spoke.

"Can you two swim?" he asked, turning to Jack and Kate.

"Can't we just go around?" said Kate gazing into the water.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"No we have to go under it," said Richard curtly.

Kate looked at Jack. "I'm not going," she said shaking her head and walking away from, the pool.

"Kate, what are you doing?" said Jack spinning around to look at her.

"I have to go back, find out if Sawyer and the others are okay," she glanced at Missy when she said this.

"No.....you know what...its Richard and I that are getting in trouble for leading you two out here....so you think we're just going to let you waltz off into the jungle, where you'll end up caught again?" Missy stormed up to Kate and grabbed by the wrist.

"Let go of me," warned Kate.

"No....you're our responsibility now...." said Missy.

Suddenly two gunshots ricochet through the open area, one bullet missing Missy by inches and hitting the tree behind her.

"I'd let her go if I were you," said a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see Sayid emerging from the bushed to her right.

She threw Kate's arm away and scowled bitterly at Sayid.

Her and Sayid had never gotten on. It may have had something to do with the influence of Sawyer and the fact that Sayid had tortured him in their first few days on this island. But from then on Missy and the Iraqi had never seen eye-to-eye.

Sayid strolled towards them, pointing a gun at Missy's head.

This was becoming a regular occurrence today, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Get away from her," snarled Richard, looking daggers at Sayid.

"No, not before the two of you get away from my friends," said Sayid slowly, pointing his gun at Richard and Missy.

"No, Sayid, you don't understand, they're trying to help us," said Jack stepping forward.

Sayid glanced back at him. "I don't know which I have more trouble believing....the fact that the Others would help you....or that Mellissa would think of anyone else but herself."

Missy sneered and shot Sayid a dangerous look, before looking at Jack. "Well whatever you decide, we'll just wait over here," said Missy pulling Richard over to the bank of the stream. "Time's ticking Jack."

* * *

Richard was the first to dive in.

Kate had long since left the group and now Jack stood talking animatedly on the bank with Sayid, while Missy waited patiently.

"Ready?" Missy asked as Jack turned towards her.

He nodded and walked into the pool, immersing himself in the water, before diving under.

Missy watched bubbles float to the surface before slowly disappearing.

She turned to Sayid. "You wanna go next?"

He shook his head. "I am not turning my back on you for one moment," he muttered.

Missy scowled and marched towards him. "I've been with my people for a long time now Sayid, and you don't even understand the things I've seen in this jungle, things you wouldn't even imagine....." so if you think I'm bothered about you, you've got it so, so wrong."

Sayid's eyes flickered in shock for a moment, but Missy didn't wait for him to respond and merely dived into the pool after Richard and Jack.

* * *

Richard surfaced and began to light the torches, illuminating the dimly-lit room.

Seconds later, Jack emerged coughing and spluttering from the water. Richard carefully handed him a torch.

They waited in silence, watching the still water for any signs of movement.

One minute passed....

Two.....

Richard shook his head and stuck his flickering torch into a bracket. "I'm going to see where she is..." he said quickly.

"I'm sure she's fine..." said Jack but Richard cut across him.

"What? Up there with that guy that tried to shoot her?" Richard said angrily, stepping into the cold water.

He made to dive in, but suddenly Missy's head popped up. She gasped for breath and Richard pulled her to the steps.

"Are you okay? What took you so long?" he asked brushing, wet strands of hair from her face.

"I'm fine, just got a bit lost down there is all. You know I'm not a strong swimmer," said Missy nudging him and climbing out.

Richard nodded and handed her his torch before lighting one more for himself.

They turned around once more when they heard a gasp and a splash of water to see Sayid emerging from the pool.

Jack helped him up as Missy and Richard walked on, not waiting for Sayid to catch his breath.

* * *

Sayid crouched down next to the large hydrogen bomb, attempting to extract its core as Jack and Richard talked in the corner.

Missy leaned against the far wall of the large chamber biting her nails.

She didn't feel right. Her head spun and nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

She had been feeling like this for days now. Could it really still be something she had eaten?

She jumped as a sudden voice woke her from her thoughts.

"It's done," said Sayid, wrapping the bomb in a cloth carefully and placing it into his backpack.

Richard and Jack got to their feet.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Richard looking over concernedly at Missy.

She nodded and followed, as he led the way through the tunnels carrying a large sledge-hammer. The stopped a few meters down the damp passageway, and Richard ushered Missy and the others back before letting swing at the wall in front of them.

Missy shielded her eyes with her arms and watched as the basement of a DHARMA house became clear on the other side of the rubble.

Jack made to step through as Richard placed down his hammer.

"No," said Missy quickly, moving in front of Jack. "I'll go first, I'll be much quieter than any of you. I'll go first check if it's all clear."

She turned to Richard who nodded and let her move in front of him.

"When I give you the signal then you can follow," said Missy commandingly.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across the back of her head, and before she could do anything there was only darkness.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" said Jack heatedly.

Richard held Missy in his arms and set her down gently onto the floor.

"She's pregnant and I am not going to risk losing her just yet," Richard said pointing a gun at Jack and Sayid. "We've helped you this far....you can go the rest of the way on your own."

Jack's eyes flickered across the unconscious form of Missy before nodding and stepping through into the Dharma house as Sayid followed.

Richard watched them leave before hoisting Missy up into his arms and carrying her back into the main chamber. He placed her down on the floor, kissing her forehead gently and waited for her to wake.

* * *

**Awwww please please please review!**

**Let me know what you thought on this chapter!!!Did you like it? Did it follow the actual episode too much? **

**Please review!!!**


	30. Chapter 31

**Oooh I hope you like this chapter! Its one of my favourites so far. It's the end to the Fifth season!!!**

* * *

Missy groaned groggily and opened her bleary eyes.

Her head pounded and yet she couldn't remember why. Peering around she found herself in a dark, cavernous room.

Memories trickled into her head, something about Jack and a bomb....

What had happened?

She squinted her eyes trying to remember. She had been brought down here, that was right, by Richard who had led her, Jack and Sayid to the bomb. But where were they now?

She craned her neck to gaze around and sighed with relief as she saw Richard moving over to her, crouching down at her side.

She lifted her head to look at him. "What happened?" she asked blearily.

Richard gazed at her guiltily for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "I just couldn't let you go up there..."

Missy furrowed her brow and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Y-You knocked me out?" she said angrily.

Richard rubbed his face with his hand tiredly. "I'm so so sorry," he said gripping her hand, "if you went up there, there was a chance you would have been hurt....and I just couldn't let that happen."

Missy pulled away from him violently, getting to her feet and brushing down the back of her jeans, before turning to face him once again. "I could have handled it, you know I could...."

Richard stood and moved towards her. "Yeah, but so can they.....Jack and Jarrah.....they know they're doing, they don't need your help."

Missy frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know what this is really about," she said icily," it's because I wanted to go check on Sawyer, isn't it?"

Richard clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

"It is, isn't it?" she pushed, stepping towards him.

Richard looked away, gazing at the wall to his right. "I just want to know what happened between you....when you were at DHARMA...with him?" he said quietly.

"I told you what happened...he had people keep a watch on me...it wasn't that big of a deal...."

Missy glared at Richard, and it was a moment before he finally spoke. His voice low and dangerous.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked.

Missy stepped back, and took in a sharp intake of breath. She clutched a hand to her chest.

"D-Did I sleep with him?" she stuttered, "What you trying to say..."

Richard stared at her, but Missy backed up even further and turned away.

"Just answer the question," he muttered.

She swung around to face him again and strode towards him, until they were mere inches apart.

"No I did not sleep with him, Richard!" she yelled into his face, before tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "And for you to even ask me that......"

She shoved him away from her and turned away in the direction they had entered.

Her heart pounded. He had accused her of cheating on him. Just accused her. Where did all this even come from?

She entered the room with the shallow pool leading outside and began to climb in, as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Missy, wait!" Richard called, but Missy dived quickly under the water.

* * *

Missy stepped out of the freezing cold water, tying her wet hair back into a high ponytail.

She climbed up the bank, hoping that her sopping clothes would dry soon, and heard Richard surface behind her. She didn't wait for him but merely carried on up the slope.

Missy walked for a few moments alone before Richard finally caught up with her, tugging her arm and swinging her around to face her.

"Missy I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, "I just thought that you and he might have-...."

"Might have slept together!?!" exclaimed Missy. "You really think I would do that to you?"

She pulled away sadly and walked away.

She headed up a small hill, as she did so a low rumbling noise on the other side began to grow louder and louder.

She frowned and tugged herself up the mount, Richard following her closely.

She reached the top and Richard appeared at her side.

"I'm sorry," he muttered rubbing his eyes wearily, "it's just that I was jealous of him, the way you talk about him sometimes....."

She turned slowly towards him. "I love him Richard," she said with a sigh, as Richard gulped and nodded. "But," she exclaimed before he could say anything, "that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

She walked away resignedly down the steep slope as Richard looked on forlornly.

Missy skidded to a halt at the bottom and peered over the crevasse at the sight before her.

Masses of noise filled the area and Missy gasped as she watched the commotion playing out before her eyes.

Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Jin and Juliette all stood around the construction site, fending off DHARMA folk who were furiously shooting at them.

Missy saw Richard come careering down the slope and stop beside her and crouch low to the ground.

"What the-...?" he exclaimed gazing around.

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook violently, and the giant hole in the ground began to pull in the crane that hung above it.

Missy became wide eyed and gazed around, as pulses of sound echoed around them.

Several members of Dharma screamed and ran into the shelter of the trees on the opposite bank.

Missy looked quickly around for her fellow castaways who were running this way and that.

Members of DHARMA were trying the vehicles but some sort of energy was pulling them gradually towards the hole. Most of they gave up, jumped out and ran away.

Metallic objects hurtled towards the pit, and where Juliette stood a mass of chain swung itself around her waist dragging her in.

"No!" Missy screamed standing up and running around the edge of the crevasse, watching Juliette get pulled towards the pit.

* * *

Richard watched as Missy got to her feet and ran around the edge of the site, placing herself in full view of everyone.

She was too preoccupied by watching one of her apparent friends get dragged away, to see Radzinsky turn and spot her standing out in the open.

Richard watched in horror as Radzinsky pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Missy.

Richard's heart thumped in his chest as he got to his feet and ran towards her. He couldn't let her die. Not now.

Somehow he managed to leap in front of Missy as Radzinsky fired the gun.

* * *

Missy's eyes widened as Richard lunged in front of her and a loud gunshot reverberated around the site.

She screamed as Richard fell in a heap at her feet, blood pouring from his chest.

Missy glanced up in horror to see Radzinsky standing there, a look of shock upon his face, but before Missy could do anything he was grimly impaled by a sharp metal rod.

Missy kneeled beside Richard grasping at his bloody shirt, and his pale face. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Richard," she sobbed, "Richard it'll be okay. I-I'll get some help okay...everything will be fine...."

She turned around and made to go find Jack who she assumed was still somewhere on the site, but Richard grabbed her arm. She swung back around to look at him.

He shook his head difficultly. "No d-don't go....I need you," he said in between difficult breaths.

"Well just stay with _me_ then, okay?" said Missy trying to smile, cupping his cheek with her hand. "We can't be apart you and me...not now...."

Richard took a jagged breath and tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but the pain was too much. Missy leaned over him fully, so that her face was level with his own.

He smiled. "If I'm not with you...i-if something happens to me, then j-just know that I love you...both of you...."

"B-Both of us? W-What do you mean?" said Missy between sobs.

Richard gently placed a shaky hand on Missy's stomach.

After a couple of moments Missy's eyes widened. "I'm p-p-pregnant?"

Richard smiled and moved his hand up to her cheek.

Missy gasped and let out a small laugh. "I'm going to be a Mom?"

Richard nodded, before gasping in pain once again.

"You're going to be okay......" said Missy tearily, pressing kisses to his face.

Suddenly there was a loud hum that filled the air and a light that Missy hadn't seen in over three years.

It was happening again. All because of this bomb.

What had they done?

Missy stared at Richard. "Just promise me something okay?" she said as the noise and light became more intense.

Richard nodded as Missy stared deep into his eyes.

"Promise me that you'll remember how much I love you!" she said weeping. "Promise me okay."

She pressed a passionate kiss to Richard's lips and closed her eyes.

This was it. The end. For both of them.....

* * *

**Oooh I'm so excited to start the Sixth season.**

**I'm going to do a couple of in-betweeny chapters next though, showing Richard after Missy disappears and then one telling of snippets of his journey between 1977 and 2008.**

**I'm so excited.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it......**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 32

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Quick update I know, but I'm just so exited for the next chapter.**

* * *

Richard blinked and Missy was gone.

She was gone.

Just gone.

He stood staring up into the cloudy sky for a moment. There was only silence all around him.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

She had gone as suddenly as she'd arrived.

His Missy.

He gasped for breaths and heaved himself into a sitting position, willing himself to go on, to survive. For her.

* * *

Richard sucked in a breath and clung to the outside of the four-toed statue, blood soaking through his grey shirt.

A mixture of tears and perspiration covered his face as his legs shook beneath him.

He had to see Jacob. He was the only one that could save him now.

With the last of his strength he forced open the hidden door and stepped inside the cool cover of the statue.

* * *

Richard ambled down the steep slope and into camp.

As he did so, all eyes turned to him.

He knew what they were asking themselves. Where was Missy?

He said nothing to anyone, and no one even dared to ask about the crimson-covered shirt.

He ignored everyone. Even Charles and Eloise who stood to confront him about the disappearance of Jack and Kate all those hours ago.

Richard merely walked to his tent, went inside and slumped down onto the makeshift bed. Their bed.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he covered his face with his hands.

What was he going to do without her? She was his everything and he loved her with all his heart.

He didn't know what he was going to tell everyone. That she'd left him? That she'd died? No, now that he couldn't bare thinking about.

He hoped she was okay. Wherever she was.

* * *

Richard had lain there for hours unable to sleep.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

He had told Jacob about Missy's disappearance, but he had been as cryptic as ever. Merely healing the wound just above his heart and telling him to leave.

He touched his wound. It was still painful but almost totally healed over.

He rolled over onto his side, his burning skin soothed by the cool sheets. He rested his head against the pillow and breathed in Missy's blossomy scent that still lingered there.

He willed himself to stop the tears from falling, but the pain was too hard to bear.

He had lost her.

Several hours later Richard closed his tired eyes and fell into a light, uncomfortable sleep.

Dreams of plane crashes haunted his nightmares, until Missy appeared standing before him in the jungle. A sweet smile upon her face.

Richard awoke suddenly, sitting up straight. Sweat dripped from his brow and he trembled all over. He just needed someone right now. He turned to the empty side of his bed and lay back down.

He needed Missy.

But she wouldn't even come to the island for decades.

Gosh, she wasn't even born yet, he mused.

That did make him feel old.

But his heart leapt a little. Maybe he could see her again.

But he would have to wait.

He would have to be patient.

But one thing he knew was, that he was going to keep his promise.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short and boring but I needed a filler. **

**I'm excited for the next chapter. It's going to be snippets of Richard before Missy actually knew him, and how he was watched her grow up.**

**Please review this chapter though!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	32. Chapter 33

**I hope you guys like this. It is pretty long, but I'd like to think it's worth it. **

**It's one of my favourite chapters I've written so far. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For years his heart broke.

He was waiting. Waiting for her to get back.

But before long, impatience got the best of him.

He needed to see her.

* * *

He watched as she sat in the park.

She was eight years old, wearing a yellow dress.

It had been her first day at a new school.

A brand new start.

She and her new friends sat in a circle, picking at blades of grass.

"Mellissa," one of them asked casually. "why don't you have a Daddy?"

He saw the little girl twitch slightly before a shimmering tear poured down her cheek, glinting in the sunlight.

"Because my Daddy died..." she said nodding her head.

The other girls stared at her, with looks of shock upon their faces.

"How?" a flame-haired girl asked quietly.

Missy stared at her white shoes, unable to answer the question.

* * *

He watched her at twelve.

She was sat in class, doodling on a scrap of paper.

Richard stood outside the classroom door as the Principal showed him around.

"I'm so glad you've chosen our school to be a part of your science program Mr Alpert," said the smiling woman.

Richard flashed her his most charming smile and stared back at the tiny figure of Missy, her hair hanging loose around her face and her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"How about the children from this class?" he said glancing at the Principal. "Are there any in particular that excel in science, that you think might be ideal candidates for our program?"

The woman stared into the classroom and frowned.

"Um, well there's Billy Hutchinson over there, he's got all A grades last term," said the Principal beaming proudly.

Richard ignored this.

"What about her?" he asked, nodding towards Missy.

The Principal looked over at Missy and scowled. "Oh that's Mellissa Raymer, you won't want her in your program Mr Alpert. The girl is nothing but trouble!"

Richard did the best to hide his fury.

"I think that will be all for today Ms Trent. Thank you so much for your time," said Richard shaking her hand brusquely and marching down the corridor and out of the school.

* * *

He watched as she ran from her prom.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, and rain falling lightly around her.

His heart missed a beat as he heard her heavy sobs.

He followed her as she turned the corner and took a shortcut home, down a dark dingy alleyway.

Half way down, stood a swaying man.

"Hey pretty girl," the drunken man shouted as she ran past him in her navy prom dress, clutching her bag tightly to her.

Richard growled as the man lunged towards her. She shrieked and dodged his hand.

"Hey Blondie, why don't you stay and play?" the man laughed advancing on her.

Richard quickened his pace.

The man was only a few feet away from her now, Missy was running as fast as she could, in rain and high heels, but the man stumbled forwards and grabbed her arm roughly.

She screamed, and pulled away but the man was too strong and he pulled her towards him, his rough hands roaming over her face and body.

At this, Richard roared and struck the man with his fist and dragged him into the shadows.

Missy screamed and stepped back, before running away.

Richard stood against the wall, the unconscious figure of the man on the floor next to him, and watched as Missy swept around the corner, he sobs ringing out through the night.

* * *

He watched as she ran out of the hotel with the man's wallet, cash and rolex rattling in her handbag.

She had told Richard this story before. It was something she was truly ashamed of.

She had done this with so many men over the years, seduced them into coming to a hotel with her then drugged so that they passed out and then proceeded to steal all of their cash and valuables.

Richard had never judged her. She had been honest and that meant everything to him. But this was all too real.

There was sadness and guilt etched upon her face as she ran to her car to drive across town to the hospital that her Mom was at.

She used every penny she stole to pay for her Mother's hospital bills, and for that Richard loved her.

He watched as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

He watched as Missy waited at the airport, checking her boarding pass every few minutes.

LAX to Sydney.

Richard stood, leaning against the bar in the executive lounge and watched her through the large glass window.

This was the Missy he knew.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled a book from her backpack and began to read.

Absorbed in her book, she didn't even hear them call her flight.

On the third announcement, she looked up, her eyes widening. He saw her swear under her breath and get up from her seat, flinging her book back into her bag.

She stood up and began to weave through the seats, heading for the correct terminal, but as she ran she bumped into a tall, surly man.

Sawyer.

Richard flung some money on the counter and exited the lounge, moving over casually to where Missy was apologising.

"I said sorry," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you, Missy," said Sawyer. "But you better watch where you're goin' next time."

Richard saw Missy smirk as he said her name, though the southerner didn't yet realise this. Oh, he was a fan of nicknames wasn't he?

"Yeah well, I'm late for my flight," Missy said flouncing past.

Sawyer chuckled darkly and followed her to the terminal. "Yeah well that makes two of us then, don't it," he muttered under his breath.

Richard scowled as Sawyer tailed after her, knowing that someday soon the pair of them would become friends.

* * *

He watched as she set up her make-shift tent next to Sawyer's.

Richard had just arrived back from the shore, filming Juliette's sister as requested by Ben.

He had missed the plane crashing on the island.

He had missed the passengers scream in terror as they were stranded on the beach.

He had missed Missy strike up a friendship with the man named Sawyer.

He now stood and watched in the shadows of the tree-line as Missy and the southerner struggled to pin up the loose tarpaulin, laughing and joking with one another.

He almost growled with envy and the man Sawyer checked her out as she reached upwards to pin the tent.

Richard left as the light began to grow dim, and walked back to the DHARMA village where his people now lived, the laughter of Missy and the man named Sawyer still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Richard knew he had to keep his distance.

He knew that he couldn't be seen.

Not by Missy or by any of the passengers of Flight 815.

He sat near the window of his house in the DHARMA village staring out at the rest of the joyful residents.

His house was very large. Too big for just him.

Oh how he wished he had Missy here, to share his home with, to keep him warm at night.

He took a large swig of DHARMA brand whiskey.

Plenty of other women since her, had tried to get close to him but he had pushed them away.

He wanted to be alone.

If he couldn't have Missy then he didn't want anyone.

* * *

Since the plane had crashed, Richard had spent as much time of the island as he possible could.

He hated hearing names that Missy had made so familiar to him all those years ago.

Ford, Shepherd, Austen, Jarrah....

He knew what Ben's plans were for the people of the crash and wanted as little as possible to do with it.

So he had left the island for long periods of time.

When news of the death of his good friend Ethan Rohm got back to him, Richard was furious. Furious that Missy was still living with those savages.

A long while later Richard had arrived back on the island.

* * *

He watched as Missy played a round of golf all alone on the windy plains one evening.

It was getting dark. He sat in the cover of some bushes and trees and watched as she hit the tiny rocks angrily with her club.

He had wandered out here on the off-chance he would spot and get some information on the other passengers for Ben, but he had no idea that he would run into her.

He hadn't seen her since that day on the beach, laughing and joking with Sawyer. Yet he had not forgotten how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Her long hair whipped around her face as the wind grew stronger and the rocks she was hitting blew off course.

He chuckled quietly.

"Hello Richard," a voice suddenly came from behind him.

Richard swung around only to be faced with Ben, who came and sat beside him.

The pair didn't say anything for a while, merely watching Missy's attempts at putting the rocks.

After a time, Ben finally spoke.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

Richard nodded silently.

There was a pause as the pair looked over to see Missy dance victoriously as she putted a rock from a fair distance, unaware that anyone was watching her.

Richard smiled, as Ben looked over at him.

"I hope your feelings for this girl aren't going to interfere with our plans for these people, Richard," said Linus quietly.

Richard took one last look at Missy who was making her way back to the beach camp, before getting to his feet.

"Do they ever?" said Richard tiredly, setting off back to the village.

* * *

His people had long since moved from the village, and Richard's home now consisted of a tent and a few small possessions. One of which included a small dry flower that Missy had carefully pressed between the pages of Richard's journal many, many years ago.

He held the delicate flower up to the lamplight, studying its beauty. He smiled and carefully placed it back between the pages of his book.

* * *

Several weeks later news that a freighter had showed up near here, echoed around camp.

It was then that he saw her again.

He watched one day as Juliette led Missy into their camp.

Juliette had been sent to infiltrate the passengers of Flight 815 and send back information on them.

Richard had been sitting chatting to Alex and Tom, pouring some coffee when Juliette and Missy came trudging into camp.

He stood as she walked towards them, his coffee spilling violently from its cup.

Ben soon exited his tent and limped towards the arrivals.

Richard vaguely heard Ben greet Juliette, but all Richard could do was stare at Missy. Her pale skin and blonde hair trickling past her shoulders carelessly.

He could see that she was trembling slightly, but her face was set.

Richard watched as Ben walked towards her and held out his hand.

She didn't take it.

"So I hear you are willing to give up some information on James Ford for us, in order for our protection," said Ben curtly.

Missy shook her head.

"No," she replied, her voice shaky, "not protection for me, protection for him."

Richard's heart almost tore in two.

She was trying to save his life.

"It's rumoured that these people coming from the freighter are here to kill us all....b-but I want him safe....okay?" she said firmly.

Ben nodded and smiled.

"I think that arrangement could be made." he said. "Tom would you fetch me the spare tape recorder please so we can get all of Miss Raymer's information down on record."

Tome walked off into a nearby tent.

Richard could not take his eyes off her. The woman he loved.

She looked around nervously at all of the members of their camp, until her eyes fell on Richard.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she said defensively, glaring at him.

He was aware he had been staring, but he had never seen her look so scared and angry before.

"Richard," said Ben suddenly, "would you mind taking Alex for a short walk please."

Richard scowled at his leader.

Ben knew that Richard was finding it hard to keep his feelings for her at bay.

"I don't think I should-"

"I'd like you to take Alex now, please," said Ben cutting across him.

Richard huffed and manoeuvred Alex towards the shadow of the trees.

He quickly glanced back at Missy who was staring back at him looking confused, before walking off in the direction of the stream.

That was to be last time he would see Missy for a very long time.

* * *

2008.

Richard watched as the man he knew as John Locke walked into the temple underneath the great stone statue, followed quickly by Ben Linus.

He gazed up at the great foot and remembered coming here with Missy, many, many years ago.

Little did he know that he would soon see the woman he loved again much sooner that he would think.

* * *

**Oh please let me know what you guys think.**

**Did I write it all okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'd love some feedback!**


	33. Chapter 34

**MAJOR SPOILERS if you haven't seen any of series six yet!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the alerts, reviews etc. Love you all!**

* * *

Missy opened her eyes blearily. It was as if a great buzzing sound filled her head.

She groggily stared around.

It was night time and she was somewhere else, deep within what looked like the dark territory.

She heaved herself into a sitting position and gazed around looking for Richard.

Wherever she was now, he hadn't followed.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she placed a hand to her stomach.

She was pregnant. With his baby. And she didn't know if shed even see him again.

Her head span as she struggled to her feet. She swayed and wobbled, clutching a nearby tree.

Taking a deep breath she gazed around.

She didn't recognise where she was. The jungle looked dark and unfamiliar and she shivered as she thought of what might be hiding within it.

* * *

Missy walked for what felt like hours, and as dawn broke, the first rays of sunlight appeared through the trees.

She stopped to catch her breath, wishing she had her canister of water.

Leaning against a nearby tree, she wondered where she was, or more importantly, when.

Suddenly she heard a rustling of footsteps come from behind her.

Her heart rate quickened as she spun around only to be face with Jack, Kate, Hurley and Jin, carrying Sayid between them.

Missy angered. This was all their fault. She strode toward them.

"I thought you said it would work," she said confronting Jack, who looked weary.

"Nice to see you too, Missy," he said tiredly.

"The bomb," she said, in no mood to be messed around, "you said it would work."

"We don't have time for this Dude," piped in Hurley suddenly. "Its Sayid, he's been shot."

Missy shook her head. "Does it look like I give a damn about Sayid!" she yelled loudly, making Hurley jump. "Richard was shot too, and now he's gone.....or rather I am.....he could be dying somewhere all alone because of you."

"I'm sorry," said Jack, "but I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Yeah," said Hurley, "plus Man, were in 2008 or something, so your guy Richard was fine when our plane crash landed and that's been like thirty years or something....."

"2008?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

Missy's heart fluttered. Hurley was right. Richard had been alive and well after the crash, so surely he must be around here now. All she had to do was find him.

"Right, then I'm going to look for him," she muttered.

"What? On your own, out here?" asked Kate frowning.

Missy rolled her eyes. "I lived with my people out here for three years....I can handle myself."

"All the same," said Jack, "Sawyer and Miles are only a few hundred feet in the direction we just came."

He pointed.

"Where are you guys going...with _him?_" Missy glanced at the motionless Sayid.

"To the temple," said Hurley.

Missy backed up. "T-The Temple?"

"Yeah, do you know it?" asked Jack.

Missy paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no I don't."

It was a lie.

* * *

Missy swept away some leaves from her path and walked on. She had found Sawyer and Miles' trail easily and now followed them deeper into the jungle.

All of a sudden she came to clearing. A freshly dug, mound of earth lay in its centre.

Missy knew what had happened.

She had seen Juliette be dragged down into the pit.

She shook her head mournfully.

Despite all that Juliette had done to her, she knew that she had been important to Sawyer.

She hadn't deserved to die.

Her heart went out to Sawyer. For his loss.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees beside her, she jumped slightly as Miles appeared.

"Oh, it's you," he said offhandedly.

Missy raised her eyebrows. "Yes, it's me. Where's Sawyer?"

Miles kicked at a broken branch and shook his head. "I don't know, he ran off after.....well after....."

Miles glanced down at the upturned earth in front of him.

Missy nodded.

"Is he okay?" Missy asked quietly.

"Well I'm just peachy, Missy," came a voice from behind her.

She swung around and came face-to-face with Sawyer.

She scuffed her feet awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

Miles coughed.

"I'm gonna try and catch up with the others, check out this temple, you two coming?" asked Miles, scratching the back of his neck.

"We'll catch you up," said Missy, picking at a nearby leaf and turning to Sawyer who was gazing at Juliette's grave.

Miles shrugged and walked off.

Missy could do nothing but stare at Sawyer who had moved over to crouch at the upturned soil.

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sawyer suddenly stood and turned to face her. "Don't," he scowled, "just don't."

Missy gulped and gazed at her friend, she knew how much he was hurting.

"Why are you even here, where's your guy?" he said looking around behind her.

Missy shook her head sadly. "H-He got left behind," she said painfully. "H-He got shot.....I just hope he's here....I hope he's ok."

She began to bite her nails and tears threatened to flow but Sawyer pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't do that," he frowned. "Richard. He's out here, I'm guessin'. Probably lookin' for you. I wouldn't worry about it."

Missy looked up at Sawyer and half-smiled. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek affectionately.

Sawyer's breathed sadly, glancing over to the spot where Juliette was buried.

Suddenly there was a rustling behind them and whispers filled the air.

Missy's eyes widened.

"What is it?" said Sawyer frowning.

"Its...Its...It's my people....it's the Others!" she said panicking.

As quick as a flash, before she could react, Missy felt a sharp pain across the back of her head and blacked out as the shouts of Sawyer rung through her ears.

* * *

**I am sooooooo not happy with that chapter.**

**Kinda needed it as a filler, but it's definitely not my best.**

**Please REVIEW anyway. Let me know what you think.**

**I'll be sure to update soon if you do!!!!**


	34. Chapter 35

**Hope you like this chapter. Again series six spoilers if you haven't seen any of it yet...**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted.**

* * *

Missy awoke in pain, as her body hit the floor.

She vaguely heard voices all around her but could not raise her head.

She had been knocked out, that had been the last thing she remembered.

And now she lay on a cold stone floor, as the sound of water flowed somewhere near.

Time trickled past as the voices around her grew slowly clearer.

"They ambushed me in the jungle," she heard Miles say. "They'd already taken Missy out but Sawyer was still fighting when they found me."

Missy heard a groaning and movement next to her.

"What the hell happened? Where are we?" came a broad voice, inches away from her ear.

A hand suddenly stroked back her sticky hair from her face and she blearily opened her eyes at the touch.

"Richard?" she asked, as the person's face swam into focus.

It wasn't him. Instead, staring back at her was Sawyer.

"No, it aint," he growled, pulling his hand away. "I was just checkin' to see if you were alright."

Missy nodded and clutched her head, sitting up and staring at her surroundings.

"Are we in the Temple?" she said getting to her feet suddenly, before being caught around the middle by Jack as she stumbled and fell.

"You should sit down, rest, you look exhausted," he said helping her get her balance.

"No, I can't," said Missy pushing him away, "I need to find Richard."

She walked over to where a short Japanese man, with a long beard stood, next to a taller man with brown hair and glasses.

"Is Richard Alpert here?" she asked firmly, as the pair looked at one another.

"And who might you be?" said the brown-haired man, narrowing his eyes at her.

Missy glanced back at Sawyer and the others who were watching her conversation intently.

"Mellissa Raymer......I'm Richard's.....well his....." she said awkwardly.

"Mellissa?" said the Japanese man stepping forwards. "You are Missy?"

Missy gulped and nodded. "Yes....I am....now can you please tell me where Richard is.....I need to see him...."

"My name is Dogen," said the Japanese man carefully, his eyes flickering towards her belly. "I would like to speak to you in private, if that is at all possible...."

Missy shook her head. She was angry. She didn't have time for this.

"No, I want you to tell me where Richard is, right now," she said, her eyes darkening.

The man with glasses stepped forwards as if protecting Dogen. "Mr Alpert isn't here right now...."

"Then tell me where he is!" said Missy heatedly.

"He's not here...." said Dogen suddenly. "He's with another group.....they're camped at the beach..."

"Then that's where I'm going..." said Missy turning on her heel and marching off past Sawyer, Jack and the others, and towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, we can't allow you to do that," shouted Dogen loudly, as Missy swung around to look at them.

"Oh yeah," she said angrily, "and who's gonna' stop me?"

"We are," said Dogen, as two men with guns appeared at her side, and gripped her arms roughly. "I'm sorry but we can't risk you going out there, Miss Raymer."

Missy's eyes widened as Dogen turned to the men. "Take her outside and place her in the cages."

The men's grip on her arms tightened and they began to drag her out to the compound.

"No! You can't do this!" shouted Missy as she struggled against her captors.

Sawyer and Jack both stood and began to protest but were held back by more armed men.

Missy tried to pull away, but the men holding her were just too strong, and before she knew it she was flung brutally into a large wooden cage.

She hit the grassy floor and quickly got to her feet, but the door was already shut and locked by the time she got there. She pulled against the bamboo cage, rattling it, but it barely moved. There was no way she was getting out.

* * *

Richard watched as a flare was sent up into the sky.

Something was wrong at the Temple.

His eyes widened he watched the flare fall idly to the ground.

He needed to get there and fast.

Suddenly all around him, the loading of barrels was heard from various guns, and he swung around to see the man that looked like John Locke striding towards him.

"Don't shoot!" Richard yelled in a panic. He needed to know who this man really was.

John had seemed very different. So much more confident. Now he realised why. This was not the man he once knew.

"Hello Richard," said the impostor, as Richard gulped but held his own. "It's good to see you out of those chains."

Richard gasped, his breath catching in his throat.

He finally realised who this man was.

"You!" he said, praying it wasn't true.

"Me," said the fake Locke, his eyes suddenly darkening.

Before Richard could react, Locke had hit him across the throat, catching him off guard. As he stumbled, he was hit once again in the stomach then the final blow came to his head, and before he knew it, there was only blackness.

* * *

Missy leaned against the cage, her fingers gripped around the thick bamboo holding her in.

It had been hours since she'd been placed inside and she couldn't believe this was how those, who once upon a time were her own people, would treat her.

Kate, Jack and Hurley had all tried to come over and talk to her but they had all been ushered away by the guards that stood nearby.

Missy was angry. Richard was out there somewhere, and these people were keeping in here like a prisoner.

What exactly had she done so wrong?

Missy sighed as she spotted Sawyer trudging over to her.

The guard jutted his arm out. "No one's allowed to see her."

"That's fine," said Sawyer in his usual drawl. "I can see her from here. I'm just givin' her this water."

He held up a canister.

The guard looked over towards then Missy then back at Sawyer. "You've got two minutes."

Sawyer growled a thank you and grinned as he crouched down to Missy's level.

"Hey Missy," he said smirking and handing her the water.

Missy took a grateful sip and smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna' get you out," he said in a sudden whisper.

Missy's eyes widened. "You can't, it's too risky. I don't know why they're keeping me a prisoner here, but they sure aint going to let me leave."

Sawyer shook his head. "I heard them talking. You're not a prisoner. They're just tryin' to protect you. They don't want you gettin' hurt for some reason. Said they wanna' keep you safe."

Missy frowned. "Safe from what?"

Sawyer shook his head and took back the canister. "I don't know, they didn't say, but all I know is that I'm gettin' out of here. The hell I wanna' be stuck here. If I can get you out, you with me?"

Missy nodded. She needed to find Richard and if this was the only way, then she would do it.

* * *

Sawyer watched as everyone ran around in a panic.

Rumours that Sayid had woken, whispered their way to him.

At this moment in time, everyone was distracted. He needed to take the opportunity.

As two guards chatted near to Missy's cage he sprang forwards and knocked one of them across the back of the head with a lump of wood, grasping his gun and pointing it at the second man.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Sawyer pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's head.

"Anyone tries anything," he yelled, gazing around at the unarmed others who had stopped what they were doing to look at him, "then I'll shoot him."

Sawyer shoved the man forwards towards Missy's cage. "Open it!" he shouted, as the man fumbled, placing a large iron key into the rusty lock finally.

Sawyer leaned forwards and took Missy's hand, pulling her from the cage. She stumbled and fell into his arms.

"You okay?" he whispered, but Missy only nodded.

He pushed the guard away and pointed his gun around at the others as he dragged Missy to the exit.

Sawyer saw the man Dogen step into the compound.

"You can't take her," said the Japanese man, speaking in English. "It's not safe for her out there."

Sawyer glanced at Missy, who was scowling over at Dogen.

"Looks like she wants to come with me, don't it?" said Sawyer smirking.

Kate suddenly stepped forwards. "Let me come with you," she said looking at the pair.

Sawyer growled. Him and Kate...it had always been complicated. But right now....all he wanted was a friend. He wanted Missy.

"No, we'll be fine on our own," he snapped, manoeuvring himself and Missy out of the large wooden doors and out of the temple.

* * *

**Oooh hope you like it. Better than the last?**

**Sorry there isn't much Richard action but as we all know he's a bit incapacitated at the moment.**

**Hope you guys don't mind the Missy/Sawyer interaction. Let me know what you think on them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Let me know what you think about it?**


	35. Chapter 36

**Hope you like this. I must warn there is some Missy/Sawyer closeness in this chapter but don't worry.....Richard will be back soon!!! It doesn't last long....**

**I know this is a Richard fic but I felt it needed the Missy stuff.**

* * *

Missy and Sawyer headed through the jungle, saying very little to one another.

After a while Missy began to lag.

"Where are we going Sawyer? I need to get to the beach...." she sighed, catching up with him a little.

Sawyer growled.

"There's just somethin' I gotta' do first," he said, walking on.

They suddenly found themselves at a large clearing.

Missy shook her head when she realised where they were.

"The DHARMA village?" she said incredulously glancing at Sawyer.

He said nothing and merely made his way over the broken fence and into the, once neat and tidy area.

Missy carefully stepped over a broken set of swings and gazed around.

It must have been the Others who lived her last. Her eyes widened. Richard must have lived here once upon a time.

She looked around, wondering which of them was once his house.

Snapping out of it, she glanced over at Sawyer who had already entered the door to a large abode.

His old house. With Juliette.

Now she knew why he had wanted to come here.

At first she debated whether to follow him inside or not, but she made up her mind finally. If he hadn't of wanted her company then he wouldn't have freed her from the cage. Taking a last look around at the eerie village she trudged up the steps to the house and went inside.

* * *

Missy wandered around the house and followed the noises that seemed to be coming from the directions of the bedrooms.

She peered around the door to see Sawyer ripping up some floorboards.

Missy leaned against the doorframe watching him carefully.

She saw him take out a small pouch, then carefully extract something from it and slip it into his pocket.

Glancing over to her, he grimaced. "I'm heading down to the docks. You comin'?"

Missy shrugged and looked at his pained face. "Sure."

* * *

Sawyer was sitting on the end of the boardwalk when Missy caught up with him.

Slowly she settled herself down next to him and stared out at the still water.

They remained silent for several moments until Missy finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said in what was merely a whisper. "If we'd have never helped Jack and Sayid then none of this would have happened. Juliette would have still been alive and..."

"It's not your fault she's dead," said Sawyer suddenly. "Its mine."

Missy looked over at him quickly and saw that his eyes were red and that his face was wet and sticky with tears.

"She was sittin' right there, where you are now," said Sawyer clenching his jaw, "tryin' to leave this place...and I convinced her to stay."

Tears flowed from his eyes. "I made her stay on this island," he said difficultly, "because I didn't want to be alone."

Sawyer shook with sadness, and a tear rolled down Missy's own cheek. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"You understand that right?" asked Sawyer, looking at her.

Missy stared back and placed a hand upon his arm gently.

"But I guess some of us are just meant to be alone..." he said quietly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.

Missy wiped the tears from her face.

"I was gonna' ask her to marry me," he sighed, getting to his feet.

Missy watched as he flung the band out into the water, where it sank like a stone.

She couldn't bear to see him hurt so much.

She stood too and tugged him towards her, pulling him into a tight hug.

They stood there as what felt like hours passed, locked in a tender embrace, Sawyer finally able to mourn the loss of Juliette.

They both wept.

* * *

Richard groaned and blinked his eyes open.

His head pounded as he peered blearily around.

All he could see was the inside of a thick blue tarp.

He tried to move, but found that he was trapped, with no way out.

He tried to call for help, but his throat was dry and raw.

He finally remembered what happened. Who had put him here?

He froze with fear as he heard the sounds of footsteps below and felt himself being lowered to the ground.

Pushing the now loose tarp away from him he gazed up into the eyes of John Locke.

* * *

Missy walked into the music-filled room and placed a glass of water down onto the table. Sighing, she sat down on the bed next to Sawyer, who was sitting up with a bottle of DHARMA brand whisky in his hand.

"You should drink that," she said softly, nodding at the glass of water. "Sober up."

"But I aint even drunk yet," he murmured with a slight smirk.

Missy shook her head. "Listen, if you're not gonna' come with me, then I'm going on my own. I need to find Richard."

Sawyer frowned and swung himself around next to her.

"You really think after all these years he'll still remember you. That he'll still give a damn about you?" said Sawyer scowling. Missy could hear the drink talking.

Missy turned to him. "Richard loves me!"

Sawyer snorted and gazed at her. "You saw him, after our plane crashed. Did he say anything to you then? Did he act like he wanted to know you?"

Missy thought about it. Richard never did approach her back then. Surely he would have known who she was?

"I don't know. Maybe, by us going back to '77 we changed time, maybe when we crashed Richard didn't know me then!" she said trying to defend him.

"You really believe that?" said Sawyer raising his eyebrows.

Missy stared at him. "Yes," she said, a little uneasily.

Sawyer paused, gazing into her eyes. He was fully turned towards her now. "You don't sound too sure," he whispered.

Missy closed her eyes. "Don't," she whispered back painfully.

She felt Sawyer's hand stroke her face. She opened her eyes to find him close to her. Need etched onto his features.

Her heart pounded.

Slowly and tenderly Sawyer moved his mouth closer to Missy's and his lips gently met hers.

Missy could taste the whisky on his breath.

Sawyer moved himself over her, pinning her down onto the bed.

Missy was vulnerable and so was he, but she knew this was wrong.

She felt his rough hands roam over her body and his tongue explore her mouth.

Back when their plane had first crashed, Missy had dreamed of this moment, but now, all she could think of was Richard.

She pushed Sawyer away angrily.

"Stop!" she cried, smoothing down her creased clothes and getting to her feet. "I c-cant......this is so wrong...."

Sawyer gazed at her. His eyes widening.

Missy caught her breath and held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sawyer.

She looked over at him. The gruff, surly Sawyer she knew was gone and replaced by this vulnerable wreck of a man.

Missy shook her head and turned towards the window. A tear pouring down her cheek.

Suddenly there was creak at the door.

Sawyer's upset demeanour faltered and he growled at the new presence.

Missy spun around and stepped back in shock.

Standing there before them was John Locke.

The John Locke who was supposed to be dead.

* * *

**Oooh what did you think?**

**I was in two minds to include the Sawyer/Missy stuff but I thought it kind of worked with what I was going for.....the fact that right now the only thing Sawyer wants is a friend...but he got too close....**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Please REVIEW!!! **


	36. Chapter 37

**Hope you guys like this chapter...again sorry there is not much Richard....**

* * *

Missy wiped away her tears as Locke walked into the room.

There was something different about him. He looked so......so.......confident.

Missy took a step back, grasping the window ledge.

"Hello James, Missy," said Locke, cocking a smile at Sawyer, who was sat on the bed.

Sawyer glanced over at Missy before swiping up the bottle of whisky once again and taking a large swig.

"Thought you were dead," said Sawyer after a moment, gesturing towards the old man with his bottle.

Locke turned and stared at Missy long and hard before answering. "I am."

Missy gulped. Richard had told her a lot of strange things about the island but none as strange as this.

"Well," said Sawyer smirking, "get the man a drink."

Sawyer stood and walked drunkenly into the kitchen as Locke turned to Missy, who stood in the corner of the room biting her nails.

"After you," said Locke beckoning her to the doorway.

Missy trembled and walked quickly past, giving him as wide a berth as possible.

She sat down on the broken old leather sofa and stared at Locke as he entered the room, followed by Sawyer who shoved a drink into both of their hands.

Sawyer sat down idly on the couch next to Missy and raised his glass.

"Here's to bein' dead..." he muttered, downing his drink in one.

Missy placed hers on the coffee table beside her. She wanted to be sober to hear what John wanted to say.

"I must say, you're taking this remarkably well," said Locke moving further into the room.

Missy shuffled away.

There was something about this Locke that made her feel uneasy.

Like something was wrong.

"I don't give a damn if you're dead," said Sawyer shaking his head, "or if your time travellin' or the ghost of Christmas past. All I care about is this whisky and some good company."

He raised his glass towards Missy who rolled her eyes.

She had not forgotten what he had just tried to do. She understood he was mourning, but coming onto her was not the right way to go about things.

Missy glanced out of the window. All she wanted to do was find Richard.

She turned to see Sawyer staring at Locke. "Now, you wanna get the hell out of my house?"

"This isn't your house," said Locke placing his bag down onto the floor and sitting down opposite them. "You just lived here for a while."

Sawyer frowned. "Who are you?" he said suddenly. "Coz you sure as hell aint John Locke."

Missy stared wide eyed as Locke beamed at Sawyer like a prize pupil. "What makes you say that?"

"Coz Locke was scared," said Sawyer, glaring at him. "And you aint."

Locke gazed around, his eyes flickering on Missy for a moment before turning back to Sawyer.

"What if I told you, I was the person who could answer the most important question in the world," said Locke intensely.

"And what question is that?" said Missy, finally cutting in.

Locke turned to her and stared. There was a darkness in his eyes like Missy had never seen before.

He was telling the truth. He wasn't John Locke anymore.

His smile had faded and his eyes burned into her soul. He looked almost angry with her.

Missy couldn't take his stare any longer and turned away.

Locke turned back to Sawyer. "The question I can answer is why you are on this island."

Sawyer looked at Missy. "You wanna answer this or shall I?"

Missy merely stared back at him.

"I'm on this island," said Sawyer finally, "because my plane crashed, because my raft blew up and because the helicopter I was on was ridin' one too heavy."

Locke grinned. "But that's not why you're here," he said getting to his feet, "and if you come with me then I can prove it."

Missy scowled. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she muttered.

Locke turned to her. "Well that's good Missy because you weren't the one I was asking. I only want James."

Sawyer frowned and glanced at Missy. "If she aint' goin' then I aint goin'."

Locke huffed and looked over at Missy, then back to Sawyer, raising his arms in a gesture of defeat.

"Alright," he said, "if that's what it takes to get you to come with me, then Missy can join us."

Sawyer nodded, but this was not what Missy wanted to hear.

"I'll wait outside," said Locke picking up is pack and heading for the door.

Missy leaned over to Sawyer. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "I'm not going anywhere with him...."

Sawyer shook his head. "He says he's got answers...."

"Yeah...answers I don't want..........listen, all I want to do is find Richard," she said pleadingly.

Sawyer cocked his head. "Yeah I know that....but your gonna' have a better time searchin' out there, with us, than stuck in here....we can ask him if he don't mind takin' a detour to the beach to find your precious Richard, alright?"

Missy nodded and got to her feet, following Sawyer reluctantly out of the door.

* * *

Richard ambled through the jungle.

He hadn't seen that man, disguised as John Locke, in almost two hundred years.

Back then on that fateful day.

Richard could barely remember life before coming to the island, all he could picture was the faces of his wife and family.

He wiped away thick beads of sweat from his forehead, and sighed.

He had loved them so much, those he had lost, but he had been lucky. Lucky he had found love again, in Missy.

His heart ached for her. Just as it had done for his family when he lost them.

The man impersonating Locke had frightened him so much.

He hadn't felt fear like this in a long time and it wasn't a good feeling.

He just wanted to block out the mans face.

The thought of him still existing after all this time petrified Richard right down to his core.

He tore clumsily through the undergrowth.

It had been hours since the flare had been sent up and Richard was worried.

Something was wrong, and he had to get to the Temple fast.

The impostor had delayed him enough already.

Moving around a set of tight knit trees Richard suddenly herd voices and stopped in his tracks.

"I just say we should trust him," came a familiar surly southern accent.

But before Richard could place it, he heard a voice that he'd never thought he'd hear again in a million years.

He peered through the trees.

"I just don't think following him is a good idea, Sawyer," said the voice.

Missy.

The woman whom he had longed for was here.

Standing mere feet away.

He could see her head golden blonde hair and her pale skin as she walked alongside Sawyer.

She was beautiful, wearing the same clothes he had seen her in, the day he'd lost her.

He gulped.

He'd dreamt about this moment, for decades. He never thought he'd see her again.

He saw Missy ring her hands as she trudged alongside the southerner talking with him animatedly, in hushed tones. Her slender figure tripping over roots and branches, just like she always had.

His heart pounded and he made to call out, but suddenly a dark shadow crossed behind the pair.

John Locke.

Richard trembled.

Why was Missy with him? What the hell was going on?

Suddenly Richard had second thoughts. Maybe it wasn't really Missy. Maybe it was just this impostor trying to trick him into joining him.

Richard backed up.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, blocking out the retreating figure of Missy.

She's not real, he told himself.

She's not really here.

Screwing up his eyes, Richard ran, ran towards the temple.

He couldn't bear to have his heart broken again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.....**

**Please review let me know what you thought about it....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	37. Chapter 38

**Hope you guys like this....**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**I have to warn, this strays from the actual storyline a little but I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Sawyer and Missy walked a little ahead of Locke, talking in hushed whispers.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Sawyer," Missy muttered, glancing back at Locke, who was striding along behind.

Sawyer didn't answer and merely stared at Missy for a few moments. "You know, you were one of the first people to find out my real name...." he said cocking his head at her. "So why do you still call me Sawyer, an' not James?"

Missy shrugged. "Because you never call me Mellissa..." she said simply.

Sawyer chuckled. "I thought you liked bein' called Missy," he asked grinning.

She glanced at him. "Yeah but it never really stuck until you started using it," said, smiling up at him.

Suddenly Missy's eyes bulged and she placed a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Sawyer concernedly placing a hand on her shoulder, but Missy brushed him away and ran off into the bushes.

Sawyer turned and stared at Locke, who too had stopped at Missy's abrupt exit.

"Where'd she go?" asked the old man, moving over to Sawyer. But their question was answered as they heard Missy retching violently into the bushes.

Sawyer frowned as she stumbled back towards them.

"You okay?" he asked placing her hand on her chin and lifting her gaze towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she muttered.

Locke held out his canister of water. "Here you should drink some," he said kindly. "You're probably just dehydrated."

Missy took some, thanking him quickly and wiped her mouth.

"You wanna' stop?" Sawyer asked her gently, but Missy shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she said walking on, leaving the two men behind.

Sawyer ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, what was all that about?" he asked, but Missy ignored him. Sawyer frowned and turned her to face him. "Tell me," he pleaded.

Missy sighed heavily and glanced over at Locke who was slowly catching up to them. He was well out of earshot.

She placed a hand to her belly. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Sawyer stood back. "Pregnant?"

Missy nodded.

Sawyer ran a hand through his hair. "But you know what happens to women on this island....they can't have babies...." he said hurriedly.

Missy glanced at the floor and nodded sadly. "But maybe......I don't know, maybe it'll be different.....maybe I'll be okay.....I mean Claire was......and-"

"You wanna' risk it?" said Sawyer angrily, cutting across her.

Tears appeared at Missy's eyes and Sawyer sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey it'll be okay, I promise......" he soothed as Missy sniffed. "So is that why you wanted to find Richard?....Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows...." she mumbled, "I just hope I can find him.....that he's still around......I-I can't raise a baby on my own...."

She sobbed quietly into Sawyer's shirt.

Missy had been his friend for years.

He loved her.

She was his best friend.

It broke his heart to see her like this.

He gripped her shoulders tightly and stared into her eyes.

"I tell you what......" he said smiling and wiping away her fallen tears. "If the worst happens and Richard aint' here.....then I'll be there for you.....okay......I won't let you go through this on your own.....we can do this together......raise the baby........we can have a family, y'know.....be together....... "

Missy's breath caught in her throat. "You'd really do that?"

"'Course I would," he said hugging her again tightly, as Missy wept into his arms.

And he meant it.

Now that Juliette was gone, Missy was the only thing he had left.

* * *

Richard physically shook himself.

He had seen Missy.

Mere feet away from him in the jungle.

At least it had looked like her.

And sounded like her.

His heart melted just at the thought. He had missed her so much, and despite thirty years going by, he had never given up hope. Hope that maybe he would see her again someday.

But this was what HE wanted Richard to feel. Vulnerable. Distraught. Helpless.

That man disguised as John Locke.

Letting him catch a glimpse of Missy was just his plan to get Richard on side.

That's all it was.

How could she be here?

It was impossible.

He knew in his heart of hearts that he would never see her or their baby again.

Richard slumped against a tree, out of breath, his head spinning from the events of the last few hours.

He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

The image of Missy was still there. Haunting him.

His heart hammered in his chest and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Would he ever see her again?

Was that his last chance to lay eyes on her? An evil man's tricks.

He breathed heavily and glanced back in the direction he had just come.

Maybe he would go back.

See if _Locke_ could give him what he wanted just one last time.

Making up his mind, he warily began to head back to the direction of the cliffs.

* * *

Missy walked alongside Sawyer, lost in thought.

He had offered to help raise her baby.

He would do that, for her.

She glanced up at her friend. A man who was surly amongst others and yet with her, he was different. He let his guard down and softened. That was her Sawyer. The man who had just said that he would help her raise another man's baby.

But that was just it.....she didn't want Sawyer to raise it...she wanted the baby's actual father more than anything.....she wanted Richard.

She wanted them to be a family.

She needed him now more than ever....

Missy suddenly glanced up and saw Locke come to a halt at the edge of a steep cliff.

"Why are we stoppin'?" Sawyer asked gruffly, staring at the old man.

"We're not," said Locke simply, peering over the edge of the cliff, "We're going down there."

Sawyer snorted. "Oh no we aint!" He took a step back and clutched Missy, pulling her back away from the edge.

Locke raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you wanted answers James?"

Sawyer shook his head, his eyes widening. "Sure I did...but I didn't expect this to turn into some kinda' suicide mission!"

Locke chuckled. "You'll be fine James," said Locke leaning over and tugging at a rope ladder, hanging over the cliff edge, making sure it was secure. "But I'm not quite sure how much weight this thing can hold. Perhaps its best if you and me go down there, and then I can come back up for Mellissa..."

Sawyer growled. "I aint goin' anywhere without her."

But Missy turned to him and placed a hand on his arm. "No Sawyer, it's okay, I'll be fine up here....I'll wait..."

Sawyer cocked his head at her. "You sure?"

Missy nodded and pushed him forwards.

She settled herself down on a large rock and watched as the two men descended the ladder, throwing one last wave to Sawyer as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**Ohhhh I will definitely update soon.....**

**I have the next two chapters thought up already....**

**Next chapter....Richard is back!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!**


	38. Chapter 39

**I hope you like this chapter.....**

**I seriously cant wait for the new lost episode.....I wonder how much it will affect the plots I have planned for this story....**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Missy paced around the grass on the edge of the cliff.

She had been waiting for over an hour and still no sign of Locke or Sawyer.

She was getting very impatient. She was wasting valuable time. Time she could be spending, trying to find Richard.

Suddenly she jumped as she heard the ladder creak behind her and she turned to see Locke coming up over the edge.

He hauled himself up and stared at Missy, his face set into a grimace.

"Um, s-shall I come down there with you?" she mumbled, avoiding Locke's fearsome gaze.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary Missy," he said, taking a step towards her.

Missy breathed and forced a smile. "Is S-Sawyer coming back up then?"

Locke shook his head, but did not smile back. "No, James will be staying with me," he said walking towards her.

Missy stumbled back, and began to tremble. "Oh, right shall I just wait up here then....?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"No, I think it's best if you weren't here at all," Locke stated simply.

"What?" said Missy suddenly.

"I think it's best if you weren't here to disturb us.....to disturb my plans...." said Locke advancing on her.

Missy stumbled quickly backwards. Her breath catching in her throat.

"If y-you w-want," said Missy shaking with fear, her voice cracking, "I-I c-can just go.....I'll leave."

"No Missy," said Locke laughing dangerously, "that's not what I'm saying....you know that."

Missy shook violently as the man walked towards her, evil in his eyes.

He wanted to kill her.

Scrambling backwards she tripped and fell, her back hitting the grassy floor.

She gazed up wide eyed and placed a hand over her stomach, protecting her unborn child.

She couldn't scream.

She knew this was the end. Sawyer couldn't save her.

Locke moved forwards pulling a knife from his belt.

Missy knew there was nothing she could do.

She was going to die. By his hand.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Richard stood in the line of trees, listening to Missy and _Locke's_ conversation.

His mind was in a daze.

Why did this impostor want him to see these things?

He watched as Locke began to advance on Missy.

His heart was pounding.

He saw her fall.

He saw Locke reach for the knife.

Wait, something here wasn't right.

His breath caught in his throat.

Missy placed a hand to her stomach.

Protecting their baby.

His baby.

This was no illusion.

This was really her.

* * *

Missy waited for the blow but it never came.

She peered through squinted eyes, and gasped as she saw a man with jet black hair and muscular physique standing between her and Locke. His arms outstretched, protecting her.

"Hello Richard," said Locke slowly. "I guessed you'd come back."

Missy's heart thumped in her chest as she breathed heavily watching the two men.

It was him. It was Richard. The man she loved.

"Stay away from her," warned Richard, staring daggers at Locke his fists balled up angrily at his sides.

"I can't do that Richard," said Locke shrugging, "she needs to die."

Missy gulped and clutched at her stomach. She shook with fear.

"Well you're going to have to go through me first," snarled Richard.

Locke chuckled. "Well that puts me in a bit of a predicament doesn't it Richard," said Locke, "Because you know that I need you for my plans."

Missy heard Richard growl as he stared at Locke.

"Fine," said Locke shaking his head," have it your way."

Missy watched as there was a sudden flash of light, and right before her eyes, standing in the place of John Locke was a pillar of black smoke.

Richard suddenly turned to her, grabbed her hand and tugged her from the ground and into the tree line. "RUN!" he yelled, pulling Missy behind him.

Missy ran as fast as she could, weaving in and out of the trees, the black smoke close behind them. She could hear its loud, clicks and whirrs amongst the roars it was making.

Fear shot through her, adding to the adrenaline that flowed through her veins.

Missy screamed as she tripped once again, but Richard, still holding her hand tightly, hauled her from the ground.

They hurried as fast as their legs could carry them, but the smoke was faster, and in the blink of an eye, it soared around them.

Richard clutched Missy tightly to him and the smoke encircled both of them, wrapping itself closer and closer.

Missy trembled with fear as Richard wrapped his arms around her and watched the billowing monster.

Suddenly the smoke attacked, sending the pair flying onto the ground. Missy rolling away from Richard.

She screamed in fear as it advanced on her.

She was out in the open, with no way of escaping.

Suddenly, through the roars of the monster a voice was heard. The voice of a child.

Missy looked up to see a blonde boy standing before her. His arm outstretched towards the smoke, causing it to halt in its murder.

"Leave her," said the young boy. "You will not harm her. You have to obey the rules."

The smoke weaved back and forth for a moment as if contemplating this, before disappearing through the trees, until its roars were nothing but a whisper on the breeze.

Missy stared at the spot it had disappeared from before gazing back towards the boy. But he was gone.

Just gone.

Like he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**Hope that was alright.....**

**Please review...I live for your feedback.....was it good? Not good? Parts you liked? Didn't like?**

**Thanks for reading anyway...**

**Love you all lots...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	39. Chapter 40

**Eeek just seen Ab Aeterno....what a fantastic episode!**

**I've already come up with some great ideas for my upcoming chapters...**

**I hope you don't think this story is getting too long...I kind of just want to go on until the series ends... I hope there's not a limit on chapters...**

**I hope this chapter is okay....it does get a bit steamy (something I haven't really written before) but it's not that bad....**

**I hope you like it. If you do, check out my other Richard fic- The New Arrival (shameless plug I know). **

**Anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

Richard got to his feet and brushed himself down.

He didn't know why but the smoke had just stopped, several feet away from Missy. It had not attacked her. It had just lingered for a moment before moving away through the jungle.

Getting to his feet, he ran over to her and crouched at her side.

She turned from staring at the spot where the smoke was moments before, and gazed into his eyes.

It was her. It was really her.

The woman he loved so, so much.

He sat down opposite her on the mossy, forest floor.

"Richard?" she asked, reaching out and touching his face gently. Like she was seeing him for the first time.

Richard pressed his cheek into her palm before pulling it to his lips and pressing soft kisses to it.

"I've missed you," she mumbled, tears begging to fall.

"I've missed you too," he said, pulling her onto his lap until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He encircled his arms around her and brought his lips to hers tenderly.

She pressed herself closer to him and began to kiss him back. Passion rising in both of them.

Richard could not believe it was true.

She was back in his arms.

His Missy.

Richard tangled his hands in her loose hair, moving his mouth against hers greedily.

Taking in her taste, her scent. Everything.

His tongue lapped at her neck and his hands ran down her spine, pulling her body closer to his.

This is what he had dreamed of for thirty years.

After a moment the pair pulled away breathlessly.

Richard swept away a loose strand of hair from Missy's face and gazed at her. This beautiful woman.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked, staring into her ocean coloured eyes.

She stared back at him.

"Two days....maybe more...." she said quietly.

Richard's breath caught inside his throat.

It had only been two days for her.

Three decades had passed for him.

"How long for you?" she asked, but he guessed she'd already know the answer.

"Thirty years," he said, gazing down at their entwined hands.

Missy shook her head. "I-I'm so sorry...."

But Richard pressed his fingers to her lips. "Don't be......it's not your fault....."

He saw Missy glance down and run her fingers across his shirt, just over his heart. "The last time I saw you....you were...........you got shot....."

Slowly, Missy undid the buttons on Richard's shirt and ran her fingers across his broad chest. Her fingers met with the scar.

She flinched as she found it. "How?...."

"Jacob...." said Richard quickly. "I went to him and he saved me......"

Missy nodded as Richard stared at the ground. "Sometimes I wished he hadn't though......all those moments I spent alone.....without you......I wished it would all just end...."

"Don't say that..." said Missy cupping his cheek. "What matters is we're together now....and that I love you...."

She gently kissed his bare chest, then moved up to his neck, jaw line, cheek and finally pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too......you don't know how hard it was.....to see you...to hear your name...back when your plane crashed...." Richard said pulling his lips away.

"Wait," said Missy suddenly. "You saw all that....you knew who I was? Back then, when I came into your camp?"

Richard nodded. "Yes but how could I have said anything to you....talked to you....you wouldn't have known me back then....."

Missy ran her fingers through his thick black hair. "I guess," she muttered.

Richard heard the sadness in her voice. "Listen...just know that.....all those times I saw you...even though you didn't know who I was.........it broke my heart.............but I never stopped loving you, ever."

Missy smiled and glanced down at her stomach. "Neither did we...."

Richard positively beamed and pressed his palm to her flat belly. "How have you been......I know it's only been two days.....but-"

"I've been fine," cut in Missy, placing a hand on top of his. "Had some morning sickness.....but that's about it...."

The pair stared at each other.

They couldn't believe how lucky they both were.

They had found each other again.

* * *

Richard heaved Missy to her feet.

"What shall we do now?" she asked wiping away tears and brushing herself down.

Richard took her hand and pulled her to him, gazing around.

"I don't know....." he muttered. "I saw a flare go up.....from the Temple....I think perhaps I should go and check it out..."

Missy shook her head. "No, me and Sawyer, we just came from there.....they wouldn't even let me leave....I told them I needed to see you...to find you and they locked me in a cage..."

"What?" said Richard frowning.

"Missy nodded. "They said they were trying to protect me....I tried to leave...I tried to find you.....but they held me captive.....I guess they were right....it was stupid of us to come out here....w-with _him_....roaming around...."

Richard blinked but said nothing.

"You know that he's not John Locke right.....he's like something different...." she muttered shaking her head. "Something bad."

"I know," said Richard gazing down at her. "I took him to see Jacob.....I mean I should have realised....."

"What happened?" asked Missy, wide-eyed.

Richard rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know.....he knocked me out, dragged me into the jungle....asked me to come with him...."

Missy gazed at Richard, noticing for the first time, his scratched face and his bruised throat. She touched it gently, and Richard gulped with great difficulty.

"And what did you say?" she asked gently.

"I just refused.....told him that I only follow Jacob...."

Missy took a step back, her mind whirring.

"He came after Sawyer," she said frowning, as Richard cocked his head at her. "Sawyer broke me free from the cage.....at the temple.....we went to the DHARMA village...and that's when Locke came...."

Richard breathed heavily and continued to listen.

"H-He wanted Sawyer to go with him......said he could give him answers....." Missy said, pacing across the forest floor. ".....He didn't want me to come, but Sawyer refused to go unless I did.....so he led Sawyer down this.....this cliff.....and that's when.....well...you saw what happened....what he tried to do....."

Richard gazed at Missy, who was biting her lip.

"Why do you think he wanted me dead?" she asked, stopping her pacing to look at him.

Richard furrowed his brow. "I don't know....." said Richard, "but at least he doesn't know that you're pregnant...."

Missy placed a hand on her stomach. "Why....why would that make a difference?"

Richard moved over to her and clutched her shoulders tightly. "I don't know....but I just.....I just don't want him to use it against us...either of us....."

Missy suddenly pulled away, her eyes widening. "But Sawyer....he knows..."

"What?" exclaimed Richard. "You told him?"

"No, no, no....I didn't....he heard me....morning sickness....I couldn't deny it could I?"

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess not....but we better pray your Sawyer keeps his mouth shut...."

Missy gazed up worriedly. "Yeah....Sawyer's not too good at that...."

Richard pulled Missy to him. "I'm sure it'll be fine....." said Richard. "I mean the when he came after you....he backed off....maybe he changed his mind......"

Missy frowned. "No....it was that boy..." Missy pointed to the spot he had disappeared from. "He sent it away....said something about 'knowing the rules'....didn't you see him?"

Richard shook his head. "Missy....." he whispered gently, "there was no one there...."

Missy, stared at him hard....maybe she had just imagined it....imagined the boy....perhaps she had passed out for a moment, when the smoke had attacked.

Richard stared at her concernedly.

"Listen, perhaps you just need some rest.....when did you last sleep?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"I don't know....." she chuckled. "The seventies?"

Richard laughed. "Well I think that's more than enough reason for us to get some rest.....I think there's a stream about a quarter of a mile that way," he said nodding. "We can stay there tonight....then, in the morning, we can go to the temple...."

Missy made to protest but Richard cut across her.

""Listen...I'm not gonna let them throw you in a cage again....alright? You'll be safe with me...I promise." he said taking her hand.

Missy nodded, and followed Richard to the stream to make camp for the night, holding his hand tightly, lucky to be back with him once again.

* * *

**Hope that was okay. **

**Please review....it makes me update quicker....**

**Thanks for reading guys....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	40. Chapter 41

**Hey thanks for reviewing the last chapter guys...**

**I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it's so short.**

**Please review if you like it.**

* * *

Missy's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the shimmering forest canopy.

Her head was resting against Richard's broad chest and she lifted her eyes to his face.

He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing slow and shallow.

Missy smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, before getting to her feet.

She stretched and yawned, smoothing down her rumpled clothes. Ambling down to the water's edge she splashed her face.

The humid morning air was stifling.

It had been a long time since she had been to the beach.

To the sea.

She needed air.

She needed to breathe it in.

Missy stared into the glassy water of the stream and flinched as she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Missy? Are you okay?"

Missy turned around to see Richard gazing at her, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said shaking herself. "Did you sleep okay?"

Richard smiled. "Best sleep I've had in years," he said, tugging her to him and kissing her neck hungrily.

Missy giggled and bit her lip.

He pulled away and grinned at her.

"So, do you still want to go to the Temple?" she asked scuffing her feet.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, I think we need to go check it out....warn them about _him_ at least...."

Missy reluctantly took Richard's hand and followed him in the direction of the Temple.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" said Missy staring wide-eyed at the bodies littered around the temple's perimeter.

"I think Locke did...or at least the man who's pretending to be him..." said Richard grimly. "Listen, wait here, I need to check if anyone is still alive....I won't be long."

"Okay, hurry," said Missy nervously, pecking him on the cheek.

Richard sauntered off and Missy gazed around.

Everyone she knew had been here.

She began to bite her nails, hoping they weren't amongst the dead.

Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her.

She spun around, only to come face-to-face with the man she prayed she would never see gain.

John Locke.

"Hello Missy," he said smiling.

Missy shook with fear.

"Richard!" she called loudly.

"Oh Richard can't hear, he's inside," Locke said smoothly.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" Missy said, cowering against the high temple wall.

But Locke just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you Missy, and I'm sorry that I tried to yesterday," he said smiling. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

Missy trembled. "Y-You're not fooling me..." she stuttered.

"I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but you have to know that I'm truly sorry," he said seriously. "And I want you to know that I didn't mean to harm you....or your baby."

Missy gasped.

He knew.

She placed a hand over her stomach.

"How?..."

"Sawyer told me," said Locke.

"I-Is he okay?" she asked shaking with fear.

"Sawyer?" asked Locke. "Yes, he's fine...."

"S-So what do you want with me?" she muttered, gazing around, looking for a getaway.

"I want you to come with me, Missy. You, Richard and the baby.....I can give you everything you've always wanted....." said Locke staring at her.

Missy paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, Richard said that you were evil.....he won't want to go anywhere with you....."

"I'm sure he'll change his mind. Sooner or later," said Locke turning to leave. "I'll come see you again, in a few days....see if you've changed your mind...."

And with that, Locke disappeared into the dense trees.

* * *

Missy leant back against the stone wall.

Her head spinning.

Suddenly Richard appeared.

"Dogen's dead," he muttered, shaking his head and turning to Missy.

He noticed her panicked expression.

"Missy? What's wrong?"

Missy gazed at him.

She didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing, I just......don't feel too good...." she mumbled.

Richard kissed her forehead. "Ok, let's find something to eat okay, perhaps you'll feel better then."

Missy nodded, but very much doubted she would.

* * *

**I hope you liked that!**

**I can't wait for the next few chapters....**

**What do you think about me story at the moment? Do you like it? Is it better than the early chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all.**


	41. Chapter 42

**Ok so Im planning on making these next few chapters a little different from the actual episodes and deviate from the plot a little bit.**

**Again major spoilers for season six.....but I'm sure you're all caught up by now....**

**Anyway thanks to Ilayda and 'Anonymous' who reviewed......**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Missy and Richard had stopped for a moment to eat their breakfast of fruit and berries.

Without any provisions, they weren't able to catch anything more substantial for breakfast, so had to make do with what they could find on the forest floor.

Missy glanced over at Richard.

She still hadn't told him about seeing Locke again.

He turned to face her, his face weary.

"What's wrong?" asked Missy, gazing at his troubled features.

He shook his head and sighed.

"It's weird, but for the first time in years....I just don't know what to do...." he muttered.

Missy moved over to him and ruffled his hair.

"We'll be okay...you and me," she said smiling. "I know that your people are....are gone....but you still have me...."

Richard smiled and tugged her to him.

Suddenly the pair heard a loud voice, about a hundred feet away, through the dense jungle.

Missy gazed up at Richard wide-eyed. "Who do you think it is?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but why don't we go and find out...."

He took Missy's hand and led her in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Missy peered through a tangle of bushes to see two familiar faces.

"The temple's this way, Dude, "said Hurley pointing in completely the wrong direction.

Missy saw Jack shake his head. "No it's this way," he nodded.

Suddenly Richard stepped out into the clearing leading Missy with him.

"You're both wrong...." he said firmly. "The Temple's that way."

Jack and Hurley suddenly turned to them.

"Missy?" said Jack frowning. "I thought you were with Sawyer?"

Missy sighed. "Yeah I was....but I found Richard...." she said, avoiding the truth.

She didn't want to tell them about Locke.

How could she?

How could she explain _that_?

"So what are you two doing out here?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Jack glanced at Hurley. "Hurley was just showing me something..." started Jack, as Hurley cut in.

"Dude, I don't think we should.....like say anything..."

"Why not?" said Missy, intrigued.

Hurley scuffed his feet. "It's nothing..."

Missy looked at Jack. "Jack?"

"Hurley took me to see Jacob's lighthouse, he spoke to him...." he said shaking his head. "Jacob wanted me to know that he's been watching me, my whole life...."

"Jacob?" said Richard stepping forwards. "You spoke to Jacob?"

"Yeah..." muttered Hurley, avoiding Richard's intense gaze.

Richard huffed and shook his head. "Well whatever Jacob said.....don't believe him..."

Missy held up her arms. "Wait, wait, wait.....does one of you mind telling me what this _Jacob_ has to do with anything?"

The three men looked at each other. What did they know that Missy didn't?

"Jacob's dead...." said Hurley slowly.

"Dead?" she said suddenly. "How?"

She turned to Richard, but knew the answer before he even spoke.

"Locke," he said stiffly.

"What do you mean Locke?" asked Jack grimacing. "Locke's dead."

Missy shook her head. "He's not exactly Locke anymore..."

Jack and Hurley frowned at her, but Missy wasn't going to explain anymore.

"So where are you headed now?" asked Missy, cocking her head at the pair.

Jack shrugged. "Back to the temple, I think we've stalled enough."

Richard shook his head. "We just came from there. Everyone at the Temple's dead.....there's no one left...."

"But Kate, Miles...Sayid, they were at the Temple," said Jack wide-eyed.

Richard shook his head. "I don't know...maybe they escaped..."

Jack huffed. "So? What should we do?"

Missy gazed at the forest floor and kicked at fallen leaves.

"Missy?" said Richard, nudging her gently. "What do you want to do?"

Missy glanced up to find the three men staring at her. Waiting for her to decide.

"I...Um....perhaps we should go to the beach camp....at least there might be some food and provisions there......" she turned to Richard. "What do you think?"

Richard took her hand.

"The beach camp it is," he said quietly.

* * *

The four walked for hours, stopping once at a stream to rest and get a drink.

Richard and Jack were crouched at the stream, deep in conversation as Missy sat casually at the water's edge a few feet away.

After a few moments Hurley sidled up and sat down next to her.

"So that Richard guy....are you and him......"

"We're together, yeah," said Missy staring down into the glassy pool.

Hurley glanced over at the two chatting men. "So what's up with him? I mean he looks the same as he did thirty years ago.....is he time travellin'?...."

Missy shook her head. "No, he's not time travelling...." said Missy wearily.

"Dude, is it like a terminator thing? Is he a cyborg?" asked Hurley quickly.

"No," huffed Missy.

"Vampire?"

"No......all he's told me is that Jacob gave him a gift....that's all I know..." said Missy tiredly.

"What? He hasn't told you anything else? Not even _why_ he's like that?" asked Hurley.

Missy felt upset.

Richard hadn't told her why.

It was just something Missy had never wanted to bring up. As curious as she had been.

She hoped that one day he would tell her....but that day hadn't come yet.

* * *

Jack splashed water onto his face.

"Missy said you'd been shot, the last time she saw you," Jack said conversationally.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, I had..."

Jack frowned. "How did you survive? I mean can you even die?"

Richard chuckled. "Yeah I can die Jack....I just can't kill myself.....god knows I've tried..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Missy know about this?"

Richard shook his head. "No.....when I'm with her.....it's about the only time that I don't want to end it all....."

Jack glanced over towards Missy who was chatting on the bank with Hurley.

"How's the baby?" he asked Richard.

Richard glanced up. "Missy says she's been okay. Morning sickness...but that's normal right?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine at this stage."

Richard smiled over at Missy proudly.

"You must be exited..." said Jack. "Have you had any kids before?"

Richard gazed at the smooth running water of the stream and shook his head.

"No....." he murmured. "I had a wife.....a long time ago.....but we never............I've never been a father."

Jack cocked his head at the ageless man.

"Does Missy know......that you were married before?"

Richard shook his head. "No. No she doesn't....."

Richard turned away. Unable to carry on the conversation.

It was too painful for him.

He couldn't bear to think about it.

He got to his feet and called over to Missy and Hurley. "Are you ready to go? If we leave now, we should be there by sundown."

The pair nodded and got to their feet.

The foursome trudged off into the jungle.

* * *

It was an hour before Missy needed a break.

"Hey, guys can we stop.....I really need a toilet break," she said quickly.

"What, now?" asked Jack. "We should really keep going."

Missy nodded hurriedly. "Yeah well try telling my bladder that," she said running off into the undergrowth.

* * *

Missy zipped up her trousers and began to head back to the others, as something caught her eye.

Stepping out into a clearing to her left, Missy gazed up at the hull of a great ship.

The Black Rock.

* * *

**Ooof I think you know where this is going. But like I said Im planning on deviating from the episodes a bit, so it wont be the same.....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	42. Chapter 43

**Like I've said before-major spoilers for series six!**

**Hope you've all seen Ab Aeterno anyway...**

**Some revealers coming up in this chapter...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She stepped forwards and gazed up at the looming spectre, covered in ivy and debris.

"Hey, there you are...we were worried," said Richard's voice behind her.

Missy turned to him but he had stopped in his tracks, staring up at the ship.

Hurley and Jack soon appeared behind him.

Richard began to walk forward as if hypnotised by the vessel, a haunted look upon his face.

He walked straight past Missy and onto the boat, heading inside.

"Richard?" Missy called uneasily, following him aboard.

* * *

She gazed around inside the dark ship and saw Richard crouched by some chains, staring at them intently.

"Have you been here before?" she asked quietly.

It was a moment before Richard nodded.

"Yes....I've been on this island for longer than I can remember.....but I've never come back...until today...." he muttered, not taking his eyes off the chains.

Missy moved slowly over to him.

"Listen...there's dynamite on this thing.....it's not safe......we should leave...." Missy said gazing around.

Richard got to his feet and turned to face Missy.

There was pain etched across his features.

Missy stepped forwards and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Richard, what's wrong?"

"There's something you should know...about this place...." he stuttered and looked sadly at the floor.

Missy tilted his chin up so that his eyes met with hers once again. She noticed that tears had begun to pour from them.

She gulped. She had never seen him like this.

So vulnerable.

"This ship....." he said difficultly, "this is how I came to be on this island...."

Missy gasped and her eyes widened. She stepped back in shock and gazed around.

Skeletons littered the floor, some still hanging from chains, wrapped around their wrists.

"Y-You were a slave?" she asked in a whisper.

Richard nodded as Missy took a step back.

"But.....h-how long ago was it?" she asked, as Richard stood weeping.

"About a hundred and sixty years ago...." he muttered finally.

Missy shook her head, able to believe it was true.

He took her hands in his own and rubbed her thumbs against the backs of them, soothing her.

"I'm sorry....I-I should have told you...." he said sadly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"No," said Missy shaking her head violently. "You didn't need to do anything," she said, gazing into his eyes. "I love you and I always will, no matter what."

She placed a tender kiss to his lips and wiped away his falling tears.

He shuddered slightly and gazed over to some chains in the corner.

"That was where I was chained," he said shaking his head. "Everyone else was....was dead...._he_ killed them all...."

Missy nodded. She understood exactly who he meant.

Richard moved across the room. "I thought I was going to die here..."

Suddenly he backed up and the back of his legs hit a large chest.

Missy's eyes widened as two large sticks of dynamite tumbled from the box.

"Richard don't move," she said quickly, raising her hands, but Richard glanced down at the explosives and began to chuckle.

"Richard? They're highly volatile, we've got to get out of here..." said Missy hurriedly, but Richard stood firm and shook his head.

"I can't die...."

Missy shook herself. What did he say?

"What?" she asked frowning.

"I can't die....well....I can't kill myself at least...." he muttered picking up one of the fallen sticks.

"What do you mean?" said Missy backing away. "You got shot....you were as scared as I was."

"I can be killed," he said tossing the dynamite back down into the crate. "But I can't kill myself."

Missy gulped. "And why would you want to kill yourself Richard?" she asked gazing at him.

Richard stopped still and stared up at her intently.

"Because before you, I had nothing to live for."

* * *

Hurley and Jack waited outside the Black Rock.

"Do you think we should go in there and check on them?" asked Jack after what had felt like an eternity of waiting.

Hurley shook his head. "Dude, do you want to go in there and interrupt their domestic?"

Jack chuckled. "I guess not."

Just at that moment, Jack glanced up and saw Richard and Missy emerge from the great ship, both looking emotionally drained.

"Everything okay?" he called over to the couple.

They both nodded.

"If we leave now we can get to the beach before sundown as planned," said Jack, leading the way out of the clearing and in the direction of the beach.

Hurley tailed along after him, as Missy and Richard took the rear, both holding each others hand, tighter than ever before, neither wanting to ever let go again.

* * *

**Hope that was okay for you guys.**

**Did you think I handled it okay?**

**I just thought it would be appropriate for Richard to tell her at that moment in time.**

**What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW! :D**


	43. Chapter 44

**Hey thanks for the reviews, Ilayda and 'anonymous'.**

**I am grateful to all of my readers, even you fair few lurkers. I am so grateful to anyone who takes the time out to read my stories, and I write them all for you guys to read and enjoy. **

**I love all the feedback you guys give me. It really helps me form my stories and I would love it if anyone who hasn't reviewed would give me some love, as I write it for you guys and I would love to hear what you like/dislike about it. One review is all I'm asking...even if it's only a couple of words....I would be eternally grateful. Love you all.**

**This chapter's a mixture of fluff and angst...Just to warn you.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Jack, Hurley, Richard and Missy all strolled along the white sand of the beach.

Missy had long since slipped her shoes off, and now walked barefoot along the coastline.

She gazed up at Richard and smiled.

He beamed proudly back and her and placed a hand around her waist, touching her stomach gently.

Oh how he loved this woman.

His beautiful Missy.

He gazed out to sea and sighed.

But there was so much he was keeping from her.

A nagging at the back of his mind, was telling him to go to the man in black.

To go to Locke.

Now that Jacob was dead, he could take up the offer the man in black had given him, oh so long ago.

He could give him his wife back.

Isabella.

Richard glanced over at Missy, a smile still plastered onto her face.

But he had Missy now. And a baby on the way.

How could he give that up?

Though as much as he tried to push thoughts of his wife out of his mind, the stronger they became.

Missy didn't even know about Isabella.

How could he even try to explain to her?

It would break her heart, and he wasn't going to risk losing her again.

"Hey!" shouted Hurley suddenly, as Richard looked up to find the makings of a camp, spread across the tree-line.

Several figures began to emerge, making their way towards them.

Figures he had last seen at the statue.

Hurley and Jack jogged forwards, greeting their old friends, as Missy and Richard lingered behind.

Missy soon grinned as she got pulled into a caring hug by the Korean woman Sun, and began to greet the others.

Richard stood on the sidelines staring at the joyful group. All chatting and shaking hands.

Richard noticed Ben standing alone, an outcast, on the other side of the crowd.

After all this, they were both here. Together again.

Richard remembered seeing Ben lost in the jungle as a child. Oh how he had changed since then.

The things he had seen this man do. But now, he looked different somehow. That same vulnerability was there again.

Richard suddenly was snapped from his thoughts as Missy pulled him forwards.

She began to introduce him to the group properly.

"This is Richard," said Missy, intertwining her fingers with his, as everyone smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we already met," said Sun quietly.

"Really?" said Missy looking at the group.

Ilana, Sun, and Lapidus nodded.

"Yeah, we met at the statue," muttered Lapidus.

Missy turned to Richard. "Is that where Locke-....?"

But Richard nodded before Missy could finish.

Missy turned back to the others.

"So how long have you all been here...." she asked, leaning against Richard who wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Since this morning," piped up the woman named Ilana.

"Is there any food?" asked Hurley quickly.

The group's laughter rung across the camp.

They didn't notice the periscope that skimmed the surface of the water.

Watching them from a submarine far below the surface.

* * *

Missy searched the debris left over from their camp four years ago.

She pulled a familiar blue tarp out of the way.

Sawyer's tent.

She crouched down and pulled a case of her friend's belongings towards her.

She chuckled as she picked up a magazine entitled 'Busty Babes'.

"Hey," said Richard, striding over and handing Missy a bottle of fresh water. "What you got there?"

Missy showed Richard the magazine.

"Sawyer always did have an eye for literature," she said tossing it aside and pulling a small suitcase towards her.

"My stuff!" she cried, picking it up and pulling it from the makeshift tent.

She zipped it open excitedly. Her clothes were still inside, looking a bit rumpled but still intact.

Missy felt like she had been wearing the same clothes for an eternity.

Rifling through the case she found exactly what she had been looking for.

Flashing Richard a dazzling smile, she grabbed her possessions and ran into the tree-line.

"Hey where are you going?" he called after her, looking bemused.

"You'll see," she sang back.

* * *

Richard ambled down to the shoreline, still waiting for Missy to reappear from whatever she was doing within the jungle.

He glanced back at the others, all littered around beach, laughing and joking with each other.

He was not part of their group. Even Ben seemed to be integrating more than he was.

Richard always been an outcast. Someone that people tended to avoid.

Everyone but Missy.

Missy was the only person that mattered to him anyway.

Richard stripped off his filthy shirt and stepped into the cool water, which soothed his sore and burning skin.

He strode further into the waves before diving momentarily beneath the surface, cleansing his grimy skin, leaving him refreshed.

Emerging from the water, he ran his fingers through his wet hair, hoping he would dry quickly in the warm sun.

Moving up the beach he strolled over to where several suitcases were piled high and rifled through for a clean shirt he could borrow.

Finding a navy one, similar to his last, he quickly pulled it on.

Doing up his buttons he turned around to see Missy emerging from the tree-line.

His jaw dropped.

Missy stepped out, her hands cupped nervously behind her back.

She wore a dark blue casual dress, with white cotton pants underneath. Her hair was gently tousled and hung past her shoulders.

Touches of make-up lined her pretty eyes and a soft blush accentuated her cheekbones.

Richard could barely take his eyes off her.

She looked beautiful.

To him she looked amazing every day, but this.....this was something else.

She walked over to him, blushing furiously.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, playing with the hem of her dress nervously.

Richard swept a loose strand of hair from her beautifully framed features and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, pulling away and gazing at her.

Missy smiled and kissed him again. This time wrapping her arms around his neck as Richard lifted her off her feet, making her squeal with delight.

He span her around elatedly as she pulled away laughing.

He let her down onto the soft sand, as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"New shirt?" she asked grinning.

Richard chuckled. "Borrowed shirt."

Missy nodded and ran her hands down his chest, making Richard's body tingle. "Looks good on you."

Richard smiled and grabbed Missy's hand. "Ditto," he mumbled, twirling her around.

Missy span, causing her dress to flare up at the edges.

God, she looked wonderful.

On the second twirl Missy stumbled, and Richard caught her quickly around the middle. His hand met with her stomach.

Missy beamed and placed her hand on top of his.

She glanced up at him. "Are you happy?" she asked quietly.

Richard frowned. He was happy. Of course he was.

But there was that niggling feeling again.

The feeling that something was missing.

Now Jacob was dead, thoughts of Isabella, his wife, surfaced to his mind, along with a choice the man in black had once offered him.

"Richard?" said Missy, gazing up at him, waiting for an answer.

Richard chased his thoughts away and tightened his grip on Missy's stomach.

"Of course I am."

* * *

Missy lay in Richard's arms both gazing at the fire that burned in a heap before them.

The sky had darkened and the group had all positioned themselves around the fire, revelling in its warmth.

Missy gazed up at Richard as he leaned forwards and kissed her bare shoulder.

"So what's our plan?" asked Miles, picking at a leaf. "Are we just gonna' wait around here until that smoke thing comes for us?"

The group all gazed up at him, before Jack spoke.

"Well there's nothing much we can do," he said shaking his head.

"I need to find Jin," muttered Sun. "Do you think he's with Locke?"

"He's recruiting," piped up Ilana, "so it's very likely, yes."

Sun bit her lip worriedly.

"Where's Sawyer?" asked Jack, looking at Missy suddenly.

Missy shifted uncomfortably and sat up properly, moving away from Richard.

"You said you found Richard, but what about Sawyer? Where did he go?" frowned Jack.

All eyes fell on Missy.

"Locke found us," she said quietly. "M-Me and Sawyer...we went with him....he took Sawyer down this cliff......"

"But you didn't go?" asked Ilana.

Missy shook her head.

"H-He didn't want me there......L-Locke...or whoever he is.....he tried to kill me....but R-Richard stopped him...."

"Why does he want you dead?" asked Jack wide-eyed.

"She's probably not a candidate," muttered Ilana.

"So he wants to kill the rest of us?" spluttered Miles.

"No, he changed his mind," said Missy loudly. "I saw him and he apologised, asked if I'd go with him."

As soon as she said it, Missy regretted she had. She hadn't even told Richard about her second encounter with Locke yet.

"What?" said Richard staring at her, the fire's reflection flickering in his eyes.

Missy gazed back at him. "I saw him....again.........in the jungle......he...he apologised.....asked me to come with him......." she muttered quietly.

"When?" said Richard forcefully.

"When we were at the Temple...."

Richard shook his head. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Missy trembled. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

Richard got to his feet angrily. "After all I told you earlier today...about me....about my past....and you didn't even tell me that you'd seen him....."

Missy quickly stood, ignoring the rest of the group, who looked on, following the pair's argument.

Richard began to walk away, storming up the beach.

"He left.....it was okay....I told him that we didn't want to go with him.....and he left....." Missy said

Richard suddenly turned to face her and grabbed her upper arms. He shook her slightly.

"Do you really think that will be the end of it......he'll keep trying...and the more you speak to him...the more you let him in...the worse it will be..." shouted Richard angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Missy, tears forming at her eyes. "I didn't know..."

Richard snarled at her and pushed her away from him. "You never know Missy, that's the problem..."

And with that Richard stormed away up the beach and into the tree-line.

"Richard!" Missy called after him tearfully, but it was too late, Richard had disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Can't wait for the next couple of chapters. But I just have to warn you, they may get very dark. **

**Hope that's okay with you all. It makes sense in terms of the overall plot, I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	44. Chapter 45

**Thanks to anonymous, ****Monza Bird****, ****hodhod2011danger**** and Ilayda for reviewing. Much appreciated!**

**This chapter is quite long and angsty but I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Richard walked through the dark jungle.

He was fuming.

Missy had lied to him. She had spoken to Locke.

He knew that the more she conversed with him, the more of a hold he would have on her.

Why the hell hadn't she just told him?

Richard just couldn't understand.

But he knew that he had no real right to be angry with Missy, after all he was keeping a secret of his own.

Isabella.

It had been nearly 165 years since he had last seen his wife's face, and yet his feelings for her were rising inside him once again.

Harbouring things he hadn't felt, or even thought of, in such a long time.

Richard stopped to catch his breath and leant up against a tree. He closed his eyes.

A swirling image of Isabella formed in his mind's eye, just as beautiful as she had been the day she'd died.

Part of him longed for her. To be with her once again.

He thought back to all those happy times they spent together.

Sneaking off to dance in the orange groves at midnight. Their wedding day. Their hopes and plans of someday having a family and moving to the new world.

Richard gulped back tears as he imagined it.

Imagined what life had been life if she'd never have got sick. If she'd never have died.

He shook thoughts like this from his head.

He had Missy now.

Missy and the baby.

He loved her. He loved them both.

They were his. A fresh start. A whole new life.

But Missy was just a child, compared to him.

Just a girl.

And she would wither and die just like everything he loved in this world.

And it was that fact that was breaking his heart.

Richard wiped away a mixture of tears and perspiration from his face and jumped as he heard a rustling in the undergrowth to his right.

He raised his torch quickly. Illuminating the surrounding area.

"Who's there?" he called angrily.

Out from the shadows stepped the looming figure of John Locke.

"Hello Richard," he said with a smile.

"You!" snarled Richard.

"Yes me," said Locke chuckling. "You seem surprised."

"Well it's usually Missy you appear to isn't it, not me," snapped Richard, standing his ground.

Locke laughed. "Yes I suppose it is. Is she not with you?"

Richard didn't answer him.

"I guess not," said Locke glancing around. "What are you doing out here on your own Richard?"

Richard growled. "It's none of your business. I've been here over a hundred years, don't you think I have a right to move around this island whenever I want?"

Locke cocked his head. "I guess you do," he muttered. "I was just wondered if there was something I could give you. Something you were missing."

Richard scowled. Locke knew that his mind had been on Isabella.

"I can give you everything you've ever wanted Richard. I can give you your old life back, your wife, your hopes, your dreams.....I can give that to you," said Locke smiling. "All you have to do is come with me."

Richard shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

He knew there had to be some catch.

"And what about Missy..." snapped Richard. "I love her. You really think I'm going to just forget about her? "

He was just about to mention the baby but managed to stop himself just in time.

"Of course not," said Locke shaking his head. "I'll take care of her too, I promise."

Richard gazed at Locke, who smiled back.

"No," said Richard angrily. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Locke shrugged and moved closer to Richard. "Okay then. Go, dig up Isabella's cross, like you were planning to.....and if.....if you change your mind.....I'll be there for you," said Locke quietly. "Then you can join us."

And with that, Locke turned on his heel and disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Jack watched as Missy sat on the beach, sobbing into her arms.

"Look Missy it'll be okay, I promise," he said crouching down beside her, "Richard will come back."

Missy gazed up at the Doctor and shook her head. "But I lied to him..."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," said Sun, settling herself down on Missy's other side and patting her back.

"I knew I shouldn't have...but I was just scared...I mean, Locke found out about the baby and Richard said we'd be in trouble if he ever found out......" said Missy frantically. "I just didn't want to worry him..."

"It'll be okay," said Jack soothingly, glancing up as Hurley moved past him carrying a lighted torch.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked getting to his feet.

Hurley glanced uneasily at the crying Missy. "There's just something I have to do," he murmured.

"Is this something to do with Jacob?" asked Jack moving in front of Hurley, blocking his path.

"No," said Hurley glancing once again at Missy. "It's to do with Richard."

At this Missy looked up at the two men and got to her feet. "Richard? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," said Hurley quickly pushing past Missy and Jack, and heading through the trees and out of sight.

Missy made to follow, but Jack stepped in front of her.

Missy frowned up at him. "I'm going after him, Jack."

But Jack shook his head. "No you're not," he said firmly. "You're pregnant. Do you really want to be wandering around in the dark out there?"

"But I have to find Richard, I have to tell him that Locke knows about the baby," she pleaded, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but Jack pushed her further down the beach.

"No Missy, I'm not going to let you," he said shaking his head.

Suddenly Ilana appeared at his other side, holding a gun. Jack turned to face her.

"Perhaps I should go after Alpert and Reyes," she said brandishing the weapon.

"No," said Jack, "No one is going anywhere."

But as he turned around to look at Missy, he found that she was nowhere to be seen.

She had gone.

* * *

Missy was exhausted.

Dawn had just appeared over the horizon.

Missy had been walking for hours, still following Hurley's trail. She was a good tracker, after three years spent with Richard and his people, Missy knew this territory quite well, but as she came to a wide plain, out in the open, Missy realised she had never been to this part of the island before.

She circled around the perimeter and caught a glimpse a few hundred feet away, of Richard standing near to a large stone bench, something clutched in his hand.

Stepping back into the undergrowth Missy hid and watched as she saw Hurley approaching him.

The pair stood and began to talk.

Suddenly Missy jumped as a voice came from behind her.

"Hello Missy."

Missy swung around to see John Locke.

"You again?" said Missy stepping back, and glancing at Richard and Hurley, but they had not noticed her. "What do you want?"

"I told you I would come back and see you again. See if you'd changed your mind yet. See if you'd come with me."

Missy shook her head. "Like I already said, I'm not going anywhere with you," she said angrily, balling up her fists.

But Locke merely smiled and glanced over at Richard. "Do want to know why he came all the way out here?" said Locke.

Missy merely stared.

"He was here to dig up his wife's necklace," Locke said gazing back at Missy.

Missy's heart caught in her throat.

"What?" she said wide-eyed.

"Didn't you know that Richard was married?" said Locke cocking his head. "Didn't he tell you?"

Missy stepped back, feeling faint. She stumbled but Locke quickly moved forwards and caught her around the middle.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her at his touch, and Missy keeled over, falling to the ground.

"Whoa," said Locke setting her down. "Are you okay?"

Missy quickly recovered as Locke crouched down in front of her.

"H-He was married?" said Missy tearfully, clutching her painful stomach.

"Yes," said Locke quietly. "His wife's name was Isabella. She was very beautiful, or so I've heard. They lived somewhere in the Canary Islands together. She died and Richard came here on the Black Rock, forced into slavery."

Missy couldn't believe her ears.

"Hasn't he told you any of this?" said Locke incredulously.

Missy shook her head. Unable to even speak.

"Do you even know that his name isn't even Richard, it's actually Ricardus?" said Locke.

"No," said Missy, tears pouring from her cheeks.

"And this is the man who you've been with for three years? The man who tells you he loves you?" said Locke shaking his head.

Missy glanced over at Hurley and Richard who were still taking, near to the bench.

Her whole body trembled.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It isn't true," she said through painful sobs. "You're lying."

Locke raised his eyebrows and got to his feet.

"You want to go ask him? Be my guest. But I promise you Missy it's the truth," said Locke sternly. "That's why I want you to come with me. Do you really want to stay here with a man who's lied to you? At least back at my camp you'll have Sawyer."

Missy stared up at this man. This man impersonating John Locke. She didn't know who he was but she knew that she didn't trust him.

She could barely speak and so just shook her head.

"Well that's a shame Missy," said Locke, holding out a hand and helping Missy to her feet.

As he did so, the same sharp pain coursed through her body.

"I'm sure that you'll change your mind Missy," said Locke turning to go. "When the time is right."

* * *

Missy watched Locke walk away, still shell-shocked.

What Locke had said couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

Richard would have told her these things. Especially the fact that he had been married before, surely?

Missy turned and watched as Richard and Hurley began to walk from the great stone bench, back in the direction of the beach camp.

Quickly, she emerged from her hiding place and stormed over to the two men.

Richard and Hurley both glanced up as she approached.

Missy was angry. Ignoring Hurley completely, Missy stopped a couple of feet away from Richard.

"Missy-" Richard started.

Missy could see that he had been crying, but she had no time for sympathy.

Her heart was breaking and she needed to know the truth. She cut across him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a wife?" yelled Missy, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Richard gaped and stared at Missy wide-eyed. "How-"

"I doesn't matter how I know Richard, just tell me the truth..."

But Richard merely gazed deep into Missy's eyes.

He wasn't going to answer.

"Open your hand," said Missy suddenly pointing.

"What?" whispered Richard.

"Open it," Missy cried, through sobs.

Richard paused for a moment, staring at Missy, before slowly opening his hand, to reveal a delicate gold necklace sitting in his palm.

Missy took a step back, clutching her hand to her mouth, and burst into tears.

It was true. Everything Locke had told her. It was all true.

As she sobbed Richard made to moved over to her, but Missy held out a hand, forcing him away.

"Don't," she said shaking her head. "Just......please, don't."

Tears poured from Richard's own eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry."

Missy glanced up, wiping away some tears futilely. She cocked her head to the side.

"You still love her," she muttered. It was a statement, not a question.

Richard merely stared at the cross in his hand.

"She was my wife," he said despondently, tears falling rapidly.

As Richard looked up towards her, Missy gazed down at the floor.

She couldn't bear this.

Richard quickly closed the gap between them and cupped Missy's cheek with his free hand.

"But I love you too," he said desperately.

Missy pulled away suddenly and took a step back, staring at Richard for a moment before speaking.

"If she was standing here right now, Isabella," said Missy painfully. "Which one of us would you choose?"

Richard stared at Missy before turning to the spot beside him as if searching for something, tears falling from his cheeks, but he didn't reply.

"Then I guess I already have my answer," said Missy, her heart tearing in two.

She turned on her heel and fled.

She had heard enough.

Her heart was broken.

She ran through the trees, not caring where she was heading, Richard's shouts echoing on the breeze behind her.

* * *

**Hope you liked that.**

**The upcoming chapters are going to get quite dark and will contain my version of Missy's flash-sideways (or whatever you want to call it-after 815 landed like it was supposed to).**

**Please review this chapter.**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! :D**


	45. Chapter 46

**This chapter contains a flash-sideways. It was my idea that in the original time-line Missy's mother was in hospital but died when Missy was still in Australia, hence her returning from her getaway trip so quickly.**

**But this flash-sideways is slightly different.**

**This chapter is quite short and dark, but I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Richard stared after the retreating figure of Missy, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Mellissa!" he called, starting to run after her, but she had already disappeared into the gloomy shadow of the tree-line.

His heart was breaking.

He should have told her a long time ago. What had he been thinking keeping something like this from her?

Now he might have lost her forever.

"Dude," said Hurley patting his shoulder, "perhaps you should give her some space."

Richard wiped his face with his sleeve.

He wished he could take it all back. Everything.

He loved Isabella and he always would, but Missy was equally as important to him now.

And he loved her so much. Her and the baby.

"I have to go after her," he stuttered. "I have to explain...."

But Hurley shook his head. "Dude, she'll probably go back to the beach, you can talk to her then, y'know give her some time to cool off."

Richard nodded, as Hurley patted him on the back and the two men began to walk back to camp.

* * *

Missy hurtled through the trees.

The brambles scratching at her bare arms and legs.

She sobbed loudly, as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

She wished she could turn back time and forget this ever happened.

Forget about Richard. Forget about the island. Forget about the past three years.

Her heart was braking.

Clutching at her chest, she came to a halt, grasping at a tree to her left.

She sobbed brutally, barely able to stand.

She didn't know what to do?

She was totally and utterly lost.

Taking a few steps forward she made to head back to the beach. Knowing she didn't have any other option.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

Missy clutched at her belly, as her body convulsed once again.

She was almost blinded by the pain.

"Richard," she managed to choke out.

Doubling up, Missy's knees gave way and she hit the floor.

Her vision swam. The pain was unbearable.

Missy could hear her heart pounding in her head.

She was dizzy from the pain and could barely see straight.

Suddenly a figure swam into focus, moving across her vision.

"Richard?" Missy asked dazed and confused.

She looked up, and saw that it was not Richard.

This person was much shorter and had a head of bright blonde hair.

It was just a child.

A child she had once seen before.

The child that had saved her.

"Help me, please," Missy croaked, hand clutched to her painful stomach.

But the boy merely stood in front of her.

"Please," whispered Missy, slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Missy?" said a gruff voice.

This wasn't the voice of a child.

"Richard?" whispered Missy.

She heard the person before her, murmur something, but a buzzing filled her head.

Instead she clutched her stomach and wailed in pain.

"Please," she managed to choke out. "I think it's the baby."

The last thing Missy felt was a pair of arms lift her into the air as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Flash-sideways.**_

_Missy paced around the hospital waiting room._

_The air-con was broken and the fan above her head refused to spin._

_She was suffocating._

_She couldn't bear it._

_All she wanted was to be out in the open air._

_She stared out of the window, aching to be outside._

_She had been the same on her flight back from Sydney a few days ago. Hating being cooped up in that little tin box._

"_Um Miss Raymer?" said a sudden voice behind her, and Missy swung around to find a male Doctor standing in the doorway._

_He walked forwards to greet her. "Hi I'm Doctor Shephard," he said, shaking her hand._

_Missy frowned. "I heard you were older," she muttered. _

_The Doctor chuckled. "No, that's my-....well that was my father....I'm afraid he died....I'm just taking over a few of his patients while other arrangements can be made."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, " said Missy, shaking her head. _

_The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "No worries...now I'd like to talk to you about your Mother. I'm afraid there has been a development since you were last here."_

_Missy gulped. _

"_Your Mother has slipped into a coma," said the Doctor solemnly._

_Missy nodded and sat down in shock._

_The Doctor took a seat beside her. _

"_I'm afraid there is little chance of her coming out of it," he said quietly, "I'm very sorry."_

_Missy looked up at him. "But there is a chance?"_

_The Doctor nodded slowly. "Yes, but keeping someone on a life-support machine is expensive....."_

_Missy gazed down at the floor._

_Her job didn't pay well. At the moment she was living off barely enough to feed herself._

_There was only one option. _

_But she had promised herself she wouldn't turn to that again._

_Seducing men. Drugging them. Then stealing their cash and valuables._

_But she didn't have a choice._

_She couldn't let her Mother die._

_Maybe she could find another job, a more well paying one?_

"_I'll pay for it, I'll manage," she said staring at the friendly Doctor, "Okay, just....just keep her on life support...please..."_

_The Doctor nodded._

* * *

**Hope that was okay. Not too sure about the US healthcare system and how it works, sorry, but please bear with me.**

**The next chapter is Missy's full flash-sideways story. **

**Please review and I'll be sure to update soon!**


	46. Chapter 47

**I hope you have all seen last night's 'Happily ever After'. This chapter doesn't have spoilers for it, but this intro does.**

**This chapter contains Missy's flash-sideways (or whatever you want to call it). And you may be thinking, what the hell is Richard doing in it if he was from the 19****th**** century, but I wanted to make it (as brought up in this week's episode) a life that Missy has always dreamed of. The perfect life off the island.**

**I hope you like it anyway.**

**It is quite saucy in parts. Haha.**

**Oh, and it is very long, almost three times the length of some of my others. **

* * *

_Missy strutted into the bar in a chic black dress and high heels._

_Marching towards the large counter, she sat down on a stool and flung her purse down, sighing as she did so._

"_Bad day?" came a voice from beside her._

_Missy rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to be chatted up._

_Flicking a strand of carefully tonged hair out her eyes she turned to look at the figure sitting a seat away._

_Her breath caught in her throat a little._

_The man was incredibly handsome, with dark hair and features. His eyes sparkled as he flashed Missy a wide, dazzling smile._

_He was gorgeous, but Missy didn't want to show her interest._

_She had met hundreds of men like this before. Charming, handsome and loaded. But as much as she needed the cash right now, all she was here for was a stiff drink._

"_Yeah, you could say that," Missy murmured, rapping her fingernails against the bar in an attempt to draw the bartenders attention._

_The man beside her chuckled. "Yeah most of my days are like that," he said draining his glass._

_Missy glanced at him. "Oh yeah? You're a lawyer then?"_

_The man laughed. "What makes you say that?"_

_Missy turned towards him and looked him up and down. "Nice suit, nice shoes, air of arrogance about you....you're a lawyer right?"_

_The man grinned. "Arrogant? Really?"_

_Missy smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."_

_The man raised his eyebrows. "Well your right, I actually do work as a senior advisor for a law firm."_

"_Told you," said Missy winking._

"_You're good," said the man, grinning and turning to face Missy fully. "I'll give you that. But you're wrong about the arrogance thing y'know."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really," smiled the man._

"_Well I just assumed that being a lawyer equalled arrogance," she grinned, "At least it does with all the other lawyers I've met."_

"_Well not me," said the man shaking his head._

"_Oh yeah?" said Missy intrigued, "And why's that?"_

"_Because I'm not like the other lawyer's you've met," he said in a low voice._

"_And what makes you so sure?" Missy said batting her eyelids as Richard moved closer._

"_Because if I was like those other lawyer's I'm sure you would have stopped talking to me long before now," said the man in merely a whisper._

_Missy laughed._

_Oh he was good._

_He leaned over towards her smiling and held out his hand. "Richard, Richard Alpert."_

_Missy gazed at him for a moment, before taking his hand, and shaking it firmly._

"_Melissa Raymer," she said smiling. "But most people call me Missy."_

_Richard grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you Missy. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, raising his glass and getting the bartender's attention._

_Missy tugged her purse towards her. "No thank you, I can get my own," she said leaning across the counter towards the barman._

"_Can I have a glass of the red please," said Missy, throwing a cheeky glance over to Richard. "And-"_

_Missy grinned as she waited for the shocked Richard to tell the barman his order. _

"_Um, scotch on the rocks please," he muttered, shaking his head and smiling at Missy, as the bartender pushed their drinks towards them._

* * *

_Missy and Richard settled themselves onto a large leather couch, in a dimly-lit corner of the bar._

"_Your turn," said Richard turning to face Missy. _

_Missy smiled. "What?"_

"_Well I've told you what I do for a living, now it's your turn," he said grinning and picking up his glass._

_Missy toyed with the stem of her wine glass and sighed._

"_I'm a secretary," she murmured glancing up at Richard. "Or at least I was...."_

"_Was?" said Richard cocking his head._

_Missy shifted uncomfortably in her seat._

"_Well, I kind of took a trip to Australia a couple of weeks ago without telling my bosses, and well....let's just say they weren't too happy with me when I got back," said Missy cringing._

_Richard chuckled. "So they fired you?"_

"_No, I quit," sighed Missy. "I heard about another job....and well, it's still just paperwork and stuff..........but do you ever just yearn for a change of scenery...just something...well...different?"_

_Missy glanced up at Richard who merely stared at her. His dark eyes penetrating deep into her soul._

_There was something about him._

_Something familiar._

_Something she couldn't quite put her finger on._

"_I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," she muttered shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine._

"_You must have been charmed by my arrogance," Richard said winking._

_Missy choked on her wine as she begun to laugh heartily, placing a hand on Richard's knee._

_He froze for a moment, staring at Missy's contact, before she pulled her hand away._

_She blushed furiously, murmuring a quick apology._

_Richard smiled and leaned in towards her, brushing a strand of hair from her face._

_Missy's heart was pounding._

_She never got like this with men usually._

_She never fell for them so quickly._

_She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush hers._

* * *

_Richard unlocked the door to his home and the pair bustled in, kissing passionately, tugging at each other's clothes._

_They moved into the bedroom, tumbling over each other as they did so, unable to pull away._

_They just couldn't stop themselves._

_Missy's hands slipped the jacket off his shoulders and he flung it quickly across the room._

_Richard ran his hands down the back of her dress and pressed her against the bedroom wall._

_Missy moaned as he kissed her neck tenderly and pulled at his shirt buttons, quickly undoing them._

_Soon all of their clothes were littered around the floor and the pair had moved over to the bed, Richard lying over Missy, again tending to her neck and jaw line._

_They both wanted this so much, but neither really knew why._

_They just knew that it felt good._

_That it felt right._

_That they both needed this._

* * *

_Missy's eyes fluttered open._

_It was still dark, she checked the luminous alarm clock on the bedside table beside her._

_6.15._

_She sighed and rolled over._

_Richard was asleep next to her, his chest rising and falling with every slow breath._

_Missy didn't want to wake him._

_Maybe he'd regret spending the night with her if she did._

_No, it was probably best to let him sleep and leave before he wakes up._

_She hastily grabbed her clothes and threw them on._

_She reached for her dress and as she did so, Richard's wallet fell at her feet._

_Bending down to pick it up, she noticed a large wad of cash, wedged inside of it._

_Lifting it she stared at the money._

_This was a lot._

_He must be rich, it this was just short change to him, Missy thought to herself._

_She stared at the wallet in her hand for a moment. _

_This money could pay for at least a months' worth of treatment for her mother._

_Missy bit her lip and glanced back to Richard, who was still sleeping soundly._

_She had done this to plenty of other men over the years._

_Why was this man any different?_

_Making up her mind and taking one last backward glance at Richard, Missy left the house, shutting the door with a snap, the wallet safe within her bag._

* * *

_Missy walked into her living room, towel drying her hair as she did so._

_Moving over to the couch, she threw herself down and routed through her bag, as her phone began to ring._

_She grabbed the wallet and moved over to the phone._

"_Hello?" she said fingering through the wad of cash._

"_Oh hey", came the voice of her friend on the other end. "I just wanted to let you know that they're holding interviews tomorrow for that job you were asking about."_

"_Really?" asked Missy grinning and flipping the wallet over in her hands. She opened the other side and gazed at the contents. A couple of credit cards, a silver membership card for Oceanic Airlines...._

"_Yeah I put your name down, and your interview is at three o'clock..." came the voice of her friend, but Missy was no longer listening._

_Instead she was staring down at the contents of Richard's wallet._

_A photograph._

_She pulled out the small battered picture and stared at it._

_It was a photo of Richard._

_On his wedding day._

"_Ana-Lucia, I'm gonna' have to call you back," said Missy putting down the phone before her friend could say another word._

_Lifting the photograph to her face Missy stared at it intently._

_Richard stood beaming, with his dark haired wife in a beautiful wedding dress at his side._

_The couple both looked so happy, their hands entwined lovingly._

_A tear poured from Missy's cheek, and yet she didn't even know why she was feeling this way._

_Feeling such sadness._

_Such emotion, for a man she barely even knew._

* * *

_Dusk had fallen, as Missy sat in her car, drumming her fingers on the dashboard._

_She was parked outside Richard's house, as a heavy rain pounded the car windows._

_She stared out through the watery blur, over to the lit up house, before glancing down to the wallet in her hands._

_She couldn't take his money. She just couldn't._

_Seeing the picture of him and his wife tucked in there like that...._

_Something made her think twice._

_Sure enough he had cheated on his wife with Missy, but he was a good man. Somehow Missy was sure of that._

_Making up her mind, she quickly ran out of the car and up the drive._

_She prayed he wouldn't catch her._

_As fast and as silently as she could Missy ran to the front door and posted the wallet through the letterbox._

_Hurriedly she began to run back down the path, but her breath caught in her throat as she heard the door open behind her._

"_Missy?" called out a voice._

_Her heart was pounding in her chest._

_She swung around to find Richard standing in the doorway, looking much more casual than he did the previous night, standing in a navy blue t-shirt and jeans._

_Her eyes widened._

"_Hi," she managed to utter._

_He cocked his head at her. "Where did you find my wallet?" he said picking it up._

_Missy trembled. _

"_I took it," she said shaking her head and backing away slightly._

_She saw Richard glance up quickly, but his expression barely faltered._

"_Come in. You're getting soaked," he said gently._

_Missy frowned for a moment before walking up to the door._

_Richard stepped back to let her through, but Missy merely stood on the step._

"_Isn't your wife in?" Missy asked staring through t the lit hallway._

_Richard stared at Missy for a moment before beckoning her through. "Come in."_

_Missy warily stepped into the warm house and shivered at the change in heat. Her simple white shirt and trousers were soaked through._

_Richard ushered her into the warm living room._

_The house was grandly decorated, with expensive modern furniture littered around the room._

_Her beckoned Missy to the sofa as he sat down next to her_

"_I'm sorry," said Missy, her eyes flickering down to the table before them._

"_Don't be," muttered Richard gazing at her. "I was worried y'know......after I woke up this morning and you'd gone.........I don't do this sort of thing often...."_

_Missy frowned slightly. "So where's your wife? Out of town or something-..."_

_But Richard shook his head. "She died," he said simply. "Two years ago."_

_Missy gasped. "I-I'm sorry..." she said, placing a comforting hand on his arm._

_Richard glanced down at her touch and placed his own hand on top of hers._

"_I just want you to know that last night.......I don't do that sort of thing......." he muttered but Missy cut across him._

"_It's okay, I understand...."_

"_No," said Richard quickly gazing up at her, "that's the thing.......you're the first person I've......well that I've.....that I've been with since Isabella...."_

_Carefully Richard entwined his fingers with Missy's._

"_....and I don't want last night to be....well....just one night.........what I'm trying to say is that.....I really like you.....your brilliant and smart and wonderful....."_

"_But I'm not," said Missy suddenly, getting to her feet. "Can't you see that I'm not any of those things.....I took your wallet......I just saw the money just lying there and I took it....I'm a bad person. You deserve better than that."_

_Missy made to walk out of the door but Richard caught her arm and swung her back around to face him._

"_Why did you take it?" asked Richard softly. "I mean there must have been a reason..."_

_Missy glanced down at the ground as a single tear poured down her cheek._

"_For my Mother," she whispered. "She's sick....in the hospital....listen Richard, you need someone better than me....you deserve better"_

_Richard stared at her for a moment before wiping away the fallen tear with his thumb and cupping Missy's cheek._

"_No I don't.....I only want you...." he whispered, standing close to Missy and gazing into her eyes._

"_But I'm a bad person," she mumbled._

"_No, you're not......you're really not.....you're wonderful," said Richard as he kissed Missy gently on the lips._

* * *

_**Three Months later**_

_Missy opened her eyes as the alarm clock began to buzz._

_Groaning she leaned over and made to press the snooze button._

"_Missy," said a gentle voice," do_ not_ press snooze."_

_Missy giggled, flicking the off button and turned around to see Richard opening his eyes._

_She shifted down under the covers and grinned at him as he turned to face her._

"_But I'm tired," she whined._

_Richard smirked and leaned over and kissed her lips. "Well you shouldn't have kept me up all night," he whispered cheekily._

_Missy laughed as he rolled on top of her and began to kiss her neck._

"_Mmmmmm can't we just say in bed all day..." she murmured._

_Richard chuckled and raised his head to look at her. "I'd love to, I really would...but...." he said in whisper, kissing her collarbone softly, "it's your first day of your new job and you really shouldn't be late."_

_Missy sighed. "I guess not," she mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Richard's forehead.._

* * *

_Missy paced around the living room, placing a pretty diamond in each ear. _

_She brushed down her skirt and blouse and turned to Richard who was doing up his tie in the mirror in the hall. "How do I look?"_

_He turned around and smiled, moving over two her and taking her hands in his own. "You look perfect," he whispered. _

_Missy blushed and smartened Richard's tie. "Oh and after work I'm going to stop by the hospital to visit my Mom."_

_Richard nodded and slipped on his jacket. "You want me to come with you?"_

_Missy shook her head and grabbed her handbag. "No, I'll be fine, I'll see you back here at six."_

_Richard slipped an arm around her waist. "How about I take you out tonight? Celebrate your new job?"_

_Missy beamed. "I'd like that," she said kissing Richard gently on the lips. "See you later."_

_And with that, Missy ran out of the door as Richard smiled after her._

_His wonderful Missy._

* * *

"_So this is your cubicle," said Miles, showing Missy around the station. "You'll just be completing general paperwork and assignments left over from me and my partner."_

_Missy nodded, setting her bag down at the desk._

"_So any questions?" said Miles turning to her._

_Missy shook her head. "No, I think I got everything._

_Miles smiled. "That's good," he said before glancing over to a tall, long haired man who had just entered the room. "Oh hey, Ford, come over here a sec."_

_The man walked over to the pair of them, smiling at Missy._

"_Ford, this is our new secretary, Melissa Raymer, she'll be dealing solely with our cases," said Miles._

_Ford nodded and held out a hand to Missy. "Nice to meet you Melissa," he said with a smooth tone._

_Missy smiled back politely. "Please, call me Missy."_

_Ford cocked his head at her. "Well Missy," he murmured a grin on his face. "Call me James."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I would really like some feedback on this chapter, so just hit that new and improved review button! :D**

**Just to warn you, the next chapter is very dark, and some readers might not like it. But is just something I needed for my story.**

**I will try to update soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 48

**So a friend of mine (**BelleMacFarlane) **asked me what actress I pictured when writing Missy. I'd never really thought about it before but I guess I pictured Maggie Grace (who played Shannon). I have no idea why but Missy in my mind looks kinda like her. I also thought Dianna Agron.**

**Are there any actresses you guys picture her as whilst reading my fic?**

**I'd be so interested to know! :D**

* * *

**Just so you know. This chapter is heartbreaking, and perhaps some reader might not like it.**

**But this is the direction I wanted to head in this fic.**

**Please read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jack was sat cross legged on the sand, rifling through several suitcases, looking for a change of clothing.

Dawn had broken and many of the others were already up, making breakfast for themselves or collecting more wood for the fire.

Unzipping a new suitcase he opened it to find a large shining knife hidden between a sweater and a pair of pants.

"I guess these were Locke's," mumbled Jack to himself pushing the case aside.

Suddenly Jack jumped as he heard a loud yell from behind him.

He turned around to see Lapidus come stumbling out of the tree-line with Missy hanging limply in his arms.

Jack ran over to him quickly.

"What happened to her?" he said glancing up at the old man who shook his head.

"I don't know, I was just out there looking for firewood when I found her," said Lapidus, as Jack took her from him and moved over to a nearby tent, placing her down in the shade.

Sun, Ben, Miles and Ilana quickly ran over, as Jack crouched down to examine her.

"I thought she was going to find Richard and Hurley," said Ilana. "Was she alone when you got to her?"

Lapidus nodded.

"What do you think is wrong?" asked Sun, eyes widening.

"I'm not sure," said Jack, before glancing up at Lapidus. "Was she passed out like this when you found her?"

"She was pretty out of it," said Lapidus, "Looked like she was in a lot of pain. Said it was something to do with the baby."

Jack's heart began to pound. He didn't have enough supplies here to help her if that was true.

"Ok, everyone get back, give her some space. Frank can you fetch me some water, and Sun can you get me all the medical supplies you can find, check those suitcases over there," he said pointing.

Jack looked down at Missy, pale and glistening, her breathing shallow.

"Miles, I need you to go and find Richard and bring him back here as soon as possible," he said as Miles nodded and promptly ran off.

* * *

"So Dude, why didn't you tell her you were already married?" said Hurley, walking with Richard back to camp.

"My wife died....years ago...before I'd even come to this island...." said Richard, Isabella's cross still clutched tightly in his hand. "That was a lifetime ago. I always meant to tell Missy....but I knew the truth would hurt her....."

"But Dude, you're gonna' have a baby with her, don't you reckon she had a right to know?" said Hurley his feet scuffing the ground.

Richard rubbed his face with his hand.

He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Keeping this from her may have cost him everything.

Cost him the woman he loved.

Isabella had told Richard that if he did not kill the Man in Black then they would all go to hell.

He couldn't let that happen to Missy. He just couldn't.

For one moment, Richard had wanted to go with the Man in Black and leave all this behind. He could have had Isabella back.

But he had Missy now, and as much as he loved Isabella he loved Missy equally as much. And this Isabella had understood.

Richard felt sick about what would happen if the man masquerading as Locke found out about their baby. He knew exactly what he would do.

Whereas Jacob was able to give life, the Man in Black had the ability to do the opposite.

Richard was suddenly snapped out of his trace as a figure hurtled through the trees towards them.

Miles stopped a few feet away from them, gasping for breath. He placed his hands on his knees, to recover.

"Its Missy," he said after a moment. "Lapidus found her....in the jungle....she'd passed out....I think it's something to do with the baby."

Richard's eyes widened. Panic rising within him.

He grabbed Miles by the shoulders, shaking him. "Where is she now?" he yelled.

Miles stepped back. "She's at the beach. She's in a pretty bad way...." said Miles, but before he could finish, Richard had sprinted off in the direction of the beach camp.

* * *

Richard's heart pounded in his chest.

His legs pounded furiously against the mossy ground, hurtling past tress and over roots.

"Not Missy, please not Missy," he panted.

He should have been there.

He should have gone after her.

And now she could be dying.

It was all his fault.

If he lost her he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Richard raced into camp.

Spotting Jack standing near to a battered old tent, he ran over to him, panicking.

"What's happened? Where is she?" he cried, his eyes darting frantically around the camp, as Sun and the others glanced up to look at him.

Richard gazed at them. Pain and sadness seemed to be etched onto all of their features.

Jack sighed and looked up at Richard, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry......" he said slowly. "I'm afraid Missy lost the baby...."

Richard's breath caught in his throat, and he clutched a hand to the wooden table beside him, steadying himself.

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"W-Where is she?" he stuttered, terrified. "Missy. Is she okay?....."

Jack stared at Richard for a moment before cocking his head behind him and stepping aside. "She's over there...." he said solemnly.

Behind Jack, sitting in the distance near to the shoreline was Missy.

A lone figure. Just a speck on the vast beach.

Richard gulped and made his way over to her, wiping away fallen tears from his face.

He needed to be strong.

For her.

He stared at her as he approached.

She was sat on the sand, staring out at the crashing waves, her knees pulled up to her chest.

He could see that her face was awash with tears.

His heart broke.

"Missy?" he said, standing a few feet away.

But she didn't look up. She didn't even notice he was there.

She merely stared out at the ocean.

Slowly Richard crouched down and sat beside her, gazing at her tear –stained face.

Reaching out he gently touched her cheek, and slowly Missy turned to face him.

"I-I'm so, so sorry," she said shaking her head, tears pouring from her eyes.

Richard bit back his own sobs, as he pulled Missy towards him.

She felt her trembling as she cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry," she repeated over and over.

"No," said Richard grasping her cheek once again. "Y-You have nothing to be sorry for Melissa,"

"But I do," she said grasping his hand in her own. "It's all my fault......I should never have kept things from you.....this is all my fault....."

"No its not," pleaded Richard, attempting to look into her eyes but she merely stared down into her lap. "None of this is your fault, Missy, its mine...."

But Missy merely shook her head, as tears fell from her eyes.

Richard gently placed a hand to her chin and until her eyes met with his.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore....."

Richard's heart almost stopped beating for a moment.

Tears poured down Missy's cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said once again, making to get up, but Richard quickly grasped her waist and pulled her to him.

Missy sobbed heartily. "I can't do this Richard.....you have to let me go...." She said trying to pull away from him.

But Richard cupped her cheek. "No, please don't do this......" he pleaded, as Missy shook her head.

"I c-can't do this anymore.......my heart is braking....." she said sorrowfully.

"B-But I love you....." said Richard, gazing longingly into her eyes, as tears swept down his cheeks.

Missy stared back at him, pain etched onto her features.

"But your wife..." Missy mumbled.

Richard sighed, tears threatening to consume him. "I loved her....so, so much.......but I love you just as much.........you mean everything to me Missy....."

Missy sadly looked down and touched her stomach. "But I can't even...."

"Don't!" said Richard quickly. "Don't do this to yourself....this is not your fault, my love...."

Missy stared up at him painfully. "I should go......for a while....leave this camp......I can't be here...."

"Where are you going to go?" said Richard, his eyes widening.

Missy shook her head. "I don't know.....maybe to Hydra Island.....find the others..."

"You mean Locke?.......Wait!.......Did he put these ideas into your head?" said Richard suddenly.

Missy trembled and rubbed her teary face with her hand, before nodding. "I saw him again...." she sobbed.

"What!" said Richard turning to face her fully. "Wait....did he touch you?"

"Um...I don't-"

"Missy, did he touch you?"

"Yes......yes he did," she said gazing down into her lap. "I'm sorry."

Richard suddenly grasped her shoulders. "You have no reason to be sorry Missy. This is what he does....he tears people apart.....please Missy look at me," Richard said as Missy finally met his gaze. "I love you... and nothing......NOTHING is going to change that."

Slowly Richard placed his hand on Missy's stomach. He felt her tremble beneath his touch.

As he reached his other hand up to cup her cheek, Isabella's cross fell from his palm, landing on the soft sand.

Missy glanced at down at the fallen necklace, before, to Richard's surprise, picking it up from the sand, and holding it up.

For a moment she watched it glinting in the sun, before slowly turning to look at Richard.

Missy unclasped the necklace and slowly moved forwards and carefully placed it around Richard's neck.

"Missy...you don't have to-"

But Missy pressed a finger to Richard's lips and centred the cross on his neck.

Richard gazed at Missy before she tentatively leaned her head against his chest, tears still silently falling from her eyes.

Richard pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before grasping Missy tightly and hugging her to him.

* * *

Hurley stared across the beach, looking over at the grieving couple, clasping each other in the sand.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how they were feeling.

Suddenly he saw her, standing just a few feet away from them.

Isabella.

Hurley watched as she stared down at Richard and Missy, a gentle smile crossing her features.

At that moment Hurley knew that she was happy for them.

Happy that they had each other.

Through all this.

* * *

**I hope that was alright and I hope you guys thought I handled it okay.**

**Anyway please review with your thoughts on this chapter, I would be very grateful.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 49

**Thanks to ****CaffineYankee****, ****Thorongirl****, anonymous, ****LostCause1011****, ****Ilayda**** for reviewing....**

**Ugh exam time is here which means my updates will be very slow. **

**I'm actually thinking of doing another story called 'Torn-up'. It will be like an alt-alt Missy/Richard story. Kind of what would have happened if Missy had stayed at Dharma for three years rather than get split up from Sawyer and the others. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter for the time being. **

**It's just a filler.....**

**Sorry.**

* * *

Richard gazed at the crashing waves of the ocean, Missy sleeping peacefully in his arms.

They had been sat in the same spot for hours, neither speaking.

Both content with just being together.

They had stared out at the great mass of blue before them, before Missy had shut her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Richard glanced down at her tired face, heavy circles lay under her eyes and her brow was knitted into a slight frown.

Nightmares of recent events no doubt.

Richard gently reached down and brushed back her hair from her face. Missy stirred slightly but soon settled back into a light slumber.

Glancing up he noticed that the sun was setting. It would be dark soon.

As carefully as he could, Richard swept Missy up into his arms and began to walk over to where the others had begun to reassemble their camp, trying not to wake her.

As he moved over, into the shade, Jack glanced up from repairing a piece of old tarp.

"How is she?" asked Jack, glancing down at Missy, resting gently in Richard's arms.

Richard shook his head. "I don't know....." he muttered sadly.

"Well, Missy should experience a lot of pain over the next couple of days, so it's best if you keep her well hydrated and let her get plenty of rest," said Jack, dragging the tarp from the table and beginning to pin it to a bamboo frame.

Richard gulped and nodded, before glancing down at Missy.

He couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Thanks Jack," he muttered, looking up at the doctor, who had just stepped back from the tent to admire his handiwork. "If it wasn't for you...."

But Richard couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think about what would've happened to Missy if she hadn't have been found out there in the jungle.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad she was only a few weeks gone......any further into the pregnancy and we might have lost her too" said Jack shaking his head and stepping aside.

Richard's heart thumped. He didn't want to even think about the pain he would have felt, it that had been the case.

He had already lost Isabella......if Missy had died too....he wouldn't have been able to survive.

"Here, you guys can have this..." said Jack gesturing to the tent he had constructed. "You look like you could use some rest too," Jack said patting Richard on the shoulder and walking off.

Richard could only stare after Jack, overwhelmed by his generosity.

Carefully he moved inside the tent and placed Missy down upon a soft blanket.

He kissed her forehead gently before tentatively laying down beside her and propping his head up with his arm.

Richard stared at Missy who began to mutter in her sleep.

He gently shushed her soothingly, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

He wished he could just turn back time.

That way he could have stayed with Missy and stopped Locke from ever touching her. Stop him from coming anywhere near her.

The Man in Black had killed their child.

Taken it from Missy.

And for that, Richard was furious.

Though he would never show Missy how he was feeling, all he could think about was revenge.

He wanted to put him through the pain that Missy had gone through.

But as much as Richard hated the man parading around as John Locke, Missy was his priority now.

And he was going to be there for her.

He gazed at Missy.

As beautiful as she was, that frown was still present.

Those nightmares still haunting her.

Richard leaned over and gently kissed Missy's forehead, as her eyes fluttered open.

She stared around the tent for a moment before her gaze settled upon Richard.

She reached out tiredly and touched his face.

"How are you?" Richard whispered, cupping her cheek gently with his hand.

Missy nodded, her eyes searching his face. "Okay," she mumbled, shifting her body closer to him.

Richard wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"You look tired," said Missy, running her fingers across his hairline, before moving down and touching Isabella's cross for a moment.

"Perhaps we should get some rest," said Richard, mumbling into Missy's hair, before kissing the top of her head.

Missy nodded, before turning around and placing a hand under her head.

Richard pressed himself close to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, gripping her tightly.

He never wanted to let go.

* * *

Richard's sleep was a restless one.

He woke every few hours, during the night. Unable to sleep.

The day's event still whirring through his mind.

Each time he woke, he looked over at Missy to see her lying with her eyes open, staring into the darkness.

He even heard her sobbing once or twice, using her hand to muffle her cries.

At this Richard would hug her tightly, pressing soft kisses into her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear.

It broke his heart to see her like this.

* * *

Missy stayed inside the cool of the tent for most of the next day, curled up in a ball, sobbing through the pain.

Richard had sat and watched helplessly as Missy writhed around in agony.

He pressed a cool compress to her sweat-laden forehead, but they had no meds, nothing that could help her through this.

Sometime in the early afternoon Missy had drifted off into a light uncomfortable sleep.

Richard gazed down at her for a moment before exiting the tent, to stretch his legs and refill on water.

All eyes fell to him as he did so.

He casually strolled over to them, wiping sweat from his brow.

"How is she?" asked Ilana tilting her head slightly.

But Richard merely shook his head, refilling his bottle of water, avoiding the gaze of the small crowd.

"You look exhausted man," said Hurley, staring over at him. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

Richard scowled. "You really think I want to rest?" said Richard icily. "When I know that man out there, masquerading as John Locke, killed my baby.....and hurt the only thing I love....."

"Well what are you goin' to do about it?" said Lapidus, rapping his knuckles on the scrubbed makeshift table.

"I want him punished for what he did," said Richard icily.

But Jack shook his head. "It's Missy you should be concerned about right now. Do ypu really think she'll want you running off into the jungle?"

Richard froze for a moment before stalking back towards his and Missy's tent.

He knew that Missy wouldn't want him to go charging off, looking for Locke.

But that didn't help the burning fury that pulsed through his veins.

* * *

It was a few hours before Richard woke up to find Missy gone.

His eyes searched frantically around the tent, before sweeping back the tarpaulin and running out onto the soft white sand.

Jack and Sun, looked up as he emerged.

"If you're looking for Missy," Jack called, "she's over there."

Jack nodded down towards the shoreline, and Richard turned to see Missy gently paddling her feet in the surf.

Strolling down towards her, he watched as she gazed down into the water, kicking up the soft foam with each step. Her long hair swept past her face gracefully.

She glanced up as he approached and gave him a tired half-smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Missy shrugged but didn't say a word, and merely continued splashing the water gently.

Her face was lined and dark circles hung underneath her eyes.

"I-Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?" asked Richard quietly.

She shook her head slowly and gazed out at the horizon.

Her heart was breaking to see her like this. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her, and take her in his arms, but he needed to give her space.

She had been through a trauma and the last thing he wanted, was to smother her.

"Actually there is something," said Missy after a few moments, gazing up at Richard.

"Anything," said Richard moving forward and stroking her soft hair away from her face.

She pulled away from him suddenly, clutching his hand in her own.

"I want to go to Hydra Island," said Missy firmly.

Richard's eyes widened. "Missy, we've talked about this.....Locke......he was just trying to get you on side....you shouldn't listen to him...."

"I'm not," Missy said shaking her head. "I'm not going there to team up with him......"

Richard cocked his head.

"I'm going to kill him," she whispered.

* * *

**Hope that was okay.**

**I'm not really happy with it......**

**Anyway please review!**


	49. Chapter 50

**Thanks to CaffineYankee, Jac Danvers, , Ilayda, XgashX, anonymous and History Nerd for reviewing.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, exams have been keeping me busy. I have also started 'Torn Up' which is a kind of alt- story staring Missy, telling what would have happened if she hadn't have got separated from Sawyer at the beginning of series 5 and if she had lived at DHARMA for three years. It's still a Missy/Richard fic so please give it a look.**

**I'm not too please with this chapter as its quite short, but I needed to have it in to explain some stuff.**

**Please don't give up on this....Ill update when I can.**

**...............................................................................**

Richard watched Missy from the corner of his eye as she packed a bag.

Richard had convinced her that him and everyone should go with her to Hydra Island to blow up the plane.

Everyone else was stood around packing up their stuff too. They had agreed to come with them, to help stop the man in John Locke's skin, ever leaving the island.

At least that is what Richard wanted. But Missy......she wanted revenge.

She wanted to kill the man in black.

Richard had tried to explain that the creature masquerading as Locke could not die. He could not be killed, but Missy had not understood.

He knew that all she felt right now was blind hatred. Hatred for that man.

Richard sidled over to her as she turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Ilana has gone to find some dynamite," uttered Missy. "She said she'll help in any way she can."

Richard frowned. "What? Where from?"

Missy turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. "The Black Rock..."

Richard bared his teeth furiously. "Why didn't you come to me? Ask me if it was a good idea first?" he yelled causing Ben and Hurley to glance over at them.

Missy snatched Richard's wrist and pulled him away from the group and further into the tree line.

"Because it was my decision and Ilana was willing to help, okay," snapped Missy, in hushed tones.

Richard shook his head. "That stuff is not safe to handle," he growled.

"Yeah well Ilana offered. She said that Jacob needed her, that she'd trained all her life to do this," said Missy folding her arms.

"And did you tell her why you want it?" asked Richard, placing his hands on his hips.

Missy looked away, avoiding Richard's gaze. "I-I told her it was to blow up the plane."

"But it isn't is it," said Richard angrily.

Missy sniffed and gazed down at the ground.

Richard sighed. "Missy, I don't think this is a good idea.....you've just......well...you've only just got over a trauma.....maybe you should just stay here...."

Missy stepped back and scowled. "No!" she snapped. "I am going with you....to Hydra.....I'm going to kill him......just like he killed my baby...."

Richard rubbed his face with his hand. "But I've told you....that _thing_ cannot be killed."

"I don't care.....I'm going to find a way..." said Missy before walking back up the beach towards the camp.

Richard sighed. Getting Missy to see sense was going to be harder than he thought.

...............................................................................

Dusk had begun to fall.

Ilana had still not returned and everyone was getting restless.

Missy sat on the soft sand, watching the waves crash against the shore.

She knew what Richard had said, but blind hatred still coursed through her body.

She would find a way to see that thing dead. She had to.

She shivered a little before suddenly a warm cardigan was draped over her shoulders.

Missy glanced up to see Richard staring down at her.

"Thank you," she whispered slipping on the sweater.

Richard said nothing but sat down next to her onto the sand.

"I can't let you do this," said Richard after a long moment.

Missy turned to him. "I have to," she uttered sadly.

Richard took her hand in his own. "No, you don't have to do anything. We have each other.....I hate that man as much as you do, but killing him won't help."

"What and destroying the plane will?" asked Missy incredulously.

Richard sighed and stared deep into her eyes

Listen, Im not going to let him hurt you," said Richard, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "When he attacked you out there in the jungle, I stopped him....and I'll do the same again..."

But Missy frowned and cut across him, shaking her head. "But that wasn't you......there was a boy......a blonde boy....a-and he stopped him.....he stopped the smoke from attacking me...."

Richard cocked his head. "But there was no one there.....I didn't see anyone.....it was just us..."

"No, there was definitely a boy, that's why he stopped. He was going to kill me but the boy told him that he had to obey the rules," said Missy thinking back.

Richard frowned.

"A-And I saw him in the jungle.....w-when I was running...." she pressed a hand to her stomach, "w-when I lost the baby...." she said sadly.

Richard shook his head. "Who was it?"

Missy stared down at her and Richard's entwined hands. "I don't know...but all I know is....that as long as that kid wants me alive......that _thing_ can't hurt me...."

Richard looked doubtful. "But he....he made you-"

"I know," whispered Missy painfully. "But I'm going to at least try. He needs to die in exchange for the lives he's taken."

Richard stared at her a moment before replying. "Okay," he uttered as Missy stared into his yes.

Tentatively Missy leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips, before baking off and placing her head against his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

........................................................................................................

It was nightfall when Ilana finally returned.

"You have the dynamite?" asked Missy running over to her as she appeared in the camp.

Ilana nodded. "Four sticks...that should be enough...."

Missy nodded as Hurley approached them.

"Um Dude, I don't think this is a good idea," said Hurley as Ilana rolled her eyes. "For one thing that stuff is pretty unstable..."

"You have to trust me," said Ilana, as Richard appeared at Missy's side and clutched her hand tightly. "I've been training for this my whole life."

"Yeah but with that plane gone...we'll never be able to leave..." uttered Hurley as Ilana walked away and began to fill her pack with bottles of water.

"I'm looking out for your best interests," said Ilana swinging the pack onto her shoulder.

"Hurley," said Missy detaching herself from Richard and moving over to him. "I need that dynamite okay."

Hurley gazed down at her, a slight frown knitted across his features. "Yeah but I'm guessing you don't want it for the same reason Richard and Ilana do," he said in what was merely a whisper.

Missy shook her head as Hurley gulped. "Then I really don't think this is a good idea," he uttered backing up.

"Listen," said Ilana placing down her pack. "we can't let that thing-..."

Suddenly Ilana's pack blew up as it hit the ground.

She was killed in an instant.

Missy was knocked to the ground by the blast from the explosion with a thud, as Richard shielded her with his body.

Debris flew everywhere and Missy groaned as she lifted her head.

"No," she said shaking her head and lifting herself to her feet.

Missy couldn't believe it.

Ilana had died. Just died.

Jacob had trusted her with protecting them.

And now she was gone.

Missy gulped.

Perhaps they were more disposable than she first thought.

.................................................................................

**Not happy with this at all....too much talking for my liking.....It'll be better soon...I promise!**

**Please review.**


	50. Chapter 51

**Hey I know I haven't updated in a while. Had exams and stuff.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the finale.**

**Ahh I cried soooo much!**

**...**

Missy and Richard tramped through the jungle hand-in-hand, the others following close behind them.

After Ilana's untimely death, Richard had agreed to go to the Black Rock to get some more dynamite.

They would blow up the plane as planned and stop that monster from ever leaving the island.

But Missy still had other plans. She wanted to kill Locke, for everything he had done to her. He had killed her baby and now all she wanted to do was to see him dead.

She glanced over at Richard as they approached the Black Rock.

It looked as if he did not want to be here.

Missy knew that bad memories probably haunted this place for him.

Missy heard Richard release a soft sigh before stepping forwards and turning towards the rest of the group causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Okay," he said lifting his satchel from his shoulders and addressing the group, "this might take a few minutes. I don't want anyone handling that dynamite but me."

He looked directly at Missy as he said this, and Missy couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes.

"I'm going to go in alone," said Richard gazing around at the group as his face suddenly changed to a deep frown. "W-Where's Hugo?"

Missy swung around to look but Hurley was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden there was a loud "RUN!" from behind them, and Hurley came running out of the Black Rock as fast as his legs could carry him.

There was a sudden loud blast and Missy closed her eyes just in time to see the Black Rock exploding.

Richard dived across Missy, shielding her with his body.

As the rubble fell all around them, Missy opened her eyes to come face to face with Richard lying on top of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, but Missy merely nodded. Propping herself up with her elbows as Richard moved off her.

Richard got to his feet and gazed around at the burnt and broken carcass of the ship.

What were they going to do now?

...

Missy placed her head into her hands.

Now that the dynamite was gone, she knew that there was no chance of them killing Locke or stopping him from getting off this island.

Their plan had failed.

Locke would escape and wreak havoc on the world as they knew it.

He had killed her baby and Missy was sure that he would do it to countless others off the island.

Perhaps Richard was right.

All they needed to do was stop him leaving, even if it meant that they would be stuck here with it.

Missy suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Richard standing over her.

He had an angry look on his face.

"Hugo just ruined our best chances of ever getting rid of that plane," he fumed pacing around.

Missy reached out and grasped at his hand.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Missy tilting her head.

Richard came to a standstill, his face lost in thought.

Suddenly he marched over to where Linus sat upon an upturned log.

"Ben, back at the Dharma barracks...are there still grenades there? Explosives?" Richard asked slinging a gun over his shoulder.

Ben looked up wide-eyed. "I believe there are, yes."

"Then that's where were going," said Richard holding out his hand for Missy to take and lifting her to her feet. "I'm going to destroy that plane. Now who's with me?"

Missy gazed around at the group all gazing down at the ground uncomfortably.

"I am," said Ben after a moment, getting to his feet.

A second later Miles followed.

Richard nodded and made to turn away from the group pulling Missy with him but suddenly Jack grabbed her other hand.

"Missy," he pleaded. "You've been through a trauma, I don't think tramping through the jungle with a bag full of dynamite is going to help things."

Missy gazed sadly down at the ground.

She knew that he was right but she had promised to always love Richard and she was going to stick by him.

"I'm sorry Jack..." she muttered sadly. "I have to."

And with that the foursome trudged off through the jungle, a sense of impending doom settling over all of them.

...

**Crap chapter I know...AND its short too...**

**So sorry guys...I'm just really looking forward to doing my own version of the end of Missy and Richard's story...**

**I may rush through certain bits and pieces in the next chapter but be sure it will get MUCH more exciting!**

**I really just wanted to give you this chapter to show you that I haven't abandoned the story.**

**It is very much alive! :D**

**Please review...or not...no worries, it was kinda boring so there's no real need...**


	51. Chapter 52

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. The first bit is a bit slow as I find it easier to write my own stuff than re-do an episode word for word.**

**Where have the page-breaks gone? I'm sorry if it's hard to read without them.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**...**

When Missy, Richard, Miles and Ben finally arrived at the Dharma barracks they were all tired and exhausted, the mid-day heat really taking its toll.

Missy was lightheaded and a sharp pain shot though her body.

She knew that she probably should have spent longer recovering from her miscarriage, but she knew that other things needed to become her priority now.

She had to make sure that thing never leaves the island.

"Are you alright?" asked Richard turning to Missy and gazing at her paling face.

Missy murmured a reply, but Richard grasped at her hand and swung her around to face him as the others kept walking.

"Missy I know what we're trying to here is foolish and dangerous," said Richard stroking her hand with his thumb, "but I want you to know that my main priority is you. I care about you. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

Missy nodded and moved a little closer to Richard.

"I know, and I love you too," she said gently. "But I'm just tired. Tired of all this."

Richard lifted his hand up and stroked back hair from Missy's face and pressed a kiss to her temples, pulling her into his arms.

"Remember when we met, out there in the jungle," said Richard, resting his head on top of hers. "I never thought I'd ever get over Isabella. I thought I'd always be alone. Then I found you. It was as if it was fate...that I'd just run into you on that day, at that time...it was like something was bringing us together..."

Missy pulled away gently and stared up into Richard's eyes. "I don't care what it was," she whispered. "I'm just glad we found each other..."

Richard melted. "I am too. I just want you to know...if anything happens to me...I'll be with you...always."

Missy smiled as Richard's lips brushed hers and they both fell into a heart-wrenching kiss.

...

Missy gazed at the blocks of C4 as Richard loaded them into his backpack.

That was a lot of explosives and she just hoped nothing went wrong.

"Everything okay?" asked Ben as Richard nodded and zipped up his pack.

Suddenly a noise was heard from the next room, and Missy swung around, her eyes widening.

She stood back beside Miles as Ben and Richard stalked off into the kitchen, guns aloft.

Missy and Miles were hot at their heels and looked to see a young woman stand up from behind the counter raising her arms.

"Don't move!" yelled Richard commandingly, as the woman gulped.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ben with a frown, taking a step closer to the woman.

None of them noticed a second figure enter the room.

"She's with me," said the figure suddenly, as Richard and Ben's eyes widened at the presence.

Missy swung around and came face to face with a man she'd never thought she'd see again.

Despite how much he had aged, Missy recognised those cold hard eyes.

"Hello Melissa," said Charles Widmore with a weak smile, glancing in her direction.

...

"Charles we need to go!" shouted the woman bursting suddenly through the door. "It's Locke, he's here!"

Missy's eyes widened.

He had found them.

The man she hated with so much passion.

The man that had killed her baby and destroyed any chance of happiness on this island.

"We should hide, quickly in here," said Charles ushering his lady-accomplice into Linus' secret room.

Richard pressed a hand to Missy's back, motioning her forwards along with Charles but Missy stopped in her tracks and stepped away from Richard.

"I'm going out there," she said firmly. "I'm going to face him."

Richard's breath caught in his throat. "What? No Missy you can't, he'll kill you!"

But Missy moved forwards to Richard and took his hand in her own. "I have to," she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't let you do this," said Richard shaking his head, tears beginning to form at the corners of his own eyes.

Missy gazed down at the carpeted floor before she suddenly felt Richard's hands grasp her arms tightly and manoeuvre her into the hidden room.

"No! Richard you can't!" she yelled.

"Missy I can't let you go out there. He'll kill you." Said Richard painfully. "I can't lose you again."

But Missy slipped from his grasp and ran from the room, Richard giving chase.

"No Missy you can't go out there!" Richard yelled running after her.

Missy reached the front door and wrenched it open and ran out into the desolate compound.

"Missy, wait! Come back!" shouted Richard his legs pounding furiously on the ground beneath his, fear taking over. Fear of losing his Missy.

Missy was about thirty feet from the house when she heard it. A low ticking noise that she had heard several times before during her time on this island.

A noise that struck fear into the hearts of all, but not Missy.

Not today.

Because today she cared about nothing but killing the monster.

It was kill or be killed.

She loved Richard so much and she knew that she needed to do this.

She swung around as the noise drew closer to see Richard gaining on her. "No Richard. Go back inside!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "This is my choice. You have to leave me."

But before Missy could do or say another thing, there was a loud, ear-splitting noise and from nowhere, the black smoke appeared, lifting Richard off his feet and flinging him into the undergrowth.

"No!" yelled Missy, her eyes widening in shock, as the smoke disappeared into the tree-line.

Missy stood still with fear for a few moments as her heart pounded in her chest.

What had she done?

Silence rung around the barracks and Missy could do nothing but stand rooted to the ground as tears spilled down her cheeks.

This was all her fault.

Richard was dead.

And it was her fault,

She had led him out here.

He had told her not to, he had only followed her to stop herself getting killed and now...

And now she was the one who had killed him.

Her Richard.

The man she loved more than anyone in the world.

Missy quickly ran over to the place where Richard had been thrown, her heart thud-thudding in her chest.

It was all her fault.

All of it.

If he had never met her...

But suddenly her thoughts were cut short as two strong arms grabbed Missy from behind.

She screamed and swung her head around only to come face to face with John Locke, as he dragged her into the undergrowth.

...

**Please please please review!**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update...and really I just want to know if anyone is still reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 53

**Eugh having the worst day ever. *cry***

**Just thought I would update.**

**Please review...cheer me up a little.**

**...**

Missy screamed loudly as Locke pulled her into the cover of the surrounding trees.

Growling slightly, he placed a rough hand over Missy's mouth, muffling her cries.

He had killed Richard and now he was going to do the same to her.

Missy felt the blade in her pocket scratch at her leg. She knew she had to kill this man or at least die trying.

Missy suddenly yelped as Locke threw her unceremoniously onto the rough earthen ground.

She shuddered as she turned to look at him.

"Do it already!" she spat, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Why was he waiting?

Why hadn't he just done it already?

"Go on...kill me...just like you killed Richard..." she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

But Locke merely chuckled. His laugh cruel and haunting.

"I'm not going to kill you Missy, I never was..." said Locke crouching down beside her. "I just want you to understand why you must leave this island. Leave with me."

Missy scowled. "You killed my baby and now Richard! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Locke rubbed his face with his hand, a weary expression crossing his face.

"If they didn't die you would never leave, don't you understand? Do you want to be stuck here in this place for the rest of your life?" asked Locke.

Missy blinked, before slowly answering. "I lived here for three years, on this island with Richard...we were going to have a baby...start a family-" said Missy before Locke quickly cut across her.

"I have lived here for thousands!" Locke yelled angrily, getting to his feet. "In this hell...with no way out! And you just _choose_ to live here?"

Missy gulped ad shuffled back a little startled.

"I always knew that he would want to keep you here. Knew that he would want to make you happy," spat Locke. "So now all I want is for you to go from here, leave him!"

Missy frowned, her heart pounding in her chest. "You mean Richard?"

Locke hissed. "No Missy!" he cried furiously staring down at her. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Why you're here? Why you were brought here...to this island?"

Missy's eyes widened. "I-I'm not a candidate!" she whispered, shaking her head. "Ilana had a list of the candidates and I wasn't one of them..."

Locke chuckled gazing up to the canopy above. "Even after all this time on the island you still don't get it do you Missy? Who you are?"

Missy got quickly to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I already know who I am," she sniffed, stepping closer to Locke.

"Do you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "And who is that then?"

Missy raised her head staring darkly into Locke's eyes. "The one who's going to kill you," she said in a whisper.

As quickly as a flash, Missy had pulled the knife from her pocket and plunged it into Locke's heart.

Missy stumbled backwards a few paces, as Locke stared down at the blade that penetrated his flesh.

"Didn't Richard teach you anything?" said Locke suddenly, in a cool tone, as Missy gasped.

Slowly and carefully Locke raised his hand to chest level and pulled out the knife, which was totally clean, and flung it onto the ground.

Missy shook her head, disbelievingly, stepping backwards a few paces, away from this man...this monster!

He couldn't be killed!

She hadn't believed Richard or Ilana or anyone until now but they were all right...this man was not human.

Fear in her eyes, Missy quickly turned around and fled.

Her legs pounded furiously on the ground. She didn't not know where she was going...she didn't even care. All she knew was that she had to get away from him.

Thoughts flew through her head.

Of all the things she had lost.

Richard.

The baby.

Her mother.

Her father.

She had nothing to live for. Not anymore.

She had been her own downfall.

Not this island.

Not Locke.

While all those around her died, she had survived. She had lived on.

But for what purpose.

Locke had been about to tell her.

Perhaps he had been right.

Perhaps she should leave. Go home.

But what was the point. There was nothing out there for her. Nothing.

But her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she came to a large ravine, where a steep rocky slope dropped down about thirty feet.

She had been here before.

One the day she had meet Richard. On that fateful day.

But she was going too fast...

She couldn't stop.

Missy skidded against the soft dirt, but it was too late and she plummeted swiftly over the edge.

...

**So this fic is slowly and surely drawing to a close...**

**There's still a fair few chapters left...but Im rounding it up nicely.**

**Especially with the fact that I've brought Missy back to the same place where her adventures with Richard begun. One big circle.**

**Please review!**


	53. Chapter 54

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed...**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**...**

Missy let out a blood curdling scream as she plummeted off the edge of the ravine.

She scrambled to try and get a grip on something...anything...as she hurtled past branches and rocks, tearing both her clothes and skin to shreds.

She tumbled down the steep slope, faster and faster...nothing could stop her.

Until...BAM.

She hit the ground.

Missy felt nothing but a sharp pain in her side, as all around her faded into blackness.

...

Richard blinked his eyes open.

His whole body ached and a faint voice echoed somewhere around him.

What had happened?

"I found Alpert," came the voice, from somewhere a few feet away from him.

Richard raised his head and peered around a little groggily.

"Missy?" he asked as the person's face swam into focus.

"No its not," came the voice a little sarcastically. "You okay?"

Richard blinked several times until the face of Miles became clearer.

"What happened?" Richard asked, wincing in pain as Miles offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. "W-Where's Missy?"

Miles shook his head as Richard swayed on the spot a little. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, avoiding Richard's gaze. "After Locke decided to give you flying lessons...Missy...she went looking for you...and well..."

Richard gazed at Miles wide-eyed. "Well what?" he yelled. "What did he do to her?"

Miles glanced up at Richard's angry face a little uneasily. "I'm sorry man. He dragged her away...and when he came back... I saw him walk off with Linus holding Missy's knife in his hands."

Richard gasped and stepped back, his eyes widening in shock.

"N-No!" he said desperately. "You must be wrong!"

But Miles merely shook his head. "I know what I saw man...Missy was gone."

Richard was frozen with shock.

No.

This had to have been a mistake.

Missy couldn't be dead.

She just couldn't be.

He lifted his hands to his face as tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry man," said Miles patting Richard on the back as tears rolled down his cheeks.

First Isabella, then the baby...now Missy.

Richard prayed that it wasn't true. That the one person he had left in this world wasn't gone. Wasn't dead.

But something in his gut told him that Miles was probably right.

That if Locke truly had dragged her off into the jungle there would be little chance of her surviving.

Grief washed over him.

The loss of the person he had given his heart to.

The person who had given him hope in this world.

Given him a second chance.

Richard gazed up at Miles, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is there anymore C4 left?" he asked, balling his fists tightly.

Miles looked up at Richard a little uncomfortably. "Yeah I guess so..."

"Well we need to get moving," said Richard firmly, turning away and striding into the undergrowth.

"Hey! Where are we going?" asked Miles running to catch up with him.

Richard quickly turned around to face Miles, an angry fire blazing in his eyes.

"I'm going to stop that thing from ever leaving this place. I'm gonna' finish what Missy and I started," he said.

And with that, Richard swept off into the jungle, his heart torn to pieces.

...

**Please review!**


	54. Chapter 55

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Please, please give me some reviews for this one...as I didn't get many for the last and I'm sure all of you are still reading!**

**I just want to know if you're still enjoying it!**

**Just so you know this chapter contains a 'flash-sideways' scene right at the beginning.**

**...**

_Missy sat on the edge of the bathtub staring down at the stick in her hands._

_The little blue cross told her all she needed to know._

"_Richard!" she yelled loudly, her hands trembling._

_Missy heard footsteps and in a second the bathroom door was flung open and Richard ran in, his eyes wide,_

"_What is it? What's wrong?" he asked looking alarmed, before his eyes wandered across to the stick in Missy's hand._

"_It's positive," she said in a whisper._

_He took a step forwards, shaking his head in disbelief._

"_Y-You're pregnant?"_

_Missy nodded, a nervous smile making its way across her lips._

_Richard shook his head breathlessly, before his face broke into a wide smile._

_He closed the gap between them suddenly picking Missy up in his arms and spinning her around elatedly._

"_We're going to have a baby!" he cried, as Missy squealed with delight._

_..._

Missy slipped in and out of consciousness.

In her mind, she could hear the sound of an alarm clock...a ringing telephone...a baby crying...

All she could think of was Richard.

His face darted in out and out of her thoughts.

But she knew she needed to wake up...

If she didn't...that would be the end.

Missy slowly blinked open her eyes as for the first time she felt a sharp pain jolt through her body.

Everything around d her was a blur, all she could make out was a wash of red at her side.

Was it a flower?

Missy's eyes thought back to that moment, three years ago when Richard had brought her a beautiful red flower which she had tangled into her hair.

That gift that had meant so much to her. That token of their love...blossoming like the flower itself.

Missy blinked her eyes and gasped.

That pool of red was no flower.

It was blood.

Wincing in pain, Missy rolled over onto her back.

The pain in her side was unbearable.

Slowly and with much effort Missy raised her head and glanced down at her side, only to find a sharp shard of a tree branch sticking out of her waist.

Missy gasped in pain as she reached down and touched her wound.

The cut was deep and a considerable amount of blood continued to pour from it.

She breathed and lay her head back down onto the ground.

She knew what she needed to do.

Grasping the shard of wood with her hand, Missy tugged it.

A loud scream shot out from her mouth and she doubled up in pain, tears streaming from her face.

She couldn't do it. The pain was too much.

"Please help me," she choked, though there was no one around for miles to hear her.

Missy could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

Knowing she didn't have another choice, Missy tightened her grasp around the sharp branch protruding from her side.

She pulled.

Her scream rang out over the area, causing the birds nesting in the trees around to fly away hurriedly.

Tears poured down from her cheeks thick and fast as Missy tossed the bloodied branch away from her and placed a hand to her wound, trying to stem the bleeding.

It wouldn't work. She was losing too much blood.

She knew that this was the end.

Her vision swam before her, a mixture of faintness from the blood-loss and her tear-filled eyes.

Missy cried out in pain as she turned her head to the side.

There was a sudden movement behind her but Missy could not even lift her head to look around.

She knew that it was probably Locke.

Come back to finish the job.

She blinked back tears as the figure walked around her and came to a halt, their feet level with Missy's shoulder.

She turned her head and gazed up at them as their face slowly swam into focus.

"D-Dad?"

...

**PLEASE review!**


	55. Chapter 56

**Thanks to Jac Danvers and Namaste for reviewing!**

**Sad I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter...but I guess a lot of people are busy at this time of year with exams etc. But please just review and let me know what you think of it.**

**...**

"Dad?" said Missy in little more than a whisper, staring up at the sandy-haired man wide eyed.

The man nodded, a small smile passing across his features.

He looked exactly like he had in the old battered photograph Missy kept of him. Around forty years old, his blonde hair and pale complexion very much like Missy's own.

Missy propped herself up painfully on her elbows, as the man crouched beside her.

"B-But y-you're d-dead," she said tears falling from her eyes. "M-Mom told me you'd died..."

The man stared down at his daughter and pressed a firm hand to her trembling shoulder. "No Melissa, I hadn't died...I'd just...gone home," he said choosing his words carefully.

"S-So you've been here...t-this whole time?" asked Missy, barely believing her eyes.

The man stared off into the distance for a moment before staring back down at Missy. "Not always...no," he said softly.

"I-I saw you, that time in the jungle," said Missy painfully, clutching at the wound at her side. "When the smoke monster came...before h-he judged me...I saw you..."

The man nodded. "I was protecting you," he said gently, his hand brushing against her cheek.

Missy's eyes widened as realisation crossed her features. "Y-You were the boy...the boy I saw...it was you!"

Her father smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Missy shook with what was both pain and emotion, and gazed down at the wound at her side which was gushing blood.

"Am I...dead?" asked Missy gazing up at her father tearfully.

He gently brushed away falling tears with his thumb. "No...not yet..."

Missy sobbed. She knew he meant by that.

She was dying and there was nothing he, nor anyone else could do.

"Is that why you're coming to me? Now?" she asked quietly as her father tilted his head and nodded.

"Yes Melissa," he said soothingly. "But you have to know...that soon we'll be together properly, and all of this...it won't matter anymore."

Missy gulped back tears.

The pain at her side was unbearable.

She knew that she didn't have long left.

"Dad," Missy trembled. "I'm scared..."

The father gazed into his daughter's eyes. "I know...but Richard, James and I will always be here to protect you...you have to know that."

Missy nodded, staring into her father's honest eyes.

"I love you Daddy," Missy whispered through falling tears and clutching at her wound.

Her father's face broke into a wide smile and he clutched at Missy's shoulders pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head gently.

After a few moments, Jacob laid his daughter down onto the grassy floor, knowing that she had lost all consciousness.

...

**Please review!**


	56. Chapter 57

**Thanks to Ilayda and PrincessofSilence for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**...**

Hurley led Sawyer, Jack and Kate through the dark jungle.

It had been at least a couple of hours since he had spoken to Jacob and he had hoped the fire had not yet burnt out.

"Where the hell are we goin' Hugo?" asked Sawyer gruffly.

But Hurley didn't answer. He knew that they would not believe him if he told them.

He turned a sharp corner at a cluster of tightly knitted trees and his torch suddenly lit up a large clearing where a fire burned brightly.

"We're here," whispered Hurley turning towards the rest of the group who nodded, allowing Hurley to walk on into the clearing.

...

The foursome all stopped as they came face to face with Jacob, standing, still as a statue next to the fire.

"Hello Kate, James...Jack," greeted Jacob nodding at the group.

Sawyer took a step back.

He knew who this man was.

This man who had brought them all to the island.

This man who had written their names upon the wall.

Jacob.

Sawyer stepped forwards into the clearing a little disbelieving that this man was actually here, at last.

But something else suddenly caught his eye.

"Missy!" said Sawyer loudly, staring at the limp figure of Missy lying on the ground next to Jacob. "What the hell have you done to her you son of a bitch?"

Sawyer glared over at Jacob who calmly crouched down at Missy's side and stroked back her hair gently.

"James...all of you...I'd like you to meet my daughter..." said Jacob staring down at Missy.

Sawyer's eyes widened.

"Y-You're her father?" said Jack suddenly, voicing exactly what the entire group was thinking.

Jacob looked up at them before nodding calmly.

"What's wrong with her?" said Sawyer exasperatedly, worry crossing over his features.

Jacob glanced down at his daughter once again before getting slowly to his feet. "I'm afraid Melissa is dying."

Sawyer almost shook with anger. "Dying?" he said desperately. "Cant you save her?"

Jacob stared deep into Sawyer's eyes. "No."

"Maybe I can do something?" said Jack steeping forwards, but Jacob held out his hands.

"No Jack," said Jacob sadly. "This time, even you can't save her."

The foursome looked down devastatedly at their dying friend as Jacob spoke once again.

"Come and sit down, there is much I need to explain."

...

Sawyer sat with Jacob and the others around the fire, listening to what this mysterious man had to say.

While the others sat on fallen tree-trunks, Sawyer sat on the mossy ground, Missy's head resting in his arms.

She was his friend.

His best friend.

And now she was dying?

How had all this happened?

He knew that Locke must have had something to do with this. The last time he had seen Missy was with him. At the cliff-edge.

When Sawyer had emerged from the cave. Locke had told him that Missy had run away. That she was gone.

Sawyer knew he should never have trusted that imposter.

"...and that's why I brought you all here..." finished Jacob, as Sawyer gazed up at him darkly.

"Tell me something Jacob," he said, angry that Missy was dying and her own father didn't even care, "why do we have to be punished for your mistake? What made you think you could mess with our lives? I was doin' just fine till' you dragged my ass to this damn rock..."

Jacob stared over at Sawyer, his face unreadable.

"No you weren't, none of you were..." said Jacob getting to his feet. "I dint pluck any of you out of a happy existence...you were all flawed..."

He stepped over to where Miss lay with Sawyer. "Even Melissa here...she had no one..." he said gazing up at Sawyer. "But here she found you...and Richard. He was alone too. This island brought them together and finally gave both of them the happiness they craved."

Sawyer let out a breath and stared down at Missy, the closest friend he ever had.

"I chose her and all of you, because you were like me..." continued Jacob. "You were all alone. You were all looking for something that you couldn't find out there. I chose you because you needed this place as much as it needed you."

Sawyer gulped. He knew that what Jacob said was right. He had come to the island and found true happiness.

With Missy.

With Juliette.

Jacob crouched down beside Missy.

Her breathing was shallow and Sawyer could feel her trembling a little.

Jacob reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "I wanted to give this job to her," he said sadly, staring down at his daughter, true sadness in her eyes. "But now...one of you must take it..."

Sawyer and the other's stared at one-another as Jacob got to his feet.

"One of you must do what I couldn't."

...

**Please, please, please review! **

**If you do I will update soon!**


	57. Chapter 58

**I haven't updated this story in so so long. I'm not really sure if anyone would be interested, but I've made it to 57 chapters and can't leave this story without an ending now that it's so close.**

**This is one of the last few chapters of this long series containing Missy & Richard. Thank you for all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**Thanks to Kingdomhearts91, ComplexButterscotch, hodhod2011danger, Theannah, Ilayda, BloodyTink & CaffineYankee for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only short but it's just me getting back into it.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob and Jack returned through the bamboo forest, walking silently.

Jack had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

He would protect the island at all costs.

His friends had died. Been taken from him. He prayed that none of it had been in vain.

As they slowly approached the others, who were still sitting around the small fire which had almost diminished, Jack could just make out the shimmeringly pale form of Missy lying on the mossy ground.

She was close to death. He knew there was nothing anyone could do for her.

Quietly Jacob approached his daughter, tears seeming to shimmer in his eyes as he bent down at her side.

The immortal man cupped Missy's cheek with his hand, before glancing up at Sawyer who was stood over the pair, a worried look upon his face.

"James, I need you to do one last thing for me," he whispered, as the last embers began to diminish.

Sawyer seemed to growl, but as his eyes met with Jacob's he was calmed.

"Take my daughter to Hydra Island, that is to be her resting place," he said solemnly. "There is a plane there. You are free to leave, but Melissa must stay."

Sawyer gazed down at Missy's ghost-like form for a moment, her breathing erratic.

He was about to question Jacob on his motives but by the time he looked up the immortal man was gone. His ashes now just a whisper on the wind.

...

Richard hopped out of the long boat dragging it up the sandy beach over at Hydra Island.

He heart was broken.

Missy had been chased into the juggle by the Man in Black. He knew her chances of survival after that were slim, but the sudden urge to go back for her suddenly overwhelmed him. He could find her body. Maybe there was something he could do, something...anything...

Turning on his heel he all but dragged Miles and Lapidus from the long canoe.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried Miles, righting himself as he stumbled up the soft sand.

"I have to go back for her," said a heartbroken Richard. "Maybe she's not dead..."

But Miles suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," he said as Richard turned to look at him, "I saw him chase her. He dragged her away...I'm sorry but I don't think she had much of a chance."

Richard let out a shuddering breath as Lapidus patted him on the other shoulder.

"Look, I can fly this plane and we can get out of here. Off this damn island for good," he said encouragingly. "What do you say?"

With much reluctance, his heart heavy with much sorrow, Richard let out a slow nod, condemning himself never to see Missy's face again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	58. Chapter 59

**I have to say, I have never cried so much writing something in my entire life. This is the last but one chapter of Torn.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, despite it being so long ago: born-to-be-lost, RalexLuver, Jac Danvers, jeffhardyluvsme & Ilayda.**

**This is it guys the one you have all been waiting for. Get your hankies out!**

**I hope you like it. And I love everyone who has stuck by this story until the very end!**

**

* * *

**

Richard wiped the thick beats of sweat from his brow and watched as Lapidus started up the engines.

"Here goes," shouted the old man flicking a switch.

This was it.

Richard was leaving the island...but there was something missing...a great hole in his heart.

He closed his eyes and wished she was with him, seating next to her on the plane holding his hand.

In a perfect world he would have grasped her hand tightly and the couple would have flown off this hell-hole and lived happily ever after.

But this was no fairytale.

This was the island.

And after years of being his captor it was finally letting Richard go.

* * *

_Flahsideways._

_Missy stood in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables for dinner._

"_Oooh someone's restless today," she cooed, placing a hand to her swollen belly._

"_The baby kicking again?" asked Richard strolling in with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Missy from behind, his hand gently stroking her stomach. "Here let me do that."_

_He moved over and made to take the knife and carrot from Missy's hand but she held them from his reach._

"_I might be pregnant but I'm not incapable honey-"_

_She suddenly stopped talking abruptly, staring at Richard in alarm._

_He turned to look at her as her eyes wandered down to the floor._

"_I think my waters just broke."_

_

* * *

_

Sawyer stared down at the deathly pale Missy who lay in his arms.

He knew this was the end for her. Her father had confirmed it.

But he kept to his promise. To Jacob's last wish for her and brought her to Hydra Island.

Though why, he wasn't sure.

"The plane!" yelled Kate suddenly from his side, pointing at the aeroplane that was moving at a slow and steady pace.

Sawyer's eyes widened. "If it's leaving, the hell I'm going to miss it," he cried, hoisting Missy further up into his arms and making a run for it.

If they could make the plane in time they could leave the island. He could take Missy with him and perhaps she could be rescued. Brought back from the brink of death...

That was the reason Jacob wanted him to bring her here.

Sawyer couldn't help but smile to himself as he Kate and Claire drew nearer and nearer the sounds of whirring engines in his ears.

Running as fast as their legs could carry them they ran into the flight path.

* * *

_Richard paced around outside the hospital waiting room._

_He could hear Missy's agonised screams, the thought of her being in pain making him worried._

_Suddenly a nurse poked her head around the door._

"_She's asking for you," she said with a smile. "The baby's almost here."_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell?" shouted Lapidus suddenly, bringing the engines to a standstill.

"What is it?" asked Richard suddenly, unclipping his belt and getting to his feet.

"Those lucky sons of bitches," said a laughing Lapidus as he pointed out of the window of the cockpit.

Richard moved closer and his breath seemed to catch in his throat at the sight that met his eyes.

Kate, Claire and Sawyer all stood on the ground below waving their arms in the air. But it was another figure that caught Richard's eye. A figure that lay limply in Sawyer's arms.

"Missy!" yelled Richard his heart beating hard within his chest.

* * *

"_Just one more push," said the nurse as Missy screamed in pain, crushing Richard's hand which she held tightly in her own._

"_Come on Missy, you can do it," he said pressing a kiss to her sweat laden forehead._

"_I can't..." she moaned, gasping for breath._

"_Yes you can!" cried the nurse. "I can see the head, just one more push!"_

_Missy lifted her head from the pillow behind her and gritted her teeth, screaming in pain._

_It was a moment before Richard heard another scream enter the room along with Missy's._

_Their baby._

_

* * *

_

Richard sprinted across the dry rocky ground of the runway towards Sawyer.

The burly Southerner's jaw seemed to drop as he saw Richard hurtling towards him.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Sawyer incredulously as Richard skidded to a halt in front of him.

"What's happened to her?" he shouted, his fingers brushing gently against Missy's ice cold cheek.

But Sawyer shook his head sadly as he gestured to the bloody would at her side.

Richard bit back tears as he gaped at her.

"Where did you find her? What are you doing with her here?" he asked staring up at the long-haired man.

Sawyer glanced at Kate.

"We met old blondie in the jungle. Jacob or whatever you want to call him-" began Sawyer but Richard cut across him quickly.

"Jacob's dead," he muttered shaking his head.

"Well he was pretty much still alive when we saw him, " said Sawyer solemnly peering up at Richard. "He's her father."

Richard stopped still for a moment.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat.

"W-What did you say?" he asked with a stutter.

Sawyer grimaced. "He said that he was her Dad. Told me to bring her here, to Hydra Island."

Richard stared down into the face of the woman he loved."Did he say why?" he asked disbelievingly.

But Sawyer shook his head.

"I figure it was coz' he knew you'd be here..." he said quietly.

With great care Sawyer slowly passed Missy's fragile body to Richard, where the dark-haired man took her in his arms, tears welling at his eyes.

_

* * *

_

"_It's a boy," said the nurse with a wide smile as Richard wiped a tear from his eye._

_He turned to Missy who was laying back against the cushions an exhausted smile upon her face._

_The couple watched as the baby was shushed and wrapped in a warm blanket._

"_Here you go," said the nurse handing the baby over to them, placing it into Missy's arms._

_And as the both she and Richard stared down into the large brown eyes of their son, something spectacular happened..._

_

* * *

_

Richard slumped down onto the dusty ground clutching Missy to him as he sobbed.

Everyone stood around him watching with grief and sorrow on their faces, even Lapidus and Miles were lingering by the door to the aeroplane, watching the couple's last goodbye.

Richard buried his head in Missy's soft blossomy hair and wept, she was dying and he knew there was nothing he could do...

No way he could save her...

As cool tears fell from his cheeks, one landed on Missy's forehead and she stirred slowly, causing Richard to sit up immediately.

"Missy," he gasped, stroking her face with one hand and giving her hand a squeeze with the other.

Slowly and surely Missy opened her eyes blinking them rapidly in the bright sunlight.

It was a moment before she focused on Richard.

"Hey," she said with a difficult breath, attempting a smile. "You found me again..."

Richard bit his lip and fought back tears. He needed to be strong for her.

"I found you again," he repeated nodding.

His mind travelling back to that fateful day they had met in the jungle all those years ago.

He remembered the cut on her forehead.

The way she trembled as he spoke to her.

He loved her from the first day he met her. That first moment...

"Richard," said Missy suddenly, tears flowing from her own eyes. "I don't think I'm going to make it home..."

Richard sniffed, leaning down towards her.

"Of course you are. We can get you on that plane-" said Richard with a nod, but Missy cut across him.

"No," she said shaking her weary head. Assigning herself to death. "It's too late."

Richard let a sob escape his lips as he momentarily gazed skywards, needing to be strong for the woman he loved.

"Then I'm staying with you," he uttered, whispering the words into her hair.

Missy shook her head harder. "No Richard, you have to get on that plane."

"I'm not leaving you!" said the dark-haired man, emotion spilling from him.

The couple stared at each other through tear-filled eyes for a long moment before Missy raised a hand, placing it onto Richard's cheek.

"Do you remember when we met?" she murmured, biting her dry lip. "When you fixed me up and gave me your bed..."

Richard nodded, unable to speak, so many memories flowing through his mind.

"I remember. I remember it all..." Richard wept.

Suddenly Missy let out a sharp breath, and clutched at her chest. Her breathing became erratic and her eyes widened for a moment.

Richard sat up straighter, his hand running across her forehead soothing her as best he could.

"It's going to be okay," he said kissing her temple. "It's going to be okay."

A loud shout suddenly came from behind the couple as Lapidus stuck his head out from under the plane.

"All of you, you gotta' get on now, this thing aint' gonna' last much longer."

With that, the rest of the group ran towards the plane as the engine roared a little louder.

"Richard," yelled Lapidus a moment later. "You've got to get on this plane now!"

Missy allowed tears to pour freely from her eyes as she and Richard gazed at one another.

"You have to go," she whispered, clutching at his face.

But Richard just shook his head. "I'm not leaving you," he said with a heavy sob.

But Missy raised her other hand, tugging at his shirt. "Richard, if you love me you will leave this island. I can't let you carry on here on your own. Not again."

Richard closed his eyes for a moment.

"I can't leave you-"

"Richard," said Missy much more firmly, over the loud sound of the engine as tears swept down her cheeks. "This is your one chance to be free of this place. Please, just do it for me...I love you."

Richard buried his head in Missy's neck, his tears coming thick and fast.

"Richard!" came Lapidus' voice from the plane once again.

"You've got to go," said Missy cupping his cheek with her hand as he raised himself up.

An eternity seemed to pass between them, both of them just treasuring the seconds they both knew they had left.

Their moment was only broken by a pained wheeze from Missy's chest, as the whites of her eyes seemed to show for an instant. Their time was almost up.

Richard quickly picked himself up onto his heels momentarily, fishing in his pocket for something.

After a second he held something out before her.

A bright red flower lay in Richard's palm. Exactly the same as the one he had given to her all those years before.

"It's beautiful," she said through choked sobs, as Richard leaned forwards and placed it her hair.

"I love you," he uttered, tears streaming down his face, as he pressed one final kiss to the lips of the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you too," she said the moment they had broken apart, her soft hands clutching at his face, as if needing to remember every inch of it. "Now get on that plane, and go out and live. I want to see you fly free."

Richard took a sobbing breath, looking as if he was about to argue, but slowly he got to his feet.

"We'll be together again," he whispered, with a nod. "I promise."

And with that Richard turned away, trudging slowly towards the plane, and hurling himself up into the hold, as the engine grew louder.

It took only a few seconds for the plane to begin moving and hurtle off at a speed.

Missy gave a smile watching the sight of the aeroplane as it took off from the ground and rose up into the air, taking with it the man she cared allowing him to be free at last. "We will, my love" she murmured. "We will."

And with that Missy Raymer, survivor of Oceanic Flight 815, friend of James Ford, and true love of Richard Alpert closed her weary eyes for the last time, but not without a smile lingering on her lips and a red flower tangled in her hair.

* * *

**Please review.**

**There is one chapter left...**


	59. Chapter 60

**So guys, this is the LAST EVER chapter of TORN. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Thanks so much for following it and thanks for sticking with Missy all this time.**

**Thanks to Theannah, born-to-be-lost, RalexLuver, CaffineYankee, jeffhardyluvsme, Jac Danvers, FEholic and Aku15 for reviewing the last chapter.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this...  
**

* * *

_Flahsideways  
_

_Mellissa Raymer had never been special. _

_She had never been important, or in fact done anything particularly notable in her entire life._

_Until now that was. Until her and Richard's child had been born into the world._

_Their son. _

_The couple watched as the child was shushed and wrapped in a warm blanket._

_"Here you go," said the nurse handing the baby over to them, placing it into Missy's arms._

_And as the both she and Richard stared down into the large brown eyes of their son, something spectacular happened…_

_Missy remembered._

_She remembered the crash, the beach camp, Sawyer, the black smoke, the hatch, all appearing in her mind like old photographs becoming new again. All becoming clear._

_The things she had done._

_The people she had met and loved and most important of all…Richard Alpert._

_The man sat before her, holding their child._

_The man she had met, oh so long ago. _

_The man who had made her life so complete._

_A man whom she had met in the jungle, who had tended to her when she had been injured. Who had taken her into his camp and who had fallen in love with her._

_Tears sloshed down her cheeks as she remembered it all._

_And Richard did too._

_It had taken their child, their son, to show them that they were meant to be together. After everything that had happened to them._

_The pair gazed up into the other's eyes and smiled._

"_I told you we'd be together again," said Richard in a whisper pressing his forehead to hers. _

_Missy sobbed and nodded, remembering his last words to her._

_She knew what her fate had been but now she didn't care._

_Her life was finally complete and they were ready. _

_They both knew it._

* * *

_Richard carefully placed the baby carrier in the back of their car with their little son strapped tightly inside. He closed the door with a gentle snap trying not to wake him from his slumber._

_Getting in to the driver's seat he paused for a moment, hand on the gear stick._

_Suddenly Missy's warm hand appeared on top of his._

"_Are you ready?" she said with a smile._

_It was a long moment before Richard beamed back._

"_I've been ready for so long," he said leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips._

* * *

_The sun glittered through the trees as the pulled up to the church._

_As they both hopped out, Missy opened the back door and gently lifted their squirming son from his carrier._

_Richard smiled at them and quickly looped his arm around Missy's waist, as the pair made their way slowly up the stone steps._

_At the top Missy paused and without knowing why, she turned to look over her shoulder._

_Standing there at the bottom of her steps next was her father._

_He blinked and gave her a sad smile._

_Missy looked down at him for a moment, tears welling at her eyes._

"_Give my Grandson a kiss from me," said the sandy-haired man after a time._

_Missy and Richard both stared at each other before smiling. _

"_His name is Jacob," she said nodding down at the tiny boy in her arms._

_At this Jacob's face split into a wide smile. And he looked like nothing Richard or Missy had seen before. He finally looked truly happy._

"_I couldn't be prouder of you Mellissa," said the blonde man, his eyes twinkling._

_Missy said nothing merely smiling and pressing a soft kiss to her baby's head before turning and walking into the church letting out a long breath as she did so._

_Richard paused for a moment, before finally giving Jacob a nod, which the sandy-haired man returned, before heading inside and closing the doors behind him._

* * *

_Richard and Missy stepped into the large church filled with faces they all knew and recognised._

_Missy clutched baby Jacob to her chest as Richard placed a hand to the small of her back ushering her further into the vast room._

_As they did so, friends turned to look at them and wandered over._

"_What a beautiful baby boy," cooed Rose as Bernard shook Richard's hand._

_Claire and Charlie moved over to them holding up their own baby Aaron._

"_They're totally going to be bros," said Charlie nodding towards the two baby boys swaddled in their mother's arms._

_As Richard laughed with Locke and shook hands with Jin and Sun, Missy made her way across the crowd, talking with people she had not seen for so many years._

_She and Kate hugged, letting a happy tear pour from each of their eyes as they did so._

_Missy was happy to see Boone and Shannon once again and even embraced Sayid, despite all of their disputes on the island, both of them knew that none of that mattered now._

_Both she and Richard chatted to Desmond and Penny together, Missy passing little Jacob to Penny to hold for a while._

_As Missy watched the couple before her, eyes locked onto someone directly behind the pair. Just as his eyes met with hers too._

_The young girl beamed and looked to Richard as he smiled and nodded and let go of her hand._

_Missy strode forwards a few paces until she was mere feet away from the figure._

_The man who had meant so much to her all that time ago._

_Her long lost friend, who had been right there all this time._

"_Hello Missy," he uttered with a grin._

"_Hi Sawyer," she replied quietly._

_Both remained silent and unmoving for a long moment before suddenly Sawyer swept her up and into his arms._

_Missy closed her eyes as Sawyer did the same._

"_I've missed you," she said tears running down her cheeks._

"_I've missed you too, sugar pie," said the burly southerner, finally letting her go, as Juliette and Richard appeared at their sides._

_As Jack and his father made their way into the room, the whole party dispersed into pools of laugher and talking._

_Love seemed to fill everyone's hearts._

_Richard who was holding baby Jacob in his arms turned to Missy, but didn't say anything. They both merely smiled at one another. So happy, so in love._

_As he passed Jacob to his mother, Richard reached up and carefully removed Isabella's necklace. He kissed it, before slowly placing it into his top pocket, just over his heart._

_He gently led Missy over to a long bench where she sat beside Juliette and Sawyer giving them both a smile as they did so._

_She gently rocked Jacob, who was now asleep against her chest and gazed up at Richard, her hand in his._

_They both smiled contentedly as Christian Sheppard pushed open the doors to the back of the room, letting a brilliant white light wash over them._

_A light so warm and so beautiful._

_Richard and Missy stared at one another for a long moment, before Richard gazed up and swept a long strand of hair out of Missy's face._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too," said Mellissa Raymer, gently pressing a soft kiss to the lips of Richard Alpert, as the bright light washed over them._

* * *

**If you could leave me one last comment I would be so greatful.**

**Please review!**


End file.
